Dans mon appartement
by Carlotta Patatra
Summary: Isabella Swan, jeune photographe et Edward Cullen, pianiste, partent tout deux s'installer en ville. Mais suite à une arnaque les deux inconnus se retrouvent à louer le même appartement ! Que va-t-il se passer entre eux?
1. Prologue Bella : AU REVOIR PAPA

**Dans mon appartement**

de Carlotta Patatra

* * *

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, comme d'hab'.

Fiction All humans

Eddy Boy & Bee

Synopsis : Isabella Swan est une jeune photographe qui part s'installer en ville, quittant son père,Charlie et sa sœur Jane. Edward Cullen, pianiste de talent mène une vie dissolue depuis le départ inopiné de sa petite amie avec un autre homme. Ses parents le forcent alors à trouver un appartement, mais suite à une arnaque, les deux inconnus se voient obligés de cohabiter ensemble. Que va-t-il se passer entre eux ?

Note de l'auteure : Voilà ma toute première fiction, elle est très importante pour moi, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Les premiers chapitres sont un peu court, mais ils ne font que se rallonger au fur et à mesure ^^ Ma fiction est presque déjà totalement écrite ! En effet, j'ai actuellement 26 chapitres et les deux prologues de terminer, donc les publications seront assez fréquentes, mais je ne posterais pas tout d'un seul coup, sinon ce serait pas drôle ^^ Surtout que je met du temps à écrire mes chapitres en général. Un chapitre correspond à un point de vue, et toute la fiction se délimite en une alternance de point de vue entre Ed et Bee. Voilà tout !

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Prologue : Au revoir papa**

* * *

Je suis tellement heureuse en ce moment même, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé une telle joie.

Moi, Isabella Swan, j'allais enfin m'installer dans MON appartement ! Finies les heures de couvre feu, les inspections de mes tenues avant mes sorties en soirée et les questions embarrassantes de mon père, Charlie, sur le déroulement de celles-ci lors de mon retour. Enfin, j'allais pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais et mon père ne pourrait plus rien redire la dessus. Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, bien au contraire, il avait été un pilier de ma vie pendant plus de 21 ans, lorsque ma mère était partie, alors que je n'avait que 7 ans, il avait pris sur lui et était resté pour assumer son rôle de père. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi, et exerçait un contrôle parfois pesant sur ma vie, je ne lui en tenais pas grande rigueur, sachant pertinemment que c'était sa manière de me montrer qu'il m'aimait, ainsi au fond de lui, je savais qu'il comprenait mon choix de partir.

J'avais maintenant 21 ans, mes études de photographie étaient terminées et le mois prochain j'allais commencer à travailler dans un studio photo pour un magasine féminin, cet événement avait contribué à ma décision. Mes désirs d'indépendance avaient enfin pris le dessus sur le confort que me prodiguait la vie familiale, et je me lançais, non sans crainte, dans la vie active.

Mon père se tenait debout dans la cuisine de ce qui avait été mon chez moi pendant tant d'années, il me regardait avec une mélancolie plus que perceptible, et son sourire réussissait à peine à cacher sa tristesse.

**-Papa, tu savais que ce jour viendrait.  
-Oui, je le savais. Mais le savoir et le vivre, ça n'a rien à voir.** dit-il d'une petite voix.  
**-Oh Papa, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas très bien se passer.**

Doucement je m'approchai alors de lui et le serrai dans mes bras, je l'embrassai ensuite sur la joue et posai mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

**-Je t'appellerai dés que je serai arrivée à l'appartement. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu comprends mon choix.  
-Appelle souvent, ça me ferait plaisir.** s'exclama-t-il, en reprenant de l'assurance.  
**-Je te le promets.**

Pour la dernière fois, j'embrassai mon père sur la joue, j'attrapai ensuite ma veste bleu clair et l'enfilai. Je commençai à ouvrir la porte, lorsque j'arrêtai mon mouvement.

**-AU REVOIR PAPA !** criai-je bien fort en direction des escaliers menant au premier étage.

Mon père me regarda avec surprise, avant de comprendre le but de cette manœuvre lorsque un bruit se fit entendre à l'étage. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, des pieds pressés se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, et une petite blonde se jeta dans mes bras, avant même que j'eus le temps de les ouvrir.

**-Jane !** Soufflai-je en lui caressant les cheveux.  
**-Bella, ne pars pas je t'en supplie.**

Jane était ma petite sœur, elle avait quinze ans, de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Je lui avait annoncé mon déménagement il y a de cela une semaine, et depuis elle ne me parlait plus, considérant que je l'abandonnais. En grandissant elle ressemblait de plus en plus à notre mère, autant dans ses traits que dans son caractère, chose paradoxale, car ma mère avait fuit alors que Jane n'était encore qu'un bébé, ainsi elle ne l'avait jamais connue.

**-Jane, je ne pars pas pour toujours, j'appellerai souvent, je l'ai promis à papa et puis tu viendras passer une semaine dans mon appartement aux prochaines vacances, comme je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière.  
-Mais c'est dans plus de deux mois !  
-Ça passera vite tu verras.**

Des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues rougies, mouillant mon T-shirt. Mon père posa sa main dans le dos de Jane pendant que je m'agenouillai en face d'elle.

**-Je sais que tu préférerais que je reste avec toi et papa, mais tu sais bien pourquoi je pars, je penserai à toi chaque jour, ma chère petite sœur, et j'espère bien que tu en feras autant.** lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Elle me serra fort contre elle une dernière fois, et embrassa ma joue droite. Je me relevai et vis mon père qui souriait, je lui rendis son sourire et passai la porte d'entrée.  
La dernière chose que je vis en quittant l'allée bordée de cerisiers, qui conduisait à notre maison, fut Jane qui courrait après ma voiture, en agitant un bras en signe d'au revoir.


	2. Prologue Edward : Je ne partirai pas !

_**Edward**_

**Prologue : Je ne partirai pas !**

* * *

Je ne voulais pas partir.

Mes parents étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, les yeux rivés sur moi.  
Carlisle, mon père semblait imperturbable, quant à ma mère, Esmée, ses yeux étaient empreints d'inquiétude et d'hésitation. Un silence religieux régnait dans la maison, mais l'air était électrique, le calme avant la tempête.

**-Je ne partirai pas, vous ne pouvez pas me forcer.** M'exclamai-je, brisant de plein fouet le silence qui devenait pesant.  
**-Edward, s'il te plait, nous ne cherchons pas à te mettre à la porte, mais essaye de nous comprendre au moins.** Dit Esmée d'un ton presque suppliant.  
**-Ta mère a raison**, enchaina Carlisle, **tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons, mais nous pensons tous les deux qu'il serait mieux pour toi de changer d'air, d'apprendre seul à gérer tes problèmes et à sortir de ce blues dans lequel tu t'es enfermé.**  
**-Et c'est pour cela que vous voulez que je parte de la maison ? Vous me trouvez trop encombrant ?**  
**-Non, mon chéri, pas du tout. Nous voulons seulement que tu te sentes mieux, et rester ici ne contribue pas à cela**. Répondit Esmée  
**-Mais je me sens bien ici, avec vous, je suis tranquille au moins !**  
**-Tu ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, depuis que tu es revenu à la maison, tu ne fais rien de tes journées, tu traines, dors toute la journée. Le soir tu sors on ne sait où et ramènes une fille différente chaque nuit. Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas une vie.**  
**-Cette vie là me plait, si je veux vivre comme cela, c'est mon affaire, après tout ! J'ai 24 ans, je peut tout de même décider seul de l'existence que je veux ou des filles avec qui je couche ! M**de à la fin !**

Esmée baissa la tête, Carlisle regarda sa femme et lui prit gentiment la main.  
J'étais énervé qu'il souhaite mon départ, je le vivais comme une attaque personnelle, comme si mes propres parents ne voulaient plus de moi.

**-Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça Edward. Depuis...l'incident, tu ne touches plus à ton piano, tu n'as même pas cherché à avoir un nouvel agent, tu ne peux pas laisser ton talent se perdre comme ça. Nous avons essayé de t'aider comme nous l'avons pu, mais cela n'as pas suffi.**  
**-Mon agent c'est Rosalie, et personne d'autre !**  
**-Edward**, dit doucement ma mère, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard me transperça le cœur, la bulle confortable que je m'étais construite bien à l'abri chez mes parents commençait à se fissurer lentement. Je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit protégé, qui m'empêchait de penser au gouffre qu'était devenue ma vie. Mais au fond de moi je savais qu'ils avaient raison, et j'étais trop lâche pour le reconnaitre.

**-Edward**, répéta-t-elle, **je sais que tu souffre beaucoup depuis le départ de Rosalie avec cet homme, même si tu essayes de le cacher du mieux que tu le peux, mais elle ne reviendra pas. Il faut que tu ailles de l'avant maintenant.**

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, ma mère me scrutait, pleine d'espoir, alors que Carlisle lui tenait fermement la main, le regard pointé sur moi.

**-Je...je...ne vais pas y...arriver**. Balbutiai-je, tête baissée, yeux clos.  
Esmée se leva de sa chaise et posa sa main sur mon crane, me caressant doucement.  
**-Avec du courage tu y arriveras, nous serons toujours là tu sais, et puis si tu te remets à faire du piano, peut-être réussiras-tu a extérioriser tout ce que tu as en toi.**

Je relevais ma tête vers elle, elle essuya une larme qui finissait sa course sur ma joue et embrassa mon front. Carlisle vint nous rejoindre et prit la parole.

**-Je sais que ça ne sera pas facile, mais ta mère dit vrai, t'enfermer dans la tristesse ne sert à rien, nous te soutiendrons.**  
**-Vous avez raison, lâchai-je en mettant ma fierté de coté.**  
**-Nous t'avons loué un appartement dans le centre, tu peux emménager dés aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaites. Nous avons longuement hésité avant de signer l'accord de location, mais cela nous a finalement paru être le mieux pour toi. Le bail est à ton nom, et je pense que l'appartement te plaira.**  
**-Vous m'avez loué un appartement ? M'exclamai-je.**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Un double des clés

**_Bella_**

**Chapitre 1 : Un double des clés**

**

* * *

**

Mon nouvel appartement se trouvait dans une petite rue peu fréquentée de la ville. Rapidement, je repérai  
l'immeuble que j'étais venu visiter deux mois plus tôt sans que mon père ne soit au courant. Je me garai devant la porte et descendis de ma voiture. La journée était ensoleillée, une agréable petite brise venait caresser mes cheveux, et au bout de la rue, un petit square était rempli d'enfants qui jouaient au ballon, à la balançoire ou au tourniquet. Leurs rires emplissaient l'air d'une douce chaleur. Presque instinctivement je sus que ma vie ici serait heureuse, bizarrement, je n'en doutais pas, et cette certitude dessina un grand sourire sur mon visage. Remplie de satisfaction, j'attrapai mon sac à dos, ainsi qu'un des nombreux cartons qui encombraient ma voiture. Je fermai celle-ci et entrai dans l'immeuble.

J'étais déjà en possession des clés de l'appartement, le propriétaire m'avait envoyé celles-ci par la poste. Cela m'avait légèrement intriguée, car du jour de ma première visite jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais rencontré le propriétaire directement, mes seuls contacts avec lui se résumaient à une adresse de boite postale ou je devais déposer le loyer et un numéro de téléphone à contacter « en cas d'urgence » m'avait dit le notaire. Je m'étais posé des questions à l'époque mais, ce dernier m'avait affirmé que le propriétaire possédait une maison en Ecosse, et qu'il ne revenait quasiment jamais. Après mures réflexions, je m'étais dit que tout cela ne me regardai pas et que cette histoire était tout à fait plausible.

L'appartement était au deuxième étage et il n'y avais pas d'ascenseur, j'allais devoir faire des aller-retours avec mes cartons, mais j'étais plus que motivée. Arrivée devant la porte, je sortis les clés de ma poche et les enfonçai impatiemment dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvrit et je posais sur le seuil de la porte le carton que j'avais dans les bras.

Mon nouveau logement dégageait une ambiance assez chaleureuse, bien éclairé, tapissé avec des motifs floraux et surplombant une jolie vue, il me plaisait vraiment. La pièce qui suivait l'entrée servait aussi de salon, sa superficie couvrait presque la moitié de l'appartement. Tout à ma droite se découpait une petite porte qui menait vers la salle de bain, et en continu se trouvait ce qui allait devenir ma chambre, étrangement le seul moyens d'accéder à celle-ci était de traverser la salle d'eau. Cette configuration était récente car le couloir qui menait à la chambre depuis le salon avait été bouché, pour se changer en une sorte de placard-dressing assez grand pour contenir deux personnes aux moins. J'avais pris cet appartement pour ça aussi, cette pièce serait parfaite pour me servir de chambre noire. La cuisine se trouvait à l'autre bout du salon, elle n'était pas grande, mais elle semblait fonctionnelle. Enfin à droite de la cuisine se trouvait une dernière pièce, qui pourrait servir de chambre à Jane quand elle viendrait, elle était vraiment tout petite, mais ça suffirait.  
Pendant plus d'une heure, je m'attelai à monter mes cartons, ce fut long et cette tache me fatigua plus que je ne le pensais. Un fois le dernier carton posé dans l'appartement, j'en ouvris quelques uns et commençai à ranger mes affaires. Alors que je sortais un cadre fantaisie avec une photo de Charlie, Jane et moi prise l'an passé, je me rappelai la promesse faite à mon père plus tôt dans la journée. Je m'emparai de mon téléphone.

Mon père fit les questions et les réponses pendant une éternité, s'inquiétant de tout et de rien. Je le rassurai chaudement, en lui répétant que l'appartement était parfait et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se mettre à paniquer. Jane, elle, semblait en meilleur état que ce matin, même si son « Tu me manques » était marqué d'une certaine morosité. Vers 19h30, je raccrochai enfin le téléphone.

Mon installation était bien entamée, en une heure ou deux j'aurais pu avoir vidé mon dernier carton, mais j'éprouvai une sérieuse lassitude après cet interminable coup de téléphone, et je décidai plutôt d'inaugurer officiellement ma salle de bain. L'eau chaude me détendit, et la fatigue accumulée dans la journée coula sur ma peau comme l'eau savonneuse. Une fois sortie de la douche, j'enfilai un T-shirt ample et un short confortable puis je commençai à m'occuper du repas. Une fois préparé, j'avalai celui-ci rapidement, et m'installai dans le canapé sans but précis.

Je somnolais à moitié quand des bruits de pas dans le couloir me réveillèrent brusquement. Par curiosité, je tendais l'oreille quelques instants, mais je n'entendis plus rien.

Il était plus de 21h, la journée avait été longue et je me rendais compte maintenant que j'étais totalement exténuée, je me levais du canapé, avec l'intention d'aller me coucher, quand les pas retentirent une seconde fois, ils étaient de plus en plus distinct et surtout, il se rapprochaient. Debout, à quelques mètres de la porte, j'étais totalement tétanisée, j'avais peur, cela me semblait un peu ridicule, après tout, peut être n'étais-ce qu'un voisin ayant oublié ses clés dans sa voiture, mais tout de même ça m'intriguait. D'un coup, l'homme enfonça une clé dans ma serrure, je sursautai. IL AVAIT LES CLÉS ! En un souffle, j'attrapai la batte de base-ball que mon père m'avait donnée, « au cas où », comme il m'avait dit. Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir à m'en servir aussi vite. La serrure fit un cliquetis et la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant place à un jeune homme, qui semblait aussi surpris que je l'étais. Je me cramponnais toujours à ma batte, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde et, sans réfléchir, j'abattis la batte sur son crane. Il tomba violemment par terre et je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de faire. J'étais « adulte » depuis même pas une journée et me voilà déjà une meurtrière...


	4. Chapitre 2 : Une petite erreur

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 2 : Une petite erreur

* * *

**

Je clignai des yeux, lentement, laissant mes pupilles s'habituer à la lumière du lustre au dessus de ma tête. Mon crane me faisait un mal de chien, j'étais étendu par terre sur le dos, les paumes ouvertes. Mon souffle était saccadé, haletant. Je poussai un gémissement en tentant de soulever mon bras vers ma tête. Derrière moi j'entendis un léger sursaut suivit d'une respiration subitement accélérée. Ma mémoire revint petit à petit : J'avais ouvert la porte de mon nouvel appartement, et j'étais tombé nez à nez avec cette fille, une grande brune, qui avait littéralement sursauté lorsque j'étais entré, elle avait une batte de base-ball à la main et semblait terrifiée. Quelques instants plus tard, la batte s'était abattue sur mon crane et j'étais tombé, inerte.

Doucement, je tentai de m'assoir, j'étais encore confus, mais le mal de tête commençait à se dissiper. Dans mon dos des pas s'approchèrent, hésitants. Craignant que ce soit la fille avec la batte, je me relevai précipitamment, pour lui faire face, je ne voulais pas risquer un second coup sur la tête ! Mais la rapidité de mon geste me fit tourner la tête, et je manquai de tomber par terre une fois encore. Alors que je vacillais, risquant la chute, la jeune fille me rattrapa, et me fit m'assoir dans le canapé. Son geste me surprit, mais je me sentais trop mal en point pour m'en intriguer. Étrangement, elle relâcha son emprise sur sa batte et s'assit en face de moi, je ne comprenais décidément rien, la minute d'avant elle m'attaquait violemment et là elle semblait me traiter comme une connaissance, pourtant je n'avais jamais vu cette fille, j'en étais certain. Elle me regardait, l'air désolé, et le rouge aux joues, attendant que je reprenne mes esprits.

**-Je suis vraiment désolée,**** dit-elle,**** je vous ai pris pour un cambrioleur, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir un jour, le notaire m'avait dit que vous habitiez à l'étranger et que vous ne reveniez quasiment jamais ici. **

****Elle remarqua certainement que je la dévisageais car son visage rougissant se changea en une expression étrange, mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.****

**********-Ca va aller, vous n'êtes pas blessé ?** Enchaina-t-elle,** j'aurais bien voulu vous proposer de la glace pour votre tête mais j'ai emménagé aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas encore de réfrigérateur.**  
**-Vous avez quoi ?** M'exclamai-je soudainement******  
****-J'ai emménagé aujourd'hui,** répéta-t-elle******.**** Le notaire ne vous a pas prévenu ?**  
**-Attendez un peu, vous parlez de quoi, quel notaire ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'emménagement ?**  
**-Vous n'êtes pas le propriétaire de l'appartement ?** S'étonna-t-elle en me dévisageant******  
****-Eh bien, non, même si...**  
**-Alors vous êtes qui, et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?** Me coupa-t-elle en se levant, resserrant sa prise sur la batte.****

****D'un bond, je me relevai du canapé.****

**********-Écoutez-moi, je n'ai aucune intention de vous voler où de vous faire du mal, alors s'il vous plait lâchez cette arme.**

****Elle resta quelques instants indécise, les bras en l'air, la batte entre les mains puis elle se décida finalement et la posa sur le canapé. En croisant les bras, elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, la dureté des siens ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer la jolie couleur chocolat qu'ils arboraient. Visiblement, elle attendait que je prenne la parole.****

**********-Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, j'ai signé la location de cet appartement il y a deux semaines et je devais m'installer ce week-end.**  
**-Il y a surement une erreur, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai emménagé aujourd'hui et mon bail ne précisait absolument pas que j'allais avoir un colocataire.** M'expliqua-t-elle plus détendue que précédemment.  
******  
**Elle regardait dans le vide tout en réfléchissant. Alors qu'elle replaçait une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, un éclair traversa ses yeux.  
******  
****-Attendez un peu...**

****Elle se précipita sur une petite pile de cartons qui se trouvait en face de la porte, et ouvrit l'un d'eux, déballant des livres, des dossiers et des magazines. Je remarquai au passage que la majorité de ses lectures portaient sur la photographie. Je tentai de déchiffrer le nom d'un photographe qui figurait en couverture d'un recueil posé sur la table lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cris satisfait, m'indiquant qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.  
******  
****-Voila, regardez, c'est mon acte de location, vous avez le vôtre ?**

****Je fouillai dans la poche arrière de mon jean et trouvai le papier complètement froissé. Nous examinâmes soigneusement les deux contrats, ils étaient rigoureusement identiques, de plus aucun des deux n'indiquait la présence d'un ou d'une colocataire.****

**********-Je ne comprends pas,** dit-elle, **cela me parait un peu gros pour une erreur.**  
**-Oui, c'est louche.**

****Nous gardâmes le silence pendant quelques minutes, réfléchissant à toutes les éventualités qui auraient pu entrainer cette situation, mais notre réflexion fut infructueuse. Un bâillement de la jeune fille me fit sortir de mes pensées. Elle regarda l'horloge fixée au mur et je l'accompagnai dans ce geste. Il étais plus de 22h30.****

**********-Bon, de toute façon, il est trop tard pour qu'on règle cette histoire ce soir. Demain, j'appellerai le notaire pour le prévenir de cet incident, et ensuite nous aviserons. **  
**-Oui, vous avez surement raison.** Acquiesça-t-elle somnolente.******  
****-Par contre...euh...Comment fait-on pour ce soir ? Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où dormir dans le coin, mes parents habitent à deux heures de route et je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de...**  
**-Oh, prenez le canapé** s'écria-t-elle******,**** il est plutôt confortable vous verrez. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas d'autre lit. **  
**-Ça ira très bien, merci beaucoup.**  
**-Et puis, c'est un peu chez vous ici, après tout.**

****Elle me donna une couverture et un coussin. Ils dégageaient tous deux une très agréable odeur de fraise, je la remerciai une seconde fois pour son hospitalité.****

**********-Vraiment ça ne me dérange pas. Si vous avez faim demain matin, n'hésitez pas à vous servir, je n'ai pas grand-chose, mais pour demain ça suffira. Oh, et les toilettes sont juste là.** Me précisa-t-elle en indiquant une porte.  
**-Merci !**  
**-Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis exténuée, bonne nuit !**  
**-Bonne nuit !**

****Elle passa la porte de la salle de bain en baillant. Mais une poignée de seconde plus tard, elle réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approcha, la main tendue vers moi.****

**********-Au fait, moi c'est Isabella, Isabella Swan.**  
**-Edward, Edward Cullen, enchanté !** Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Deux pigeons

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 3 : Deux pigeons

* * *

**

Je me réveillai tard, la tête et le corps engourdis. Assise sur mon lit, je tentais de me souvenir des événements de la veille. J'avais reçu la visite de cet homme, que j'avais d'abord pris pour un cambrioleur, mais qui s'avérait être un locataire de l'appartement, officiellement du moins. Le bruit de la cafetière me sortit de mes pensées et je supposai que l'homme ne devait être réveillé que depuis peu de temps également. Je me levai et enfilai mon jean de la veille, je n'étais pas à l'apogée de ma beauté, mais j'étais présentable. J'allais ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain qui donnait sur le salon, lorsqu'une question me traversa l'esprit : Comment s'appelait-il ? Il me l'avait dit hier mais impossible de m'en souvenir, je me triturai l'esprit pendant quelques minutes mais aucun nom ne me vint. J'abandonnai finalement, pensant qu'après tout, j'avais quasiment faillit le tuer et que je n'étais pas à une impolitesse près. J'ouvris donc la porte et vis l'homme, torse nu, en train de boire un café.  
Sa carrure était imposante, il était vraiment musclé, le T-shirt qu'il portait la veille ne lui avait pas rendu justice pensai-je.

**-Oh euh, je me suis permis de me servir, le matin je ne suis pas lucide sans un café.** Dit-il en souriant  
**-Vous avez bien fait.**  
**-Vous aviez raison, le canapé était très confortable, j'ai dormi comme un bébé.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

**-C'est drôle, je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens utilisent cette expression, un bébé dort très mal en général, il se réveille toute les deux heures, pour avoir son biberon ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

Il me regarda comme si j'étais totalement folle, et me sourit finalement, visiblement amusé par mon intervention.

**-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul,** me défendis-je, honteuse.  
**-Non, mais c'est pas grave, c'était très inattendu, et en y réfléchissant, il y a du vrai.**  
**-Je suppose,** marmonnai-je, rougissante. **Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? J'ai du pain, et peut-être un peu de confiture, si vous voulez. **  
**-Si vous déjeunez vous aussi, alors d'accord.**

Même si je réussissais parfaitement à le cacher, le fait qu'il soit torse nu me gênait un peu, mais je n'osais pas lui demander de s'habiller. Je pris tout ce qui pouvait servir à enrichir notre petit déjeuner, pendant qu'il mettait la table, et juste avant que je finisse, il enfila enfin son T-shirt.

**-Merci...**  
**-Edward, moi c'est Edward.**  
**-Oui, c'est vrai !** M'écriai-je. **Pardon j'avais oublié.**  
**-Ce n'est pas grave, Isabella. Isabella, c'est bien ça ?**  
**-Oui !** Fis-je, ravie qu'il s'en souvienne.  
**-Je me disais, on pourrait se tutoyer maintenant non, ça serait plus simple ?**  
**-Oui, vous...tu as raison. Appelle moi Bella alors, je préfère en fait.**  
**-Comme tu veux, Bella,** dit-il, en accentuant sa phrase sur mon nom.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Tandis je mangeais un toast assise en tailleur, Edward regardait dans le vide, l'esprit visiblement très loin de ma cuisine. Une fois le petit déjeuner englouti et la table ramassée, Edward sortit de son sac à dos un papier qu'il me tendit.

**-C'est la carte de visite du notaire, je pense que tu l'as aussi.**  
J'attrapai la carte et l'examinai. Je regardai ensuite Edward, perplexe.  
**-Ce n'est pas le même nom, l'adresse correspond, mais pas le nom.**

Il sortit son portable et commença à taper le numéro. Après quelques secondes, une voix féminine annonça d'un ton neutre que le numéro demandé n'était pas attribué. Un essai avec le numéro donné « en cas d'urgence » eut le même résultat. Nous restâmes debout au milieu du salon pendant une longue minute, nous sentant vraiment abusés. Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence.

**-Bon, et si on essayait d'aller à son bureau ? Ça me parait être la seule chose à faire de toute façon.**  
**-Oui, mais j'y crois pas trop.**  
**-Honnêtement, moi non plus, mais on va pas rester comme ça.**  
**-Dans quoi je me suis fourrée encore moi,** soupirai-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il s'assit à coté de moi.  
**-T'inquiète pas, on va bien trouver une solution. **  
Lassée, je ne répondis pas.  
**-Dis-moi, est-ce que je pourrais utiliser la salle de bain, **enchaina-t-il,** j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche.**  
**-Oui, vas-y.**

Edward se doucha rapidement et je fis de même, lorsqu'il eut fini. Je m'habillai assez simplement, un jean et une chemise en dentelle blanche, décorée de petites fleurs bleues, des myosotis. En revenant dans le salon, je vis Edward assit sur le canapé son ordinateur sur les genoux.

**-J'ai fait des recherches sur internet, nous sommes apparemment victime d'une « arnaque à la location », les arnaqueurs repairent des appartements inoccupés, font faires des clés et les louent les plus rapidement possible à tous les pigeons qu'ils peuvent trouver, en l'occurrence, nous. Ils disparaissent ensuite avec la caution et les trois mois de loyer d'avance.**  
**-Génial !** M'exclamai-je, vraiment irritée.  
**-Bon, on y va à ce bureau ?**  
**-Ouais, j'ai du temps à perdre.**  
Il éteignit son ordinateur pendant que j'enfilais mes chaussures, et en cinq minutes nous étions tout deux en bas de l'immeuble. Edward insista pour qu'on prenne sa voiture, une Volvo gris métallisé, que je trouvais assez tape à l'œil, vu son âge.  
Il conduisait avec décontraction, se glissant avec fluidité dans la circulation plutôt dense à cette heure.

**-Au fait, je t'ai même pas demandé, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?** Le questionnai-je.

Son regard plutôt serein l'instant d'avant s'assombrit en une fraction de seconde. Il garda le silence, l'air renfrogné. Je sentis que le sujet était délicat, et n'essayai pas d'en savoir plus.

**-J'étais pianiste. Et toi ?** Enchaina-t-il, visiblement désireux de passer à autre chose.  
**-Je suis photographe. Enfin je le serai officiellement le mois prochain, j'ai trouvée un poste dans un magazine de mode.**  
**-D'où la location de l'appartement, je présume ?**  
**-Exactement !**

En répondant à sa question, je recroquevillai mes jambes, plaçant mes bras autour de mes genoux, et tournai ma tête vers lui. Il me regardait fixement, nous étions à un feu rouge. Malgré son insistance, il semblait plus perdu dans le vague que réellement intéressé par ma personne.  
**  
-Est-ce que ça va ?** M'inquiétai-je

Des klaxons derrière nous le contraignirent à se ressaisir. Le feu était vert maintenant. J'étais vraiment intriguée par son comportement, mais je ne voulais pas le harceler de questions, c'était pas mes oignons après tout !  
**  
-Je suis désolé, ta position m'a rappelé quelqu'un.** Dit-il faussement détendu.  
**-Ok**

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence, et je vécus notre arrivé comme une libération, l'ambiance était pesante et nous étions tout deux très mal à l'aise. L'immeuble du notaire était encore là, c'était déjà ça ! Comme il fallait s'y attendre, a l'entrée, la plaque qui aurait du annoncé la présence de son cabinet était inexistante. L'intérieur était totalement délabré, les murs étaient couverts de graffitis, et des petits tas d'ordures jonchaient le sol. Maintenant, c'était officiel, nous nous étions faits arnaquer.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Une perspective

**_Edward_**

**Chapitre 4 : Une perspective

* * *

**

Nous étions tous les deux dans le salon, elle était assise sur le canapé la tête dans ses mains pendant que j'étais debout devant la fenêtre. Depuis que nous avions quitté le bâtiment du « notaire » , elle n'avait pas desserré les dents. Le fait que nous soyons victimes d'une arnaque l'affectait totalement, chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment, trouver un appartement était difficile à cette époque de l'année mais pas impossible, et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'y attacher.

**-Nous devrions peut-être aller voir la police,** dit elle dépitée.  
**-La police ? Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée.**

Elle releva la tête et planta son regard dans le mien, elle avait l'air presque choquée par ce que je venais de dire.

**-T'es sérieux ?**  
**-On peut, oui, mais, aller voir la police pourrait entrainer trois scénarios. Premièrement cela engagera une procédure pénale, c'est certain, et l'appartement va vraisemblablement être mis sous scellés. Deuxièmement, cette histoire risque de ramener le véritable propriétaire ici, et nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un changement drastique du prix du loyer. Enfin troisième solution, l'appart' est abandonné parce qu'il n'est pas aux normes. Dans les trois cas, nous avons d'énorme chance de nous faire virer.**  
**-Bon, ok, tu m'as convaincue, la police on oublie.**

Le silence se réinstalla plus pesant encore qu'il ne l'était l'instant d'avant. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et les bras ballants. Nos yeux se croisèrent, étonnamment elle soutint mon regard. Ses yeux chocolats étaient empreints de tristesse, d'une vague colère et aussi, ce qui me surprit, d'une sorte de détermination flamboyante. Cette fille m'intriguait vraiment. D'un coup, elle se releva, reprenant du poil de la bête et se tourna vivement vers moi.

**-Edward, je...**

J'attendais, silencieux, qu'elle termine sa phrase. Ses certitudes vacillaient et je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien provoquer de telles hésitations.

**-Edward, je vais être claire, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas quitter cet appartement. Je t'épargne les détails, mais c'est trop important pour moi.**

Je restai coi devant son discours, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

**-Bella, je te rassure, tu peux rester, ça me convient.**  
**-C'est vrai ?** S'illumina-t-elle  
**-Oui, bien sur.**  
Elle s'avança vers moi en attrapant mon avant bras.  
**-Merci Edward, vraiment.** Me dit-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Elle me serra ensuite dans ses bras, avec une certaine désinvolture, ce contact me surprit, elle était d'une spontanéité déroutante, bien sur, mais assez drôle et surtout touchante. Elle lâcha ma veste le visage rougissant, ce qui me fit sourire. Malgré tout son expression changea rapidement, elle arborait maintenant une sorte de honte et d'anxiété. La facilité avec laquelle on pouvait lire en elle était vraiment grisante.

**-Mais...Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?**  
Je la regardais perplexe, que voulait elle que je fasse ?  
**-Comment ça ? **  
**-Eh bien, tu vas aller où, maintenant ?** Dit-elle, avec la plus grande des franchises.  
Sa question provoqua chez moi un rire bref et ironique. Dans ses yeux se lisait nettement l'incompréhension.  
**-Bella, apparemment, on s'est mal compris. Je ne compte absolument pas bouger d'ici. Je suis locataire de l'appartement autant que toi, et vue la surface qu'il couvre, nous avons largement la place pour deux personnes.**

Clairement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, et je dois dire que moi-même je me surprenais. Quand mes parents m'avaient annoncé toute cette histoire d'appartement, j'avais été plus que récalcitrant à l'idée de venir habiter ici, mais maintenant, le projet de vivre en colocation avec cette fille me plaisait. Je ne me l'expliquai pas vraiment, mais j'en avais vraiment envie. Pourtant je la connaissais à peine, et Rosalie occupait presque toutes mes pensées, mais Bella m'intriguait, et la perspective de la voir vivre sous mes yeux, provoquait en moi une curiosité sans limite. Elle serait un peu mon divertissement journalier.

Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot, son visage était quasiment inexpressif, ce qui m'attrista, ces changements d'humeurs inopinés m'amusaient beaucoup, mais là elle semblait morte. J'enchainai rapidement, je voulais vraiment qu'elle sorte de cette catatonie.

**-Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois qu'on se pose le problème dans le mauvais sens, après tout, on a chacun payé une caution et trois mois de loyer, et on a chacun des documents qui le prouvent, ce qui nous laisse, au bas mot six à huit mois de tranquillité, si le véritable propriétaire se manifeste pendant cette période, on pourra prouver notre bonne foi, et après les huit mois, on avisera.**

Dire qu'elle n'était pas enchantée par mon projet de colocation était un euphémisme. Elle n'était pas triste ou en colère, elle semblait juste...à vrai dire je n'en savais rien. Depuis que je la connaissais, j'avais toujours réussi à lire dans son regard le sentiment qui l'animait. Mais là, je séchais, ses yeux étaient vides et son visage était dénué d'expression, je détestais ça, vraiment. La Bella d'il y a cinq minutes et la Bella que j'avais en face de moi n'étaient pas la même personne. J'avais envie de la secouer pour qu'elle sorte enfin de cette torpeur.

**-Bella, je peut comprendre ta réaction, après tout on ne se connait pas vraiment, et vivre avec un inconnu sous le même toit peut paraitre un peu difficile. Mais ma décision est prise et j'ai vraiment envie de rester.**

Elle me fit un sourire faiblard, mais que je préférai mille fois a ce visage inerte et sans vie qu'elle arborait l'instant d'avant.  
**-Tu es autant chez toi que moi, c'est vrai, alors ok, installe toi quand tu le souhaites. Je vais finir de ranger mes cartons dans ma chambre, excuse-moi.**

A peine ces mots prononcés, elle attrapa un grand carton qui trainait dans l'entrée et alla directement dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Moi, je restai seul dans le salon, me sentant vraiment tout bête.


	7. Chapitre 5 : La réalité de la solitude

**_Bella_**

**Chapitre 5 : La réalité de la solitude

* * *

**

Notre premier mois de cohabitation fut chaotique.

Je ne peux pas le nier, dés le début je n'étais pas très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'un inconnu s'installe avec moi, alors que je commençais à peine à me sentir indépendante et autonome. Et pendant quelques jours je m'étais montrée plus que distante avec lui, ce n'est pas qu'il fut spécialement insupportable, mais au fond de moi je lui en voulais. Je lui en voulais de me voler ma solitude, ma liberté, ma nouvelle vie en somme. Mais en y réfléchissant à tête reposée, je m'étais dit qu'un peu de compagnie pouvait être sympathique. Edward avait l'air d'un mec sympa, et je m'en étais voulu de ma réaction lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé son projet de rester.

Ainsi, je lui avais proposé mon aide pour son emménagement. Il avait été exécrable, en refusant sèchement, et en ajoutant avec sarcasme : « Déjà que je t'impose ta prison, je m'en voudrais de te faire construire ses barreaux ». Je n'avais pas compris, pourquoi autant d'inimitié ? C'est vrai, j'avais été assez froide avec lui pendant une semaine, mais je ne méritais pas un tel traitement. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle violence, il pouvait tout de même essayer de comprendre mon point de vue. En venant le voir, et en lui proposant mon aide je voulais enterrer la hache de guerre, et lui m'avait rejetée en bloc. Sur le coup, son comportement m'avait vraiment mis hors de moi, et je lui avais répondu « Ok, si c'est se que tu veux, alors démerde toi tout seul ! »

Depuis cet incident Edward et moi ne nous étions pas adressé la parole, cela faisait une semaine et demi que nous vivions sous le même toit, et j'éprouvais une certaine lassitude à rentrer à l'appartement. L'ambiance était vraiment pesante. Il était prévu que je commence mon nouveau travail dans plus de deux semaines et je savais que je ne pourrais pas attendre si longtemps, je décidai donc de m'arranger avec la direction pour commencer le plus tôt possible, mais je ne réussis à obtenir que trois jours d'avance, qui serviraient de formation à mon nouvel emploi. Ainsi, j'allais devoir rester deux semaines à ne rien faire, avec Edward qui ne décrochait pas un mot, cette perspective ne m'enchantait pas.

Je faisais donc de multiples allers retours inutiles, prétextant n'importe quoi, si il me demandait de manière tout à fait désintéressée où j'allais. Rapidement, je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas dupe et mes allées et venues ne faisaient que l'irriter encore plus. Désireuse de calmer les hostilités, j'arrêtai de fuir et demeurai dans l'appartement en me disant qu'un tête à tête avec lui pourrait briser la glace, mais la majorité du temps, il restait dans sa chambre et regardait la télé ou lisait, j'en venais même à me demander si il avait un véritable travail. Je ne le voyais pas ou à peine et les rares et brèves fois où il mettait les pieds au salon, un silence tendu régnait dans la pièce.

Cette situation m'achevait un peu plus chaque jour, la colère que j'avais contre lui laissait peu à peu place à une mélancolie qui m'étouffait. Je commençais à haïr ces murs, ce papier peint, ces meubles, qui m'avaient tant inspirée en arrivant. Peu à peu je me rendis compte que ma prétendue liberté ou ma soi-disant indépendance que j'avais complètement magnifiées, n'étaient en rien diminuées par la présence d'Edward. Je voulais vraiment que tout aille mieux. Je n'en pouvais plus, sentir le rejet chaque jour, qui planait dans l'air, étouffant, était vraiment au dessus de mes forces. Je devais le reconnaitre, je me sentais très seule.

Un samedi soir, j'étais dans le salon, je regardais un vieux film à la télé, « Casablanca ». Il était déjà tard, je ne savais pas si Edward était là ou non. Humphrey Bogart buvait un cocktail, seul dans son bar lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Edward entra en trombe et stoppa net, il planta son regard dans le mien. Il avait surement du sortir avec des amis, cela paraissait logique, un samedi soir. Je pensais qu'il allait directement se diriger vers sa chambre, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il restait immobile devant la porte en me regardant, je lui lançait des coups d'œil intrigués, mais il ne réagissait toujours pas. Je rougis en baissant la tête. Lentement il vint s'assoir sur le canapé et enleva sa veste, le film semblait totalement l'hypnotiser. Peut-être aimait-il beaucoup ce film ? Je le regardais furtivement, mais lui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ma présence. Apparemment il voulait juste profiter du film tranquillement .

**-C'est Casablanca, n'est-ce pas ?** Dit-il en tournant la tête vers moi.  
J'avais presque oublié le timbre de sa voix, et l'intensité de son regard. Un peu gênée, je détournai la tête en rougissant davantage.  
**-Oui, c'est ça.**  
**-Humphrey Bogart est vraiment génial dans ce film !** Fit-il enthousiaste  
Il était vraiment fan de « Casablanca », cela se voyait dans ses yeux et ses intonations de voix. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si heureux pour quelque chose. Je trouvais cela touchant.  
**-Je suis d'accord.**

J'avais répondu avec brièveté, pensant qu'il demandait ça par convention, et je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mon papotage, alors qu'il avait l'air si passionné par l'arrivée d'Ingrid Bergman. Il resta sur le canapé quelques minutes et finit par se lever passablement énervé, je le suivis du regard, choquée. Pourquoi partait-il ? Il semblait si absorbé par le film? Ma présence le dérangeait donc tant, qu'il ne supportait pas de rester dans la même pièce que moi ? Je restai figée sur le canapé sans pouvoir bouger ni parler tellement cette réalité me brisait. Me haïssait-il à ce point ?

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre il se retourna.  
**-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis pianiste, et demain plusieurs personnes viennent m'aider à monter mon piano, donc ne t'étonne pas si il y a des inconnus dans l'appartement.**  
Je ne réagissais pas, il ouvrait la porte et s'apprêtait à entrer quand je me relevai vivement en criant presque son nom.  
**-Edward !**  
**-Oui ?** Répondit-il intrigué  
**- Euh, je...enfin.**

Je m'arrêtai, incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente, j'étais tendue, j'avais très peur de sa réaction et je tripotais nerveusement l'ourlet de mon T-shirt entre mes doigts. J' expirai un bon coup et tentai de reprendre, il attendait que je finisse.

**-Jane, ma petite sœur, voulait absolument voir l'appartement depuis mon emménagement, elle me tanne avec ça et comme elle a quelques jours avant sa rentrée des classes, elle m'a proposé de...Enfin bref, elle arrive lundi.** Balbutiai-je laborieusement.  
**-Ok je serai là, de toute façon.**

Il ferma ensuite sa porte me laissant comme une idiote au milieu de la pièce. Je restai là un certain temps, la télé qu'il avait dans sa chambre faisait écho à celle du salon. Il regardait le film, seul. Il ne me supportait pas, c'était clair maintenant, il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que moi plus de cinq minutes, et voir la réalité en face me dévastait totalement. J'éteignis la télévision, m'enfermai dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. J'étais épuisée. La situation, les difficultés quotidiennes et surtout les non-dits avaient raison de ma détermination. Mes yeux se brouillèrent, et je ne tardai pas à fondre en larmes.

Un vacarme assourdissant me réveilla en sursaut. Dans le salon des hommes conversaient très fort, la discussion était ponctuée de rires gras. Irritée par mon manque de sommeil, je sautai du lit, traversai la salle de bain et ouvris la porte. Quatre hommes qui m'étaient inconnus me faisaient face. Ils avaient cessé de parler et me regardaient. Je me rendis compte, peut-être un peu tard, que j'étais à peine habillée. En effet, je ne portais qu'un T-shirt court et un shorty, les hommes devant moi ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Mes joues s'empourprèrent dans la seconde et je refermai la porte en un claquement. Les rires recommencèrent de plus belle.

J'enfilai le premier jean qui me tombait sous la main, en écoutant leur discussion, ils parlaient de moi.  
**-Il nous avait caché ça le Edward !** dit une voix rauque.  
**-Pourquoi arrive-t-il toujours à se taper des filles aussi bien foutues ?** Demanda un autre  
**-T'as pas trop à te plaindre de ce côté là, toi non plus.** Rigola un troisième  
**-C'est vrai que tu lui en fais voir des gonzesses à ton lit.** Acquiesça la voix rauque  
**-En tout cas, je sais pas si Ed a mis un droit de véto sur son joli petit cul, mais j'aimerais bien lui faire voir du pays, moi, à celle là !**  
J'ouvris la porte avec rage et défiai du regard la bande de porcs que j'avais en face de moi.  
**-Je suis juste la colocataire d'Edward, pas sa copine ni son sex toy, alors oui la voix est libre mec, mais c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, t'as aucune chance !**

Ils me regardaient tous avec stupéfaction et je dois dire que j'étais plutôt contente de moi. Un rire très spontané nous fit tous tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Edward s'esclaffait de bon cœur, il avait apparemment tout entendu. Le voir rire me surprenait, je n'avais pas l'habitude. Il était vraiment beau quand il riait.

**-Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Bella. **  
**-Oui, on a eu ce plaisir, dit un grand brun à ma gauche, plein de sarcasme.**  
**-Ne soyez pas rancuniers, après tout vous l'avez bien cherché, et puis Bella n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds...Mais ça, je crois que vous vous en êtes aperçu tout seuls.** ricana Edward.  
Il me défendait ? Devant ses amis en plus ? Il était vraiment incompréhensible !  
**-T'es trop drôle Ed. ironisa l'un des garçons. **  
**-Je sais, je sais ! Bon allez les mecs, on se bouge là, mon « Bohemia » va pas monter tout seul !**  
Edward semblait de bonne humeur, voir ses amis paressait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Cela était très plaisant, l'air était plus léger que la veille et je me surpris à sourire un peu. Tout le petit groupe passait la porte, seul Edward s'attarda dans l'entrée.  
**-Bella, désolé pour leur manque de finesse à ton égard.**

J'étais totalement sidérée, il s'excusait du comportement de ses copains ? Ses brusques changements d'humeur étaient décidément totalement déroutants.

**-Je survivrai ! Dis-je en souriant franchement**  
**-Au fait, pas mal la répartie !** Me lança-t-il en s'engouffrant dans les escaliers.

OH LA ! C'était un compliment ça ou j'avais rêvé ? Hier, il m'avait royalement snobée, et là il se montrait chaleureux et souriant ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il avait eu une révélation pendant la nuit ? Ou il souffrait d'un trouble du comportement ? Je ne savais pas. Mais étrangement, cela me plaisait bien, il semblait heureux et il acceptait de me parler, il avait même ri ! Je me sentais plus légère, tout ce qui m'oppressait ces jours derniers dans l'appartement semblait s'être volatilisé et j'eus l'impression que l'incident de ce matin ne pourrait m'empêcher de passer une bonne journée.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Ses larmes et son sourire

**_Edward_**

**Chapitre 6 : Ses larmes et son sourire**

**

* * *

**

Nous ne nous entendions pas bien, bon c'était clair.

J'avais ma part de responsabilité là dedans, mais elle n'était pas toute blanche non plus. Elle s'était montré si froide et distante avec moi. Ses changements d'humeur d'habitude si visibles sur son visage s'étaient volatilisés au profit d'un air maussade. Vivre avec moi la dérangeait à ce point là ? Je pensais m'être comporté de manière tout à fait correcte avec elle. Mais son attitude m'énervait, elle n'avait même pas cherché à me connaitre un peu, comme s'il était certain que je sois de mauvaise compagnie. De là, lorsqu'elle avait proposé de m'aider pour mon déménagement j'avais vraiment été sur la défensive, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé entre nous.

Ce samedi soir, où nous avions regardé « Casablanca » m'avait semblé être le point de non retour, et j'avais vraiment pensé que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous entendre.

J'adorais vraiment ce film et je m'étais dit qu'un sujet de discussion si sympathique aurait pu nous permettre de nous expliquer, et peut-être même de nous réconcilier. J'engageai donc la conversation. Elle me répondit avec politesse, mais ne chercha pas à approfondir. Elle semblait vouloir se focaliser sur le film et ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce que je lui racontais. Ce mutisme permanent m'énervait vraiment, elle gardait toujours la même tête, vaguement mélancolique, au-delà de la colère, cela m'attristait beaucoup. Sourire lui allait tellement mieux ! J'aurais voulu la secouer, lui dire que ce visage triste n'avait plus rien à faire ici, et qu'il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Mais je n'osais pas et m'astreignais à côtoyer un véritable fantôme. Ce qui me tuais le plus, c'était que j'avais nettement l'impression que cette morosité était là par ma faute. Je voulais donc essayer d'être le plus discret possible, comprenant bien que ma présence ne lui plaisait guère. M'isoler paraissait être la seule chose à faire, comme d'habitude. Je n'en avais pas envie. J'aurais aimé rester avec elle sur ce canapé, en regardant le film, nous aurions pu en discuter après, et passer une très bonne soirée au final. Mais je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence, si elle ne la désirait pas, et apparemment c'était le cas.

Je me levai donc, énervé et attristé qu'elle m'ignore à ce point, avec dans l'idée d'aller regarder la fin du film dans ma chambre. Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil. Décidément, j'étais vraiment transparent ! Un « bonsoir » serait sympa quand même ! On ne pouvait pas finir la soirée comme ça enfin, je trouvais cela si désespérant ! Je décidai donc de dire quelque chose, même le premier truc qui me vint en tête, et tant pis si c'est une idiotie.

**-Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je suis pianiste, et demain plusieurs personnes viennent m'aider à monter mon piano, donc ne t'étonne pas si il y a des inconnus dans l'appartement.**

Je n'avais vraiment pas réfléchi, et j'avais dis ça s'en même m'en rendre compte, alors que c'était totalement faux. J'étais vraiment pas malin...Ceci dit, là encore elle n'eut aucune réaction. C'était tellement frustrant ! J'attrapais ma poignée de porte quand le son de sa voix me fit me retourner vivement vers elle.

**-Edward !**

L'intensité avec laquelle elle avait crié mon nom avait rempli la pièce en un instant, cette ferveur me fit plaisir, même si je tentais de le cacher, de peur qu'elle croie que je me moquais d'elle. Je lui rendis un « oui ?» intéressé.

**- Euh, je...enfin. **

Elle balbutiai, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens entre ses mains. Le stress semblait l'envahir, et je compris vite qu'elle était inquiète par rapport à moi, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait me dire, ou de ma réaction peut-être ? Étais-je si effrayant que ça ? Je la regardais dans les yeux, profitant de chacune des expressions qu'elle prenait sans même s'en rendre compte. Tant qu'elle n'était pas en mode « maison hantée », cela me convenait. Je l'incitais à terminer. Elle respira un bon coup, et reprit.

**-Jane, ma petite sœur, voulait absolument voir l'appartement depuis mon emménagement, elle me tanne avec ça et comme elle a quelques jours avant sa rentrée des classes, elle m'a proposé de...Enfin bref, elle arrive lundi.**

Elle était vraiment très touchante, et la colère que j'avais en moi disparut presque aussitôt.

**-Ok je serai là, de toute façon. **Dis-je en tentant de rester impassible.

Quand je pénétrai dans ma chambre, je m'emparai du téléphone, il fallait que j'organise ma journée de demain, mes parents allaient être contents ! Depuis le temps qu'ils me suppliaient presque de reprendre le piano ! Je téléphonai donc à mon père, en prenant soin d'enclencher la télévision, pour couvrir le bruit de mon appel.

**-Allo, Papa ?**  
**-Bonjour Edward ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu nous appelles ! Comment vas-tu ?**  
**-Ça va bien Papa, merci. Dis-moi, je pensais que demain, tu pourrais venir à l'appartement avec Emmett et Jasper pour m'aider à monter mon piano, comme ça ce sera fait.**  
**-Ah enfin ! Ta mère et moi on y croyait plus ! C'est une très bonne décision mon fils, ton talent ne doit pas se perdre à cause d'une fille.** Me répondit-il, visiblement ravi. J'entendis des paroles, presque inaudible derrière le combiné, et je compris vite, Carlisle annonçait la nouvelle à Esmée. Il reprit ensuite la conversation.  
**-Ta mère est ravie ! **  
**-Sans blague...**  
**-Emmett voulait passer manger à la maison demain, il sera surement content de voir ton appartement. Jasper ne pourra pas, il est encore en Australie, tu sais bien. Je dirais à Emmett de venir avec des amis à lui, parce que ton piano est vraiment très lourd, nous n'y arriverons pas à trois. **  
**-Si il ramène les quatre mecs qui le collaient tout le temps au lycée, je ne sais pas si je vais les supporter.**  
**-Ils sont un peu envahissants, c'est vrai, mais ils ne sont pas méchants.**  
**-Envahissants ? Papa, la dernière fois qu'ils ont mis les pieds à la maison, c'était pour regarder le football sur notre grand écran. Outre le fait qu'ils ont passé la soirée à insulter les joueurs et à très largement complimenter les fesses de leurs épouses, le lendemain, il nous a fallu une demie journée pour ramasser les canettes de bières, les paquets de chips éventrés et les parts de pizza oubliées.**  
**-Bon, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Esmée me parle encore du canapé qu'ils ont taché de sauce tomate, mais en même temps, tu nous prévients au dernier moment !**  
**-Oui, je sais, désolé. Bon, qu'ils viennent, je m'arrangerais avec eux. **  
**-Et avec ta colocataire, Bella, c'est ça ? Comment ça se passe ?**  
**-Oui, c'est ça. Eh bien je...**

Des bruits dans la chambre de la dite personne me firent m'interrompre, je baissai le son de la télévision, et écoutai plus attentivement. Une respiration, très haletante ponctuait des sanglots qui montaient en intensité. Bella était en train de pleurer.

**-Edward ? T'es toujours là ?** Dit mon père, me forçant à revenir dans la conversation.  
**-Oui, papa, mais là il faut que je te laisse, je viendrai à neuf heures et demie demain, Embrasse maman pour moi, bisous. **

Je raccrochai, n'attendant même pas sa réponse. Tout en m'approchant du mur, j'arrêtai la télévision. J'entendais de plus en plus distinctement les pleurs de Bella dans l'autre pièce. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? Ces larmes avaient-elles un rapport avec notre relation si chaotique ? Peut-être qu'elle ne supportait plus de vivre ici, peut-être qu'elle ne me supportait plus ? A cette pensée, une vague de tristesse m'envahit, ma force me quitta, et je me laissai tomber au sol, adossé au mur de sa chambre. Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être ça, j'étais sur, au fond de moi, qu'elle ne me haïssait pas à ce point. Au point que je la fasse pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette idée, la faire pleurer me dégoutait de moi-même comme jamais auparavant. Les larmes des femmes en général me donnaient le cafard, celles de Rosalie m'avaient fendu le cœur, mais celles de Bella, me déchiraient totalement, de toutes parts, chose que je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, devais-je aller l'aider, la soutenir, au risque qu'elle me rejette en bloc ? Ou rester là, impuissant, à me torturer l'esprit. Pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité, j'écoutais sans bouger, dans un état quasi catatonique.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les sanglots cessèrent, et un silence religieux s'installa dans l'appartement. La curiosité et l'inquiétude me firent enfin me lever, je me dirigeai vers sa chambre et m'arrêtai devant la porte pour écouter. Aucun bruit, hormis son souffle régulier. Après une longue hésitation, j'ouvris sa porte le plus doucement du monde. Bella se trouvait sur son lit, à moitié couchée sur le coté, les mains recroquevillées sous sa tête. La lumière de sa chambre était allumée, mais elle dormait profondément. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, du fait de ses trop nombreuses larmes. J'entrai dans la pièce, avec tout autant de discrétion, et me rendis compte que c'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans sa chambre. Elle était plus grande que la mienne, mais pas immense non plus, Bella l'avait joliment décorée, avec des grands rideaux en velours, un petit fauteuil à l'air confortable et un miroir richement orné. De plus, en face du lit aux draps mauves, se trouvait un bureau où était posées des piles de photos. Par curiosité je jetai un coup d'œil aux clichés, et restai totalement bouche bée. Ils étaient magnifiques, vraiment, je n'y connaissais pas grand-chose, mais certains visages figés dans le papier glacé me bouleversaient. Était-ce elle qui avait pris ces photos ? Peut-être était elle photographe ? Bon sang, je ne savais même pas quel travail elle avait ! C'était vraiment navrant !

Un mouvement dans mon dos me fit presque sursauter, je me retournai vers elle et me figeai. Elle se tournait simplement dans l'autre sens. J'étais vraiment très culotté de venir dans sa chambre comme ça, quand même, mais je caressais l'idée de l'être encore plus. Je me rapprochai du lit, et la soulevai pour la placer au centre, en enlevant d'abord les draps de sous son corps. Elle était légère comme une plume, c'était la première fois que je la touchais de si près, je rougis presque à cette pensée. Elle se laissa docilement faire. Je la reposai donc entre les draps et déboutonnai son pantalon, tentant de regarder ailleurs. Si elle venait à se réveiller à ce moment précis, je ne pensais pas être capable de fournir une explication plausible qui expliquerait ma présence dans sa chambre en train de la déshabiller. Bella gémit légèrement mais heureusement elle ne broncha pas. Je recouvrais ensuite le drap sur elle. Elle était vraiment très belle, ses longs cheveux brun entouraient son visage avec simplicité, et l'ensemble me donna l'impression d'un véritable tableau. Après avoir éteint la lumière, je refermai la porte, retournai dans ma chambre et allai me coucher.

Je me levai tôt, me douchai, m'habillai, et avalai mon petit déjeuner en un temps record. Je quittai l'appartement vers neuf heures me rendant chez mes parents.

La matinée se déroula rapidement, Emmett et ses amis arrivèrent en retard, mais malgré cela, nous fûmes efficace et vers 11h00 je me garai dans l'allée devant mon appartement, suivi des autres. Emmett voulait à tout prix voir à quoi ressemblait mon chez moi, je lui laissai donc la clé, lui précisant que Bella devait certainement être là, il monta, suivi de près par ses amis. Quant à moi je préférai commencer à vider la voiture des quelques affaires qu'il me restait chez mes parents, et que j'avais embarquées, profitant de l'occasion. Mon père était au téléphone avec Esmée. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Emmett revint, seul.

**-Il est très sympas !** Me dit-il  
**-Oui, il est agréable. T'es tout seul ?** Le questionnai-je  
**-Les garçons sont encore en haut. **  
**-Tu leur as bien dit que Bella était là ?**  
**-Bah euh...non.**  
**-Emmett, ils vont faire un boucan pas possible, tu les connais ! Bon tu peux t'occuper de ces cartons là, je vais aller les chercher.**  
**-Ok, ok ! Mais tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop toi ! T'es amoureux ou quoi ?** Ricana-t-il de son rire tonitruant. Je baissai la tête.  
**-Enfin, Em', tu sais bien que je...**  
**-Mais oui, Rosalie ! Je sais Ed', mais bon, un flirt ça n'est pas mal aussi, non ?**  
**-T'es trop con !** M'écriai-je en pénétrant dans l'immeuble.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, j'entendis les garçons jurer comme des charretiers, je compris bien vite qu'ils parlaient de Bella. Comment pouvaient ils être si irrespectueux envers elle ? Ça me dépassait. Je m'apprêtais à entrer et à intervenir lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans le salon.

**-Je suis juste la colocataire d'Edward, pas sa copine ni son sex toy, alors oui la voie est libre mec, mais c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, t'as aucune chance !** Balança-elle.

Les quatre lourdauds restèrent bouche-bée. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant les têtes de crétins qu'ils arboraient. Tous se retournèrent vers moi, mais c'est Bella qui parut la plus surprise.

**-Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Bella.**  
**-Oui, on a eu ce plaisir**, répliqua sèchement Paul.  
**-Ne soyez pas rancunier, après tout vous l'avez bien cherché, et puis Bella n'est pas le genre de fille à se laisser marcher sur les pieds...Mais ça, je crois que vous vous en êtes aperçu tout seul.** Dis-je en riant de plus belle.  
**-T'es trop drôle Ed...**ironisa Tyler.  
**-Je sais, je sais ! Bon allez les mecs, on se bouge là, mon « Bohemia » va pas monter tout seul !**

Les quatre garçons passèrent la porte en silence, visiblement refroidis par la discussion. Je regardai Bella, elle souriait légèrement ! Cela la rendait tellement différente ! Remonté par ce sourire, je me décidai à être plus ouvert avec elle.

**-Bella, désolé pour leur manque de finesse.**

Elle parut tout d'abord très surprise par ma réflexion, mais finit par m'adresser un sourire, qui me donna l'impression qu'une brise légère emplissait la pièce.

**-Je survivrai !** Dit-elle

Je me sentais bien, heureux, confiant. Alors que je passais la porte, je me retournai vers elle.

**-Au fait, pas mal la répartie ! **

Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre, le sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapitre 7 : Un piano dans les escaliers

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 7 : Un piano dans les escaliers**

* * *

Les garçons travaillaient dur, et faisaient un boucan d'enfer, mais je laissais passer, après tout, ce qu'ils faisaient n'étaient vraiment pas facile. Assise dans le canapé du salon, je les entendais rire, jurer et gémir par la fenêtre ouverte. Cela m'amusait beaucoup. Je lisais avec intérêt le livre « Expiation » de Ian McEwan, et malgré mon grand intérêt pour le romans, je cédai bien vite à la curiosité de les regarder travailler. Je posai donc mon livre, et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre.

Les quatre garçons qui m'avaient surprise en tenue légère s'attelaient à sangler le piano, aidés par un cinquième jeune homme. Edward quant à lui parlait à un homme blond, qui semblait nettement plus vieux que lui. Malgré la distance à laquelle je me trouvais et la différence de couleurs de cheveux, je compris instinctivement qu'il s'agissait de son père, la ressemblance était plus qu'évidente. « Bon sang, le sex appeal c'est de famille chez eux ou quoi ! » pensai-je. En effet, son père avait certainement plus de quarante ans, pourtant il dégageait une impression de vitalité et d'assurance qui lui donnait largement dix ans de moins.

Quant à Edward, eh bien, dire qu'il était « époustouflant » contribuait déjà à l'enlaidir. Étrangement, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte plus tôt, mais c'était vrai, Edward était certainement l'homme le plus magnifique qu'il m'avait été donné de voir. A l'instant même où cette pensée me traversa l'esprit, et comme si le hasard faisait bien les choses, il leva la tête et nos regards se rencontrèrent. Il me fît un petit sourire et je rougissais comme une tomate. En un mouvement, nettement trop rapide, je me reculai de la fenêtre et tombai à la renverse. Les fesses sur la moquette, je jurai dans ma barbe, en tentant difficilement de me relever, dehors j'entendais le rire d'Edward. Un peu vexée, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans même jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'attrapai mon appareil photo dans le tiroir de mon bureau, et sortais de l'appartement avec l'intention d'aller prendre quelques clichés à l'improviste dans les rues du quartier. En descendant les escaliers je tombai nez à nez avec l'homme blond que je supposais être son père.

**-Bonjour**, dit-il avec enthousiasme.  
**-Bonjour**, répondis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il me regarda avec surprise, pensant surement que je n'étais qu'une voisine, je dissipai rapidement ce léger malentendu.  
**  
-Je suis Bella, la colocataire d'Edward.**  
**-Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas compris, Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward, enchanté**, s'enthousiasma-t-il en me serrant vigoureusement la main.  
**-J'en étais sure !** M'exclamai-je.** Je vous ai aperçu tout à l'heure, et j'ai immédiatement pensé que vous étiez son père, la ressemblance est vraiment frappante !**  
**-On me le dit souvent, pourtant Edward a tout de sa mère, Jasper son petit frère est surement celui qui me ressemble le plus, n'est-ce pas ?**

Carlisle avait lancé cette dernière question en direction du bas des escaliers et je dus me pencher vers lui pour voir à qui il parlait. Edward apparut dans mon champ de vision, il montait, un carton dans les mains. Ses yeux firent la navette entre moi et son père, visiblement, il n'avais pas suivi la conversation. Il allait prendre la parole, mais Carlisle le devança.

**-Bella trouvais que tu me ressemblais beaucoup, physiquement parlant.**  
**-Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais rencontré Jasper, mon petit frère, hormis la couleur de cheveux, ce sont de vraies photocopie**. Dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Carlisle me gratifia ensuite d'un sourire franc et reprit la parole

**-Bon, Bella, tu veux passer peut-être ?** Demanda-t-il en se collant contre le mur  
**-Oui, merci, j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de place pour installer le piano, alors je ne voulais pas vous déranger.**

Je passais devant Carlisle en lui faisant un sourire, il fît de même et continua à gravir les marches, je me retrouvais juste en face d'Edward

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de partir, tu ne déranges personne tu sais.** dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je rougis légèrement en baissant la tête.  
**-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais aller prendre quelques photos, et puis ce sera plus simple pour vous.**  
Je me déplaçai vers la droite pour le laisser passer, mais il m'imita dans mon geste. Un second mouvement sur la gauche nous mena au même résultat, après quelques piétinements, je posais mes mains sur ses épaules  
**-Stop, bouge plus !** M'exclamai-je

Je me collai contre le mur et lui laissai donc la voie libre. En passant, son bras frôla ma poitrine et je frémis légèrement à ce contact. Une très agréable odeur emplit mes narines, une sorte de mélange subtil et envoutant entre la senteur des amandes, l'arôme du cacao et la fraicheur d'une pluie estivale. Je le suivais du regard, quand il se retourna et posa son carton sur l'une des marches.

**-Bella, j'ai réfléchi et je crois vraiment qu'on est parti du mauvais pied tous les deux, je ne supporte plus cette mauvaise ambiance qui règne dans l'appartement, et je voudrais vraiment que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases, je suis sur que nous pourrions très bien nous entendre si nous prenions le temps de nous connaitre.**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, et voyant mon enthousiasme, il fît de même.

**-Je suis tellement contente que tu sois d'accord avec moi ! Je me désespérais de nous voir en froid comme ça, je suis désolée pour mes réactions et ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai vraiment été odieuse.**  
**-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es toute pardonnée, j'ai largement dépassé les bornes aussi et je m'en excuse. Donc, ok, on repart à zéro ?...Je suis Edward, Edward Cullen me dit-il en me tendant la main.**  
**-Ed' déjà en train de draguer les jolies voisines ? T'as pas perdu de temps dis moi !**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, cette voix grave m'avait interrompue, je me retournai vivement et me trouvai à dix centimètres d'un véritable géant, je dus lever la tête franchement pour voir son visage, il était très musclé, presque trop, et arborait des cheveux noir charbon.

**-Emmett, je te présente Bella, ma colocataire. Bella, mon frère, Emmett.**  
**-Enchanté de te connaitre !** S'esclaffa-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras comme si nous nous connaissions depuis tout petit.  
**-Moi de même**, dis-je en acquiesçant.  
**-C'est ta colocataire et ce n'est que maintenant que tu lui dis ton nom ? T'as emménagé quand rappelle moi ? **Reprit-il à l'intention d'Edward tout en me passant devant.  
**-Je lui avais déjà dit mon nom mais les choses se sont passées de telle manière que j'ai...enfin...**  
**-P'tit frère, si tu commences à perdre la boule au point de plus savoir à qui tu dis ton nom, tu devrais vraiment en parler à Papa, **se moqua-t-il en enjambant le carton posé sur une marche.  
**-Emmett, arrête un peu !**  
**-Fais gaffe à pas te faire interner sans t'en souvenir, t'aurais des surprises au réveil !**

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase du haut des escaliers, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, au dépend d'Edward. Il me fît une moue vexée, et je me forçai à me ressaisir.

**-Désolée, Isabella Swan, repris-je en lui tendant la main.**

Il la serra, sa paume était fraiche, alors que cet escalier était étroit et que nous mourrions de chaud.

**-En tout cas je suis content qu'on ait enfin pu se parler.  
-Moi aussi !  
-Bon, je te laisse, il faut que je monte ça, fais de belles photos !  
-J'y compte bien !**

Je le regardai prendre son carton et monter les escaliers, visiblement content de notre discussion. Dehors, sur le trottoir, un magnifique piano à queue attendait patiemment d'être monté, les quatre garçons de ce matin étaient là, et l'un d'eux me gratifia d'un regard mauvais. Je le lui rendis sans ménagement, il soutint le face à face pendant un court instant et finit par lâcher prise.

Je ne l'avais pas vu, tout à l'heure, de loin, mais le piano d'Edward était vraiment beau et très imposant, noir, brillant, avec des touches blanches nacrées impeccables. Il avait tout d'un piano professionnel. Le nom de la marque, « Bohemia » était gravé en lettre d'or sur le coté dans un style XVIIIème très classieux. Le pupitre était incurvé à plusieurs endroits, créant des motifs de forme arrondie. Je laissais distraitement mes doigts courir sur le clavier d'un blanc immaculé.

J'avais fait du piano étant petite, ma mère avait insisté, mais je n'étais pas très douée. Elle me voyait déjà en grande virtuose, et j'allais aux cours pour lui faire plaisir, pour qu'elle soit fière de moi. Elle m'encourageait beaucoup à l'époque, me faisant réviser mon solfège, m'achetant sans cesse de nouvelles partitions, mais surtout, à chaque fin de cours, elle était toujours en avance à la sortie du conservatoire. Et nous passions tout le trajet du retour à discuter de mon professeur, de mes progrès ou du morceau que je venais de jouer... Elle avait même pour projet de m'acheter un piano, pour que je puisse m'entrainer à la maison, et faire mes gammes tous les jours. Ce projet ne se concrétisa jamais. Un jeudi soir où je sortais de mon cours, je fus surprise de découvrir que ma mère n'était pas dans le parking, garée à sa place habituelle, comme c'était toujours le cas. Nous étions en Mars, une importante averse détrempait toute la ville. Ma mère ne vint jamais me chercher, j'avais sept ans, j'étais seule sous la pluie, et elle m'avait abandonnée. Je ne retournai jamais à mes cours de piano.

Je secouai la tête, comme pour effacer ces mauvais souvenirs de mon esprit et m'engageai dans la rue menant au petit parc.

L'après-midi fila à toute allure, je n'eus même pas le temps de le voir passer. En effet, j'avais pris quelques photos dans les environs, me baladant sans but précis, capturant des enfants téméraires, des ménagères désespérées ou encore des hommes d'affaires pressés sans me soucier de l'heure. Ce n'est que quand je m'arrêtai au bar « Summer Side », un café ambiance 70's, pour boire un verre, que je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était. Dix neuf heures passées ! Je n'avais pas préparé le lit de Jane, les placards était quasiment vides et l'appart' était un vrai chantier, il fallait vraiment que je rentre ! Je payai donc mon Irish coffee et sortis du bar à vive allure. Heureusement pour moi, la supérette était encore ouverte, j'achetai à manger pour ce soir et demain, et rentrai directement à l'appartement.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'entendis des voix dans l'appartement, deux personnes au moins étaient en train de se disputer, et l'une d'elle était Edward, son timbre de voix était totalement inimitable, et je n'avais pas eu besoin de beaucoup l'entendre pour vite le mémoriser. La curiosité me fît me coller contre la porte d'entrée, veillant à ne faire aucun bruit qui puisse révéler ma présence. Une voix féminine que je n'avais jamais entendu était en train de parler.

**-Mon chéri, s'il te plait, fais moi cette faveur là, j'aimerais tellement t'entendre à nouveau.**

_Mon chéri ? Il parlait à sa petite amie ? Et de quelle faveur parlait elle ? L'entendre à nouveau ? Je ne comprenais rien._  
**  
-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, à chaque fois que je joue je pense à elle, ne me demande pas ça, je t'en supplie.**

_Edward avait de la colère dans sa voix, mais la fin de sa phrase était d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme. Cette fille lui demandait certainement de jouer du piano et lui refusait à cause d'une autre femme. Un coureur de jupons ?_  
**-Fais le pour moi, Edward, j'aime tellement quand tu joues cette mélodie.**

Un petit toussotement derrière moi me fît sursauter, et je tombai par terre une fois encore, Emmett me regardait en rigolant.

**-Fais attention où tu mets les pieds Miss Maladroite ! Et laisse pas trainer tes oreilles,** me dit-il en m'aidant à me relever. Il m'épousseta les épaules et les cheveux comme si j'avais dix ans, et entra dans l'appartement sans même s'annoncer. Les joues rouge pivoine, je le suivis en refermant la porte derrière moi.

**-Bonsoir Bella !** Dit Carlisle avant même que je ne me sois retournée.  
**-Voici donc la fameuse Bella ! Je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward,** dit la belle femme accrochée à la main de Carlisle.

Bon, de toute évidence, j'étais vraiment nulle pour écouter aux portes, la voix féminine avec laquelle il parlait n'était absolument pas (celle de) sa petite amie, mais de sa mère ! Je me sentais vraiment idiote d'avoir pensé cela.

**-Bonjour,** dis-je, le rouge aux joues.  
**-Pourquoi fameuse ?** Demanda Edward avec froideur.  
**-Pour rien, pour rien,** dit Carlisle, Edward, **tu ne veux vraiment pas jouer un peu de piano, pour ta mère ?**  
**-Non, bon sang ! C'est la troisième fois que je vous le dis !**  
**-Je suis certain que Bella adorerait t'entendre jouer**, fit Emmett  
**-Emmett, s'il te plait...**s'énerva Edward  
**-Bah, t'as qu'à lui demander, Bella ?**

En un instant tous les regards se vrillèrent sur moi, chacun me scrutait pour essayer de connaitre mon point de vue sur la question. Surprise d'être d'un seul coup le centre d'attention, je restais muette comme une carpe l'espace d'un instant. Je mourrais d'envie d'entendre Edward jouer.

**-J'aimerais beaucoup t'écouter Edward, mais si...**  
**-Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, toi !** Explosa-t-il, ne me laissant même pas finir ma phrase.

Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers sa chambre, et claqua sa porte avec rage. Esmée lui emboita le pas, en tambourinant à la porte.

**-Edward, excuse moi, c'était stupide, je n'aurais pas du tant insister. Sors de là, mon chéri, s'il te plait.** Le supplia-t-elle presque.  
**-Foutez-moi la paix tous, vous me fatiguez.**  
**-Laisse, maman, il se calmera tout seul, tu l'appelleras demain, il sera de meilleure humeur, j'en suis sur,** dit Emmett en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Comment devais-je prendre ça ? Emmett voulait que je parle à son frère ou quelque chose du même acabit ? Mais c'était pas mes affaires et je refusais de m'en mêler, surtout compte tenu du ton sur lequel il m'avait parlé ! J'étais pas masochiste !

Carlisle et Esmée passèrent la porte préoccupés, et ils me dirent un petit « au revoir ». Emmett s'arrêta sur le palier et se retourna vers moi.

**-Ma p'tite Bella, on te le confie, occupe t'en bien !**  
**-Edward est un grand garçon, je suis certaine qu'il sait parfaitement ce qui est le mieux pour lui, quant à moi, je suis pas sa mère, sa sœur, sa nounou et encore moins sa copine, et je n'ai pas à m'occuper de lui, il le fait très bien tout seul.**  
**-A ta place je n'en serais pas si sure.**  
**-A quel sujet ?**  
**-Un peu tous en fait, mais ça tu le découvriras bien par toi-même,** dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue et en dévalant les escaliers.

Edward était un peu étrange, c'était certain, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son frère. Emmett était vraiment un spectacle à lui tout seul, mais je l'aimais bien. Et malgré l'incident qui venait de se dérouler, j'avais passé une journée pleine de surprise.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Un dessert ?

Voilà donc le chapitre 8 ^^ Je pense que vous serez agréablement surprise par la tournure des évènements xD Même si les choses sont loin d'être réglées, je vous le dit direct. Je commence tout juste à prendre mes marques sur FF, et j'ai découvert que ce matin que je pouvais répondre aux reviews -_-' (le premier qui se moque, je lui fait bouffer ses cheveux ! "Regard menaçant" Donc à partir de maintenant j'essaierais de tous vous répondre ^^ Pour l'heure, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ajout en fav', mise en alert et tout ça. Merci ! Ça représente beaucoup pour moi 3 Merci tout particulier à lyraparleor, Mimia26, et Bellaandedwardamour pour leurs nombreuses reviews !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 8 : Un dessert ?

* * *

**

De ma chambre, j'entendis la porte claquer dans l'entrée. Ils venaient de partir, enfin. Des bruits de pas dans le salon se firent entendre : Bella. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

Ma mère savait pertinemment que je ne pouvais plus toucher mon piano, alors pourquoi m'avait elle forcé la main ? Mon talent avait disparu. Lorsque Rosalie m'avait quitté, il était partit avec elle. Mes doigts ne savaient plus quoi faire sur le clavier. La musique ne savait plus me parler, je ne pouvais plus la ressentir, l'interpréter, la vivre et la sublimer. C'était comme si je ne savais plus rien sur la musique, j'étais comme une coquille vide.

Bella toqua à ma porte et me sortit de mes pensées douloureuses.

**-Edward, j'ai fait le repas, ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ce soir ? Les diners chacun dans notre coin, j'en peux vraiment plus, et puis je ne t'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure.**  
Je restais silencieux, j'étais trop énervé pour lui répondre. Elle insista.  
**-Tu ne seras pas obligé de parler, juste de rester à table et de manger.**  
_Silence._  
**-En plus j'ai fait des pâtes ! Edward, s'il te plait** dit-elle implorante.  
Son ton me fit tressaillir, mais je tenais bon et gardais le silence, elle tapota une nouvelle fois à la porte.  
**-Edward Cullen, tes sautes d'humeur commencent vraiment à me fatiguer, reste là à faire la gueule si ça t'amuse, moi je vais manger !** Cria-t-elle avec rage

Je l'entendis retourner dans la cuisine, après un brouhaha de casseroles et d'assiettes, le son de la télé s'installa dans l'espace sonore.

J'aurais certainement pu rester dans ma chambre toute la soirée, si deux éléments n'étaient pas intervenus dans l'équation. Tout d'abord, fait irréfutable, je mourrais de faim, mon ventre semblait pousser des petits cris plaintifs, ponctués par des borborygmes impressionnants et même si je tentais de les ignorer, une partie de mon cerveau me criait de sortir de cette chambre et de me jeter sur le premier plat que je verrais. De plus une odeur absolument divine avait pris possession de l'appartement, et je sentais mes résistances s'écrouler au fur et à mesure. Deuxièmement, plus je réfléchissais à ma réaction, plus il me semblait que je me conduisais comme un vrai gamin, à bouder dans ma chambre. Après tout, je lui avais parlé comme à un chien, et elle venait gentiment me proposer de manger avec elle, vu mon silence, il était légitime qu'elle finisse par s'énerver.

La faim et les remords eurent vite fait de venir à bout de ma bouderie infantile, et je me décidai donc à sortir de ma chambre, le plus discrètement possible. J'avais ma fierté tout de même ! Mais je devais largement la sous-estimer, car elle ne fut pas dupe !

**-Vu !** S'écria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers moi.  
Je restais immobile, interdit, mais surtout surpris par un tel élan. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément.  
**-Je t'ai laissé des pâtes dans la casserole, si tu as faim.  
-Et pas qu'un peu ! **  
Elle rit de plus belle.  
**-Pourquoi tu ris ?  
-Tu es assez prévisible en fin de compte,** dit-elle avec malice  
**-Même pas en rêve !** Lui dis-je avec taquinerie

Elle avait préparé des pâtes avec de la crème et des champignons, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Je me servis une assiette et vint m'assoir à coté d'elle. Elle regardait un film de Woody Allen, assez peu connu, « La rose pourpre du Caire », je n'eus aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Apparemment nous avions des gouts cinématographiques communs !

**-Tu l'as déjà vu ?** Me demanda-t-elle  
**-Oui, il me plait beaucoup d'ailleurs!  
-A moi aussi, mais je ne devrais pas le regarder,** ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste.  
**-Pourquoi cela ?** Dis-je en avalant un bouchée de spaghetti.  
**-Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais la fin me fait toujours verser une petite larme, elle est tellement triste ! **Soupira-t-elle  
**-Si je me souviens bien, Mia Farrow est abandonné par les deux hommes c'est ça ?  
-Oui, elle reste donc avec son idiot de mari.  
-Pas très réjouissant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire...Mais en même temps, il n'y a pas d'autre fin possible.  
-Je sais bien, et c'est surement ça le plus triste.**

Mon assiette était maintenant vide, j'avais dévoré mon plat à vitesse grand V, et Bella s'en était evidemment rendu compte.

**-Eh bien, ça t'a plu apparemment !  
-C'était délicieux, merci, tu cuisines très bien.  
-Tu rigoles ? Mettre de la crème dans une casserole et des pâtes dans de l'eau, un enfant de dix ans aurait réussi aussi bien que moi. **  
Elle se leva et attrapa nos deux assiettes, mais je lui repris des mains presque instantanément.  
**-Non, toi tu reste là, je m'occupe de la vaisselle. Tu as déjà fait à manger, je peux au moins me charger de ça.  
-Tu es sur ?  
-Certain ! Allez, rassieds toi et profite du film.** Acquiesçai-je en souriant.  
**-Merci**, me dit-elle en se rasseyant.

Dans la cuisine, je passais un bon quart d'heure à tout ranger et à tout nettoyer. Une fois la pièce propre, je retournai dans le salon.

Bella n'avait pas bougé, elle pleurait.

Je m'approchai d'elle à pas feutrés, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ses larmes avaient une fois de plus un effet d'électrochoc sur moi. Elle m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais ça ne changeait rien, je me sentis mal en un instant. Quand elle remarqua ma présence, elle essuya subrepticement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Le générique de fin du film défilait sur le poste de télévision.

**-Je t'avais dit que la fin me faisait pleurer à chaque fois**, dit-elle en tentant de se cacher derrière ses longs cheveux bruns.** La fin de « Cabaret » de Bob Fosse me fait le même effet, mais je continue à les regarder, je suis vraiment idiote. Désolée de t'infliger ça Edward, laisse moi deux minutes, et ça va passer.**

Elle s'excusait, pleine de honte et de remords, alors que je la trouvais si touchante, elle était totalement vulnérable, son caractère à fleur de peau lui infligeait de tels sanglots. Mais comment aurais-je pu être rebuté par son comportement ? Elle me donnait instinctivement envie de la protéger, comme on le ferait pour une enfant, à cela près qu'elle n'avait rien d'une enfant. Son corps de femme me le rappelait à chaque minute, et je me surpris à la trouver attirante en cet instant.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, malgré ses grandes expirations, ses paupières étaient closes. Doucement elle les ouvrit, et me regarda droit dans les yeux, le chocolat de ses iris me transperça de toute part. C'est à ce moment très précis que quelque chose se passa dans mon cerveau, un déclic, une décharge ou peut-être une illumination ? Je ne savais pas, mais je sentais que je devais obéir à cette force, au risque qu'elle m'engloutisse à jamais.

D'un pas décidé, je m'avançais vers elle et l'étreignis avec douceur. Elle resta tétanisée entre mes bras, la surprise se lisait sur son visage, elle hésita. Au bout d'un moment elle brisa ses barrières, et referma ses bras autour de moi.

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps nous sommes restés enlacés au milieu du salon, mais cela importait peu. Le temps s'était arrêté, la vie avait stoppé, seul subsistait son souffle, d'abord haletant puis petit à petit calme, serein. J'éprouvais une rafale de sentiments, la joie, la compassion, la sérénité...Je me sentais à ma place, cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des mois, je me trouvais là ou il fallait que je sois. Je réussissais à la calmer, à l'aider. Son souffle dans le creux de mon cou, son parfum, sucré, complexe, m'envoutaient totalement. J'étais entier, libre, heureux.

De manière contradictoire, une partie de moi, bien moins importante que la précédente cependant, se sentait un peu perdue, j'étais confus, pourquoi réagissais-je de cette manière ? Bella n'étais rien pour moi, du moins, pas que je sache, la seule qui comptait pour moi était Rosalie, c'était encore l'unique chose dont je pouvais être sûr, mais cette envie fulgurante me plongeait dans le doute le plus épais, une telle incertitude me faisait peur, pire encore, elle me terrifiait.

Bella gesticula entre mes bras, signe qu'elle désirait rompre notre étreinte. Je la laissai se dégager, elle recula d'un pas, mais resta assez près pour que je puisse sentir son odeur. Alors qu'elle rougissait, visiblement gênée, je me sentais tout à fait à l'aise.

**-Merci, je suppose.** Dit-elle, hésitante. **J'essaierais d'éviter de regarder le film, la prochaine fois. **

Je la regardais avec insistance, et elle tourna la tête vers la télé. Elle l'éteignit et s'approcha de moi d'un pas peu affirmé. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fuie dans sa chambre ou quelque chose comme ça, mais au lieu de cela, elle planta son regard dans le mien et me fixa de ses yeux perçants. Nous étions à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre et j'arrivais à entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Les battements du mien faisaient concurrence au sien et à eux deux ils formaient une véritable mélodie qui emplissait franchement la pièce, brisant le silence. En un battement de cils, elle quitta notre face à face et frôla mon épaule, ce contact me fit tressaillir. Je me retournai, elle avait stoppé sa marche et se trouvait juste devant moi, de dos. Je laissai mon nez se perdre dans ses cheveux, il sentais une odeur délicieuse. J'aurais voulu les toucher.

En un souffle, elle se retourna vers moi, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, si doucement que je me demandais presque si je n'avais pas rêvé. Son baiser fut furtif, mais puissant, et j'en ressentis la chaleur jusqu'au bout de mes orteils

Rapidement, elle recula, et partit vers sa chambre, mais je réussis à attraper son poignet, la ramenant vers moi. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui engageai le baiser, elle résista un peu, cherchant à retirer ma main autour de son poignet, mais finit par se laisser faire, mieux encore, elle prit pleinement part a l'échange sensuel qui se déroulait entre nos lèvres. Elle laissa ses baisers se promener sur mon visage, alors que je lui lâchait le poignet. Je déposai à nouveau ma bouche sur la sienne en l'emprisonnant de mes bras. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux, alors que sa poitrine frôlait à plusieurs reprises mon torse. Je laissai mes propres mains vagabonder dans son dos, ses cheveux, ses hanches...

Le souffle vint à nous manquer, et nous fûmes obligés de nous arrêter. Elle profita de ce court instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur mes épaules, et me repoussa. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens une dernière fois. Elle semblait perdue, tout sur son visage le montrait clairement. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de douter ainsi. Elle courut vers sa chambre, et cette fois-ci je n'essayai pas de la retenir. La dernière vision que j'eus d'elle fut ses magnifiques cheveux châtains qui disparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Cette nuit là, je dormis comme une enclume, ce qui me surprit, vu la matière à réflexion que j'avais récoltée la veille. En temps normal, j'aurais du passer ma nuit à cogiter sur les évènements. Lorsque je me réveillai, l'appartement était totalement vide, pas de traces de Bella, ni de la fameuse Jane. Je me préparai donc pour l'accueillir dignement, vues les circonstances, il valait mieux essayer de faire bonne impression. Je ne savais pas où était partie Bella, mais il était clair qu'elle avait cherché à m'éviter. Cela m'attrista, mais pas outre mesure, je comprenais sa surprise et sa confusion. Bizarrement, je n'avais aucune honte concernant l'évènement de la veille, je ressentais tout ceci avec une sérénité presque ridicule. Je ne regrettais rien. Je me préparai en prenant mon temps, et ne finis de m'habiller que vers 11H45. Bella n'était toujours pas là. J'étais en train de mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement quand elle passa la porte les bras plein de sacs de courses.

**-Bonjour,** dis-je naturellement  
**-Bonjour.  
-Tu as fait les courses ? Tu n'y étais pas déjà allée hier ?  
-Je n'avais pas acheté grand-chose, et je me suis dis qu'on serait tranquille pour la semaine comme ça, ma sœur mange comme quatre.  
-Je comprends, je vais t'aider à ranger !**

Elle ne répondit rien, elle était mal à l'aise, clairement et simplement. Nous rangions les courses en silence, quand par hasard, ma main frôla la sienne, elle la retira en un geste, presque de dégout.

**-Bella, pour hier soir, je tenais à te dire que...**

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et me coupa la parole, elle en profita pour se défiler, ignorant royalement ce que j'allais dire. Elle ouvrit la porte, et une jeune fille blonde se jeta à son coup, suivie d'un grand type d'une bonne quarantaine d'année portant une épaisse moustache.

**-Bella !** S'écria la petite blonde que je supposais être Jane.  
**-Jane, ma belle, comment tu vas ?**

Elle ne ressemblait pas trop à Bella, physiquement parlant, mais il y avait nettement quelque chose de commun entre elles, dans la gestuelle et surtout dans les yeux.

**-Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle à franchi ce palier, il me semble,** répondit le moustachu à sa place, alors que Bella posait ses yeux chocolats sur moi.  
**-Jane, Papa, je vous présente Edward.  
-Enchanté,** dis-je en m'approchant.  
**-Bonjour, jeune homme,** fit-il en me serrant la main, **moi c'est Charlie, le père de Bella.**  
**-Je suis Jane,** dit l'adolescente en souriant.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Accès de colère autour

Salut, salut :D

Nous sommes jeudi ! Et voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. Je pense poster un nouveau chapitre chaque Lundi et Jeudi, mais bon, la régularité et moi ça fait 35 -_-' Alors je suis capable de complètement oublier... Vous voilà prévenue :P

Pour le moment, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Il voit débarquer Jane, qui est un personnage important...et haut en couleurs !

Je finirais par un grand merci ! J'ai eu une foule de mails de ff dans ma boite et je dois avouer que ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^^

Voilà, voilà ^^ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**_

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 9 : Accès de colère autour d'une robe bleue

* * *

**

**-Papa s'inquiète pour toi tu sais.** Dit Jane  
**-Papa s'inquiète pour le chat du voisin lorsqu'il disparait deux jours de suite, alors pour sa fille ainée tu imagines !  
-Tous les soirs il fait le pied de grue devant le téléphone, espérant que tu appelles et je te raconte pas l'état dans lequel il est après tes coups de fil.  
-Hmm...**fis-je en mimant une réflexion intense, **souriant, limite béat, surexcité comme un gamin et certainement plein de gentillesse envers tout le monde. Je me trompe ?**  
**-Portrait plus que fidèle !** S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Nous étions toutes les deux dans ma chambre, mon père était parti, Edward vaquait à ses occupations et Jane inspectait ma chambre avec minutie. Ma sœur n'avait aucune gêne, et fouiller dans les affaires des autres ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié mes rideaux et l'ensemble de mon mobilier et s'était assise à la chaise de mon bureau, inspectant mes dernières photos.

**-Tu as toujours celle que j'adore ? Tu sais celle de la petite fille et du grand-père dans ce parc ?  
-Elle est dans le premier tiroir, à droite, regarde.** Elle s'exécuta  
**-Ils ont l'air si heureux, si paisibles. Je la regarde souvent, elle me fait toujours penser à toi.** Chuchota-t-elle.

Je l'enlaçai avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

**-J'ai toujours ton bracelet autour du poignet, je ne l'enlève jamais, dire que tu n'étais qu'un bout de chou quand tu l'as fabriqué, je m'étonne presque qu'il tienne encore, depuis le temps.**

Elle se mit à tripoter un bracelet en perles accroché à mon poignet gauche, il était tout simple, avec des petites perles de toutes les couleurs, quelques unes étaient même phosphorescentes. Le fil de nylon commençait à fatiguer et certaines perles avaient perdu de leur éclat mais cela importait peu, c'était mon bracelet préféré. Pendant une longue minute, nous restâmes silencieuses, dans la quiétude de ma chambre.  
Elle se leva et ouvrit sa valise qui trainait devant mon armoire.

**-Tu m'aides ?** S'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme

Sans surprise, elle avait pris trois fois trop de vêtements, de chaussures et d'accessoires. Jane était une véritable fashion victim, chose qui m'avait beaucoup amusée à une époque. En effet, petite, elle était une vraie poupée, et j'aimais l'habiller de telle ou telle sorte, étant donné qu'elle adorait se faire pouponner, nous nous amusions beaucoup. Maintenant, c'était elle qui me donnait des conseils de mode sur mes tenues vestimentaires. Et l'inversion des rôles étaient loin de me plaire. Elle me prenait pour un véritable mannequin, et les longues heures passées dans les magasins pour filles à essayer n'importe quoi avaient le don de me pomper l'air très rapidement. Je l'aidai donc à ranger ses affaires dans ma penderie presque vide.

**-Cette semaine il faut absolument que nous allions faire les boutiques, Bella, parce que là tu survis à peine avec le minimum vital !  
-Jane, pitié...**suppliai-je mollement sachant pertinemment que je n'y couperais pas.  
**-Estime toi heureuse, je t'épargne la lingerie !  
-Youpi...**lâchai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Sa valise se vidait petit à petit, même si j'avais l'impression de ne pas en voir la fin. Chaque vêtement qui sortait de la valise était examiné et commenté comme une œuvre d'art. Soudain elle interrompit son commentaire argumenté d'une robe bleu roi achetée dans un petit magasin en solde.

**-Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi sexy !  
-Qui ça ?  
-Le pape !...Edward, évidemment !  
-Jane, enfin, il a dix ans de plus que toi !  
-Bah quoi je disais juste ça comme ça ! Et puis tu ne peux pas nier qu'il est carrément canon.**

Je la regardai en souriant, j'étais vraiment contente de la voir là, ses mimiques, son regard ingénu et ses magnifiques cheveux blonds m'avaient vraiment manqué. Depuis qu'elle était née, nous n'avions jamais été séparées plus de trois jours, et cela me faisait bizarre de ne pas l'avoir dans mes pattes en permanence. Sa désinvolture chronique qui m'irritait la plupart du temps, me donnait maintenant le sourire.

**-Bella, je te parle !** Trépigna-t-elle  
**-Pardon, Ja', je pensais à autre chose. Tu disais ?**

Elle se rapprocha de moi et me regarda avec un sourire mutin plein de sous entendus.

**-A moins que ce soit chasse gardée...  
-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parle ?  
-Bon je vais te la faire courte, est-ce que t'en pinces pour ton colocataire si sexy ?  
-Mais non enfin ! T'as de ces idées !** Répondis-je, pas aussi convaincante que je l'aurais voulu.

Tout d'un coup, elle se mit à rire, de sa petite voix enfantine.

**-Pourquoi tu ris ?  
-T'es toute rouge sœurette !**

Immédiatement je me cachai le visage avec mes mains, et d'un coup d'œil furtif je tentai de regarder mon miroir. Doucement, j'enlevai mes mains de mes pommettes et je me rendis compte qu'elle avait raison. Ma stupéfaction provoqua une nouveau fou rire de ma sœur. J'eus nettement l'impression qu'un second rire venait s'ajouter au sien, je tendis l'oreille, faisant signe à Jane de se taire un instant, mais aucun bruit ne me parvint. J'avais certainement rêvé...  
**  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité  
**-Rien, j'ai crus que...enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
-Mouais, mouais,** fit-elle, perplexe. **En tout cas, je constate trois choses, déjà tu es complètement dans la lune, ensuite tu te mets en mode « tomate » lorsque je parle de lui et pour finir, vu les regards insistants qu'il te lançait du coin de l'œil tout à l'heure, c'est clair qu'il y a un truc.**  
**-Il a fait ça ?** M'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

Jane ne manqua pas de le remarquer et je compris que ma réaction abondait très largement dans son sens. Elle se remit à rire.

**-Ah ! J'en étais sure ! Je te connais par cœur !**

C'était vrai qu'elle me connaissait très bien, comme mon père, je n'avais aucune capacité à cacher mes sentiments, et ma sœur était passée maitre dans l'art de découvrir ce qui pouvait me trotter dans la tête. Les expériences précédentes avaient prouvé que j'avais du caractère, mais jamais assez pour résister à Jane. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle obtenait toujours se qu'elle voulait. Mais, tout de même ! Comment diable pouvait-elle être si futée et perspicace alors qu'elle n'avait même pas 16 ans ? Elle planta son regard dans le mien, bien décidée à me faire avouer les faits. Je résistais, du mieux que je pouvais, son visage d'ange me faisait vaciller.

**-Bella, s'il te plait, dis moi ! On ne se cache jamais rien toutes les deux n'est-ce pas ?** Me supplia-t-elle  
**-Je n'ai rien à cacher, rien du tout,** balbutiai-je.  
**-Ah vraiment ?** Fit-elle faussement étonnée.  
**-Oui.  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir, Bell' tu le sais bien.  
-MAIS JE NE MENS PAS!** Hurlai-je d'un seul coup.

Ma voix, tonitruante, devait certainement s'être entendue jusqu'au trottoir, incluant donc Edward qui occupait la chambre à côté. Jane resta totalement penaude devant mon éclat de colère, et c'était compréhensible. De mémoire, je n'avais jamais eu une telle réaction devant personne, et surement pas contre ma sœur.  
**  
-Excuse moi Jane, je me suis levé très tôt ce matin et je manque un peu de sommeil, je vais aller prendre l'air, ça me fera du bien, tu n'as qu'a finir de ranger tes affaires pendant ce temps, je vais aller au petit parc en bas, mais j'ai besoin d'être seule un peu, d'accord ?**

**-Oui, oui** marmonna-t-elle encore choquée, **tu es sure que ça va ?**  
**-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.**

Tout en attrapant mon appareil photo, j'enjambai la valise et passai la porte avec hâte, au même instant, Edward franchissait la sienne.

**-Bella, attends je...  
-Désolé, c'est vraiment pas le moment Edward.**

N'attendant même pas sa réponse, je dépassai l'entrée de l'appartement et fermai la porte derrière moi. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatre sans même y penser, j'étais trop préoccupée pour ça.

Moi qui espérais que la venue de Jane me permettrait de penser à autre chose. Je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Je marchais rapidement, slalomant entre les passants, je faisais à peine attention à la direction que je prenais. J'étais totalement perdue. Ce baiser, mon mutisme du matin, ma réaction face à Jane de tout nier en bloc, et surtout mon accès de colère si soudain, tout ça, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne faisais jamais ce genre de choses, Jane si, mais moi non, elle, elle est comme notre mère, inconstante, surexcitée, instable et moi je suis comme mon père, posée, claire et raisonnable, ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Je n'étais pas comme ma mère, je ne voulais pas être comme elle.

Déjà je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais embrassé Edward. J'en avais eu envie, bien sur, quand il m'avait enlacée, je m'étais sentie apaisée entre ses bras et son odeur, irrésistible, m'avait envoutée totalement. Mais je n'avais pas voulu de ce baiser, si fougueux, haletant, électrique...A cet instant je stoppai net ma marche, éberluée.

**-Putain, mais je suis en train de fantasmer là ?** pensai-je à voix haute

Plusieurs passants autour de moi me lancèrent un regard surpris, d'autres se mirent à rire, mais tout l'auditoire me prit pour une folle, à n'en pas douter. Je portai mes mains à ma bouche, bon sang, j'avais dit ça tout haut, mais quelle gourde ! Je repris ma marche, fuyant les moqueries des badauds.

C'était clair, je me mentais à moi-même, j'avais parfaitement et consciemment eu envie de ses lèvres à cet instant et chercher à le nier ne servait à rien. Mais alors quoi ? L'attirance physique ne suffisait pas, et je ne voulais en aucun cas me lancer dans une relation avec Edward Cullen. Il n'était pas du tout fait pour moi, et je n'étais pas le moins du monde faite pour lui. Il ne doit pas manquer d'admiratrices et ce n'est surement pas une fille comme moi qui doit l'intéresser. De toute façon je suis certaine qu'il m'a juste embrassée comme ça, il n'y avait surement aucun sentiment derrière son geste, et ce n'est pas parce que notre entourage fait des sous-entendus à la noix qu'il va se passer quelque chose, et de toute manière, il ne se passera rien.

**-Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec un homme quel qu'il soit !** criai-je une nouvelle fois au milieu de la rue.

Toute honteuse, je m'attendais à de nouvelles moqueries de la part des passants, mais en regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que la rue était quasiment vide. Seule une petite fille sur le trottoir d'en face jouait sur le perron d'une grande maison blanche au volets bleus. J'avais marché sans même regarder où j'allais, et résultat, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, il fallait que je rentre, pour m'excuser auprès de Jane, et parce qu'elle allait s'inquiéter. L'idée qu'Edward lui aussi s'inquiète pour moi me traversa l'esprit, mais je la chassai dans l'instant, irritée de penser à lui. Je traversai donc la rue en faisant signe à la petite fille.

**-Hey, petite! Dis moi, tu connais le nom de cette rue ?**

Elle ne répondit pas.

**-Ma belle, je te parle, s'il te plait, réponds à ma question.  
-J'ai pas le droit.** Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix  
**-Oh, je comprends, ta maman t'a interdit de parler aux inconnus, je suppose. Ce n'est pas grave, merci quand même.**

Je m'éloignai donc de la maison blanche, je trouverai mon chemin seule, après tout j'étais une grande fille.

**-Madame, madame, attends !**

La petite me courait après, un papier à la main.

**-Je peux pas te dire mais c'est écrit là ! Tiens !**

Elle me tendit une carte de visite colorée, où était marqué :

_Tanya Denali  
Publicitaire Eco-innovation  
1731 rue Nelson Mandela  
702-427-7030_

**-C'est le nom de ta maman ?**

Elle fit oui de la tête. Vue de près elle me rappelait nettement quelqu'un, je ne saurais trop dire qui, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans et j'étais certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vue. De ces petites mains elle attrapa avec hésitation mon appareil photo.

**-Tu veux que je te prenne en photo ?  
-Oui**, fit-elle en gigotant, toute gênée.

Elle était vraiment trop mignonne. Je m'exécutai donc, et prit plusieurs clichés d'elle, lorsque j'entendis une voix masculine provenant du perron de la jolie maison blanche.

**-Kate ? Kitty ! T'es où bon sang, Kate !** cria l'homme affolé.  
**-Papa !** Fit-elle en s'approchant de sa maison, **regarde la madame elle a pris plein de photos de moi !**

L'homme descendit les marches en bois blancs et enlaça sa fille.

**-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Emmett !**


	12. Chapitre 10 : Mademoiselle Sans gêne

Bonjour, Bonsoir les loulous ! Eh oui, le lundi est synonyme de nouveau chapitre ! :D Je tente d'être la plus régulière possible dans la publication, et miracle, mon cerveau de poisson rouge n'a pas fait des siennes cette fois-ci xD

Ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Edward, et met principalement en scène notre petite Jane ^^ Qui n'est pas si petite que ça, d'ailleurs :P Il vous faudra donc attendre un peu pour pouvoir connaitre les détails de la vie d'Emmett.

Sinon pas grand chose à rajouter, sinon un merci pour vos reviews, mise en alert et fav' !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, à l'instar du personnage de Jane :D

Et comme d'habitude : N'hésitez pas à argumenter dans vos reviews ! S'il vooooooooooooooooous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit "Grand yeux de Cocker"

Have Fun !

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 10 : Mademoiselle Sans gêne**

* * *

**-Est-ce que t'as couché avec ma sœur ?**

Jane se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma porte, imperturbable, alors que je restais coi devant ce qu'elle venait de me sortir, comme ça, de but en blanc. Alors que Bella serait certainement morte de honte à la seule pensée de poser une telle question, sa sœur affichait une désinvolture et une légèreté qui me sidérait. Elle ne semblait pas avoir une once de gêne et paraissait encore moins intimidée. Elle aurait certainement eu la même attitude si elle m'avait demandé l'heure ou la météo du jour. Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, et me sentant vraiment embarrassé qu'une adolescente à peine nubile me parle aussi crument de mon activité sexuelle, je me sentis presque rougir.

**-Quoi ? Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'aurais 16 ans dans deux mois, j'ai dépassé le stade du « comment on fait les bébés ? », quand même !** Fit-elle en me bousculant pour entrer dans ma chambre sans même attendre que je l'y autorise.  
**-Wah, elle est cool ta piaule ! Enfin, pas autant que celle de Bella.** Continua-t-elle en s'affalant sur mon lit. **Il est super grand ton matelas !** Elle se rapprocha de ma table de chevet et prit le livre qui s'y trouvait. **Tu lis quoi en ce moment ? « Millenium » ? « de Stieg Larsson » ? Putain dans le genre « j'ai un nom à coucher dehors » il gagne tous les records celui-là. C'est bien au moins ?**  
**-Eh oh ! Stop ! Ça suffit ! T'es pas chez toi là, je te signale. Ici, c'est ma chambre, et j'apprécie pas trop qu'on vienne farfouiller dans mes affaires, ok ?** M'énervai-je en lui attrapant le livre des mains.  
**-Calmos, Ed' je vais pas te le manger ton bouquin !  
-M'appelle pas « Ed' »  
-Si je veux, ED', si tu répondais à ma question d'abord ?  
-Quelle question ?  
-Est-ce-que-tu-as-couché-avec-ma-sœur ?** Répéta-t-elle en s'arrêtant à tous les mots comme si j'étais un débile mental.

Elle arborait un sourire satisfait, visiblement ravie de me mettre dans l'embarras. Distraitement elle secouait son pied, jouant avec sa sandale et mâchant ostensiblement son chewing-gum.

**-En quoi ça te regarde ?**  
Elle se mit à rire, un rire bref, nullement amusé.  
**-En quoi ça me regarde ? Eh bien Primo,** _elle leva un pouce_, **je connais bien ma sœur, et vu la réaction qu'elle a eue quand on a parlé de toi, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Deuzio,** _elle leva un deuxième doigt,_ **jamais elle n'a eu de crise de colère, et ça m'inquiète qu'elle soit partie comme ça. Et enfin Tercio,** _trois doigts_, **Bella est ma grande sœur, et si tu lui fais du mal, je te lacère la figure avec un cutter.**

Sa dernière phrase était accentuée par un sourire sadique qui me fit froid dans le dos, je savais que c'était un avertissement pour me faire peur, et venant d'une petite blonde de 15 ans, ça aurait dû me faire rire, mais ses yeux pénétrants et son air sardonique, m'assurèrent qu'elle pourrait en être capable.

**-Voilà en quoi ça me regarde.** Enchaina-t-elle en se levant. **Mais t'as l'air sympa et t'es plutôt beau gosse, alors ça serait dommage de bousiller ce beau visage.** Ajouta-t-elle en attrapant mon menton d'une main. **Pas étonnant que ma sœur te trouve à son gout.**

Elle fit une bulle qui éclata juste à coté de mon oreille.

**-Ta sœur me trouve à son gout ?** Demandai-je en me dégageant de sa main.  
**-Allez Ed' fait pas l'innocent, je sais que tu nous a entendus tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs c'est mal d'écouter les conversations des autres !  
-Je n'écoutais pas, mais vous parliez tellement fort que même si je m'étais bouché les oreilles je vous aurait entendu, alors quand vous avez parlé de moi, je me suis montré plus attentif disons. Et puis dans le genre « je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas » t'es pas mal non plus !  
-N'empêche que t'étais pas discret à rire comme ça.  
-Bella m'a entendu ?  
-Elle a vaguement entendu quelque chose, oui, mais elle s'est convaincue qu'elle avait rêvé.**

Elle farfouillait maintenant dans mon armoire, comme si c'était la sienne. Elle était tellement sans-gêne !

**-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?  
-Rien, je visite.  
-Dis moi, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Je veux dire, pour ta sœur ?  
-Parce que je l'aime, c'est une raison suffisante, non ? Et puis j'aime bien jouer les entremetteuses.** Fit-elle avec un sourire mutin.  
**-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?** Dis-je ironiquement.

Elle referma mon armoire avec satisfaction. Il faudra que je range le bazar qu'elle avait mis pensai-je.

**-Tu as du gout en matière de fringues, ça c'est un bon point pour toi.  
-C'est me faire trop d'honneur, je rentre dans tes bonnes grâces ?** Demandai-je sarcastique.  
**-Ne te montre pas si satisfait, le test ne fait que commencer.**

Elle était vraiment machiavélique.

**-Bon, tu réponds à ma question ? Pour la troisième fois.** Ajouta-t-elle.  
**-Non, j'ai pas couché avec Bella.  
-Attends t'es en train de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?  
-Pas exactement.  
-Bah alors quoi ?  
-Nous nous sommes juste un peu embrassés, hier soir...à plusieurs reprises.  
-C'est tout ?  
-Euh...oui.  
-Tous ce cinéma pour un baiser ? Vous êtes mignons.** Railla-t-elle.

Elle nous trouvait un peu empruntés ? Le comble ! Nous ne sommes pas des animaux tout de même ! Et puis Bella avait beaucoup influé sur les suites de ce baiser.

Jane s'était rassise sur mon lit, en tailleur, tripotant les motifs de mon drap de dessus.  
Mon radio réveil sur ma table de chevet indiquait 17H03. Bella était partie depuis plus de trois heures, et je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter pour elle.

Jane, malgré sa curiosité maladive, avait raison sur un point, il y avait quelque chose entre nous. Quelque chose aussi peu clair pour elle que pour moi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ce n'était pas que de l'attirance physique. C'était...indescriptible.

Il fallait que nous en parlions, que je sache comment elle vivait tous cela. Si elle pensait comme moi ou non. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'avait embrassé la première, alors pourquoi ce doute ? Cette fuite ? Elle était aussi perdue que moi.

Bella avait pris une place dans mon quotidien qui ne faisait que s'accroitre chaque jour et je me sentais attiré par elle. Mais cette attirance me dépassait, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, comme si la totalité de mon être m'ordonnait d'aller vers elle, oubliant mon cœur qui palpitait pour Rosalie, mon esprit qui tentait de se raccrocher à mon bon sens et mon corps qui avait encore besoin d'elle. Seule une petite voix venue du plus profond de moi semblait me chuchoter à l'oreille de me laisser porter par cette attirance dévastatrice. Lorsqu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, les barrières physiques et morales que je maintenais avec difficulté avaient volé en éclats, cédant toute la place à cette déflagration que je ne pouvais plus réfréner.

**-C'est qui cette fille ?**

Jane avait ouvert le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et tenait dans ses mains une photo de moi et Rosalie, qui datait d'il y a au moins deux ans, nous étions heureux, souriants, amoureux. C'était une photo que j'aimais beaucoup, je la regardais souvent, elle me rendait toujours mélancolique. Quand elle m'avait quitté, je n'avais pas eu le courage de la détruire.

**-C'est personne, t'occupe !** M'énervai-je en lui attrapant la photo des mains.

Elle me lança un regard surpris.  
**  
-C'est une manie dans cette maison de me gueuler dessus ou quoi ? Bella tout à l'heure, maintenant toi. Vous avez vraiment un problème vous deux !  
-J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires c'est tout.**

Nous gardâmes le silence pendant quelques instants

**-Bella est partie depuis longtemps, non ?** Demandai-je, autant par inquiétude que pour changer de sujet. **Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'on lui téléphone, non ?**  
**-Elle n'a pas pris son portable, il est sur son lit.  
-Bon...  
-Et si on descendait au parc ?  
-Elle a dit qu'elle allait au parc ?  
-Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose ?** Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
**-Je ne sais pas, ça fait plus de trois heures qu'elle est sortie, ça me parait beaucoup pour une simple balade pour se changer les idées.  
-Ok, je prends ma veste, je t'accompagne.**

Nous descendîmes dans la rue en silence, le soleil commençait à décliner et la rue était assez vide en ce lundi de fin août. Il faisait chaud, mais une petite brise rafraichissait l'air. C'était une très belle journée. Le parc n'était vraiment pas loin et en moins de cinq minutes nous y étions.

En cette période de vacances scolaires, les mères au foyer et leurs enfants occupaient la majeure partie du parc, seuls quelques retraités de longue date végétaient sur les bancs, attendant on ne sait trop quoi. Le jardin public n'était pas très grand, et Jane et moi en fîmes rapidement le tour. Aucune trace de Bella. Un second tour nous amena au même constat. Jane ne disait rien, mais je sentais son inquiétude monter à chaque enjambée. Ce qui n'arrangea pas ma propre anxiété.  
**  
-Tu es sure qu'elle parlait bien de ce parc là ?** Demanda-t-elle.  
**-Forcement, il n'y a que celui-ci dans le quartier.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On peut même pas lui téléphoner.  
-Tu es certaine qu'elle n'avait pas son portable sur elle ?  
-Puisque je te le dis !** S'énerva-t-elle

Nos pas continuaient à nous entrainer d'un bout à l'autre du parc, même si nous savions que cela ne servait à rien. L'angoisse montait de plus en plus.

Mon portable sonna, nous sortant l'un comme l'autre de notre torpeur. En décrochant j'espérais que ce soit Bella. Jane se tourna vers moi les yeux pleins d'espoir.

**-Allo ?  
-Edward, c'est Emmett !**

Je fis non de la tête à Jane. Elle baissa la sienne avec abattement.

**-Oui Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je pense que tu vas jamais me croire, mais j'ai Bella dans mon salon actuellement.**

Mon visage s'illumina.

**-Non, c'est vrai ? Mais comment ça se fait ? Elle n'est jamais allé chez toi, si ?  
-Bah non, c'est une coïncidence apparemment, dingue hein ?  
-Elle est chez mon frère,** dis-je à Jane  
**-Ton frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas ?  
-Elle va bien au moins ?** demandai-je à Emmett**  
-Mais oui, elle va bien ta chérie, elle joue avec Kate. Comme elle est là je la lâche plus, je l'ai invitée à manger à la maison ce soir, et puis Kate l'a totalement investie, elle l'adore. Tanya rentre vers 19h, t'as qu'a venir si tu veux.  
-On s'est vraiment inquiété pour elle, mais je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.  
-Bella m'a dit que sa sœur était là, t'as qu'à l'emmener aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus.  
-Bon ok, on arrive alors. A tout à l'heure.**

Je raccrochai.

**-On va où ?** Questionna Jane  
**-Chez mon frère, on va manger chez lui ce soir.**


	13. Chapitre 11 : Un pan de sa vie

Bonsoir vous :) J'ai encore faillis oublier de poster mon chapitre du jour, mais forte heureusement, ma mémoire de poisson rouge s'est manifestée au dernier moment ^^ A en croire vos reviews, la majorité d'entre vous n'apprécie pas trop le personnage de Jane :/ Mais, bon, vous aurez le temps de découvrir d'autre facette de sa personnalité tout au long de ma fic, et j'espère que vous finirez par l'apprécier un peu plus :D

Concernant ce chapitre, il vous révélera le passée de notre Eddy Boy :) Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus :P

Je suis un peu triste, car le dernier chapitre n'a pas reçu beaucoup de reviews :/ Mais malgré tout, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur de lire ma fiction et de la commenter !

Un merci tout particulier à c0rnii pour ses gentilles reviews :)

A didi : Non, entre eux deux, le calme, c'est pas pour tout de suite xD

A lilly-rose : Tu es une des rares personnes à apprécier Jane et ça me fait plaisir ! Pour la longueur des chapitres, je me fait honte moi même à ce propos, mais j'ai écrit ses chapitre il y a longtemps déjà, et si ça peut te consoler, plus on avance dans la fic, plus les chapitres se rallonge :D

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 11 : Un pan de sa vie**

* * *

-**Bella m'a dit que sa sœur était là, t'as qu'à l'emmener aussi, vous êtes les bienvenus.**

Emmett parlait avec Edward au téléphone pendant que j'étais assise sur le canapé de son grand salon en compagnie de Kate, elle s'était installée sur mes genoux et ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle était vraiment adorable comme petite fille, souriante, chaleureuse, ni trop capricieuse, ni trop effacée. Depuis qu'Emmett m'avait trouvée devant sa porte, la petite ne m'avait pas lâchée d'une semelle et je trouvais ça très amusant.

**-C'est bon, tout est arrangé, ils viennent manger à la maison ce soir.  
-Oh, Emmett, ne te sens pas obligé, je pouvais très bien rentrer, je suis certaine qu'il y a un bus dans le...  
-Ne discute pas, Bella,** fit-il en s'asseyant, **de toute façon je leur ai dit que tu avais déjà accepté.  
-Mais...  
-Pas un mot !** me reprit-il  
**-Ok, ok, je rends les armes, tu as gagné.  
-Alors elle reste la jolie dame,** demanda Kate  
**-Oui, ma belle,** répondit Emmett à ma place en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, **de toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix.  
-Ouiiiiiii !** S'écria-t-elle.  
**-Bon, alors Bella, qu'est-ce que tu faisais toute seule devant chez moi ?  
-Eh bien, je me promenais.** Répondis-je peu convaincante.  
**-Tu te promenais ? Il se mit à rire. C'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'aie jamais entendue ! Ah la la, Bella, tu sais vraiment pas mentir, hein ?**

Je me mis à rougir en tentant de me focaliser sur Kate qui jouait avec l'une de mes boucles.  
**  
-Papa, pourquoi Bella elle est toute rouge ?** Demanda Kate avec naïveté.

Sa question me fit rougir encore plus, et Emmett se mit à rire une nouvelle fois.

**-Peut-être parce que ton papa lui pose une question qui l'embarrasse, et surement parce que la vraie réponse à sa question à un rapport avec notre cher Edward.  
-Tonton Edward ?  
-Oui ma chérie, il va venir à la maison ce soir.  
-Tu connais tonton Edward alors ?** Demanda-t-elle à mon intention.

Elle avait vraiment l'art de poser le doigt la où il ne fallait pas.

**-Oh oui qu'elle le connait !** Dit Emmett avec malice, **et surement pas qu'un peu !**  
**-Emmett ! Arrête s'il te plait.** Répondis-je en rougissant de plus belle si cela était encore possible !  
**-Je te taquine, ne le prends pas mal** fit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux comme il l'avait fait pour Kate.

Je ressemblais vraiment tant que ça à une enfant de quatre ans ?

**-En tout cas,** reprit-il, **je ne sais pas se que tu leur as dis en partant, mais Ed' avait l'air carrément paniqué au téléphone.**  
**-C'est vrai ?** M'écriai-je en sursautant  
**-Ça te fait plaisir à ce point ?** Me taquina-t-il  
**-Un peu,** reconnus-je embarrassée.  
**-Jane et lui se demandaient où tu étais passé.  
-Elle était avec lui ?  
-Ouaip, je l'ai entendue parler dans le téléphone, elle se demandait ce que tu foutais chez moi.  
-Maman elle rentre bientôt ?** Questionna Kate en descendant de mes genoux.  
**-Pas avant une petite heure, Kitty.  
-Mais c'est trop long !  
-Elle est une vrai boule d'énergie, si elle te fatigue, n'hésite pas à me le dire, je l'enverrai au lit sans manger !** Plaisanta Emmett

Kate fit une petite moue boudeuse à l'intention de son père tout en s'agrippant à mon T-shirt bleu gris.

**-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude, à 12 ans je m'occupais très souvent de Jane après mes cours, Kate me fait un peu penser à elle, d'ailleurs.  
-Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
-Elle aura 16 ans dans moins de deux mois. Elle est à la maison pour la semaine.  
-Oh, je comprends. Et Edward, il en pense quoi ?  
-Eh bien, elle est arrivée aujourd'hui, alors je sais pas trop.  
-Bon je vais aller préparer le diner, il faut bien qu'on ait quelque chose à manger ce soir, non ?  
-Je peux t'aider ?  
-Eh bien tu pourrais éplucher les pommes de terre ? Je pensais faire un rôti de bœuf avec des patates sautées et des petits pois. Ça te va ?  
-Oui, c'est très bien. Je m'installe où ?  
-Sur la table de la cuisine, viens je vais te montrer. Kate, ma chérie, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre, pendant que Bella et moi on fait le diner ?  
-Je veux rester avec Bella,** protesta-t-elle, toujours agrippée à mon T-shirt.  
**-Elle va m'aider à préparer le repas, si tu restes dans la cuisine, tu vas être obligée de nous donner un coup de main aussi. Tu veux mettre la table ?**

Kate regarda son père avec un air dégouté et fit non de la tête avec vivacité, elle nous embrassa l'un après l'autre et courut dans sa chambre sans se faire prier d'avantage. A peine eut elle passé sa porte qu'Emmett et moi nous mîmes à rire.

**-Elle est adorable,** dis-je  
**-Tout le portrait de sa mère. Elle était pareille à son âge.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Eh bien, Tanya et moi sommes amis d'enfance, nous nous connaissons depuis qu'on est gamin.  
-Vous étiez un peu comme destinés l'un à l'autre en fait.  
-Je me plais à le croire.** Fit-il rêveur  
**-C'est drôle mais la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais marié, et encore moins que tu étais papa.  
-Et si ! Emmett Cullen, le chéri de ses dames est déjà pris, désolé mesdemoiselles !  
-Ca va les chevilles, tranquille ?**

Il se mit à rire de sa voix tonitruante une fois encore. Dans la cuisine il sortit tout le nécessaire à la préparation du repas et nous nous installâmes à la table. Il écossait les petits pois pendant que je pelais des patates.

**-Je peux te poser une question ?** Demandai-je hésitante  
**-Oui, bien sur.  
-Quand tu étais avec Tanya, à l'école ou au collège, est-ce que tu savais déjà qu'elle serait ta femme ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que tu l'aimais déjà à ce moment là ?  
-En fait non, pas du tout. Au début on se détestait, vraiment, elle était tout le temps plongé dans des bouquins alors que moi j'étais plutôt du genre joueur de foot écervelé. Jusqu'au début du lycée, on s'adressait à peine la parole et par un concours de circonstances nous nous sommes retrouvés à trainer ensemble, la vie a fait le reste je dirais.  
-Que s'est-il passé ?** Demandai-je avec curiosité...**Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, après tout.  
-Non je n'ai rien à cacher, et puis je t'aime bien, alors ça ne me dérange pas.  
-Merci Emmett, et sache que malgré ta tendance à me faire tourner en bourrique, c'est réciproque.**

Il me fit un grand sourire.

**-Et puis tu feras surement bientôt partie de la famille, alors autant commencer tout de suite!  
-Emmett arrête de faire ce genre de sous entendus ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sortir avec ton frère.  
-T'auras bien le temps de changer d'avis !** Fit-il comme une évidence  
**-Tu m'énerves ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons, alors que s'est-il passé ?  
-Ça t'arrange bien de changer de sujet, hein ?  
-Emmett...**répondis-je presque suppliante.  
**-Bon d'accord. En première au lycée, je sortais avec Rosalie, je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler...  
-Bah euh...non, je devrais ?  
-Edward ne t'a pas du tout parlé d'elle ?  
-Non, elle a un rapport avec lui ?  
-Oh que oui !** S'exclama-t-il avec tristesse  
**-En vérité, Edward parle très peu de son passé, et les rares fois où nous avons abordé le sujet, enfin où j'ai abordé le sujet il se renfermait automatiquement. Alors je n'ai jamais voulu insister.**

Emmett marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, il semblait tiraillé entre la colère et la tristesse.

**-Je ne sais pas si je peux te raconter ça, Bella, ces petites idioties lycéennes ont bien fini pour Tanya et Moi, mais pour Edward ce fut...différent. Cela touche un pan douloureux de sa vie et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te confier ces histoires qui ne concernent que lui.**

Je restai muette un instant, m'imprégnant de toute la gravité qui planait dans l'air. Je sentais qu'il fallait que je pèse mes mots, et je réfléchissais à la meilleure manière d'exprimer mes sentiments.

**-Je ne veux pas m'incruster dans sa vie, ni dans la vôtre, et je tente de comprendre l'importance de ce qui est arrivé. Edward est très secret, et je ne sais jamais trop ce qu'il pense, alors que j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais depuis que je le connais, je ressens cette cassure qu'il a subie, quelque chose en lui semble avoir disparu, et je ne sais pas quoi. La seule certitude que j'aie, c'est que cela a un rapport avec son piano. J'ai eu l'impression, à un moment qu'il me lançait des signes, ou plutôt des SOS, et faire un pas vers lui m'a paru presque vital, je voulais qu'il panse ses plaies, j'ai ressenti qu'il me demandait de l'aide. Et pour être franche, il ne me laisse pas indifférente non plus. Hier soir, nous nous sommes embrassés, et j'ai cru voir là une occasion de percer sa carapace mais...**

Je m'arrêtais un instant, sentant les larmes qui montaient au bord de mes yeux. J'inspirai profondément.

**...J'ai douté, douté de moi-même, de lui, de tout. Me lancer dans une telle relation, et prendre le risque de m'attacher, si lui ne réussit pas à sortir de tout ça, que pourrais-je faire ? J'ai eu si peur de la souffrance qu'il pourrait m'infliger sans vraiment le vouloir, si je venais à l'aimer. Bien sur je me suis trahie toute seule, et ni lui ni ma sœur n'étaient dupes. Alors que me restait-il comme option, que pouvais-je faire ? J'ai fui, par faiblesse, par crainte, par lâcheté surtout. Hier soir, ce matin, j'ai juste fui.**

Mes larmes coulaient de manière continue maintenant et je me sentais si vulnérable et perdue. Emmett laissa totalement ses petits pois et m'enlaça comme l'aurait fait un frère, il tenta de m'apaiser avec des paroles réconfortantes, et peu à peu, mes sanglots cessèrent. Fort heureusement Kate ne m'avait pas entendue. Pleurer devant elle m'aurait mise encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà.

**-Bella, tu...bon sang, voilà que je sais plus quoi dire maintenant ! Ta franchise me touche, et tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Edward est certainement la plus grande tête de mule qui existe, mais c'est mon petit frère et je le connais comme ma poche. Les sous-entendus que je faisais il y a encore quelques minutes n'étaient pas que des boutades. Il a perdu toute confiance dans les autres et en lui-même. Mais depuis que tu es là, il change, je l'ai bien vu, dans ses gestes, ses intonations, il sort un peu de son marasme, et je pense que c'est grâce à toi.** J'essuyai une dernière larme qui roulait sur ma joue. **Vous deux, vous dégagez une sorte d'alchimie quand vous êtes ensemble, comme si il était clair que vous ne pouvez pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. Je suis certain au fond de moi que tu peux lui redonner gout à la vie, je sais que ce sera difficile et je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça si tu n'en as pas la volonté et le désir. Edward pourra en être capable avec toi et peut-être uniquement avec toi, mais il y a toujours un risque. Tu peux l'aider mais pour ça il faut que tu connaisses toute l'histoire.  
-Tu en est sur ?  
-J'en suis absolument certain.**

Je lui adressai un sourire un peu faiblard, il reprit une cosse de petits pois et je fis de même avec mes pommes de terre.

**-Donc en terminale je sortais avec Rosalie, fille pas méchante en soi, mais qui se montrait un peu trop envahissante à mon gout. Tanya elle, sortait avec Edward, comme ils suivaient les mêmes cours, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, mais leur couple était assez platonique, ils étaient de très bon amis et non vraiment des amoureux. Ils se sont séparés vers la fin du second trimestre mais sont toujours restés proches. Pendant ce temps là, c'est moi qui avait largué Rosalie et celle-ci avait voulu se venger en utilisant Edward. Elle le dragua ouvertement pour me rendre jaloux, et Edward a finit par tomber sous son charme. Il était très naïf à l'époque. Elle l'a fait tourner en bourrique pendant deux ans et demi, mais il a tenu bon, persuadé qu'elle l'aimait. Edward, même si il tentait de le cacher, a beaucoup souffert à cette époque, car Rosalie était volage. Toute cette tristesse, il a réussi à la transcender dans ses compositions musicales. C'est à partir du moment où il a commencé à avoir du succès qu'elle est revenue définitivement vers lui. Comme par hasard ! Par la suite, ils ont formé un couple stable et je pense sincèrement que Rosalie a vraiment aimé Edward à sa façon. Ils ont été heureux ensemble, elle était son inspiratrice et je crois qu'elle a contribué à son succès. Mais depuis un an, ça n'allait plus entre eux, même si il se voilait la face. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'elle avait un amant, malgré des preuves accablantes. Ainsi, elle l'a quitté il y a six mois et depuis il est dans cet état. Il est retourné vivre chez nos parents et à frisé la catatonie pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle et Esmée l'obligent à emménager ici. Voilà tu sais tout.**  
**-Je ne...**

La porte claqua dans l'entrée, interrompant ma phrase. Kate se précipita vers le vestibule.

**-Maman !  
-Bonjour trésor, tu as passé une bonne journée ?  
-Oui, même que je me suis fait une nouvelle amie !  
-Oh, c'est bien ça ! Et elle existe au moins ?  
-Oui, elle est dans la cuisine, elle discute avec Papa.**

Kate entra dans la cuisine tirant une belle jeune femme par la main.

**-Bonjour mon amour, fit-elle en embrassant son mari.**

C'était vraiment une très belle femme, ses yeux d'un bleu irréel mettaient en valeur son visage angélique et ses cheveux blond cuivré. Elle me fit un sourire chaleureux.

**-Elle, c'est Bella,** dit Kate en s'agrippant à moi.  
**-Enchantée, Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...mais, tu as les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**


	14. Chapitre 12 : Salade de fruits et points

Bon, alors je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais alors c'est **ABSOLUMENT** pas de ma faute ! voulait pas me laisser poster -_-' J'avais prévu de le faire lundi (et j'avais même écrit le texte en dessous exprès) mais impossible de poster ! Hourra ça c'est réglé et voilà donc le nouveau chapitre :D Je vous le poste avec le texte que j'avais écrit lundi :)

Eh oui ! Lundi, c'est pas que raviolis (oui cette vanne est pourrie, je vous l'accorde -_-"), c'est aussi l'heure d'un joyeux nouveau chapitre :)Ce chapitre est très animés et familial, c'est un de mes chapitres favoris d'ailleurs xD Et va savoir pourquoi, vous allez certainement me trouver très sadique d'ici la fin de ce chapitre xD (et entre nous, ça va faire qu'empirer :p)

Sinon, sinon, What's up ? Eh bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment répondre aux reviews et j'en suis désolée :S Je n'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment, mais je me rattraperais, c'est promis !

Pas grand chose à dire de plus, si ce n'est bonne lecture et lâchez-vous dans les reviews !

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 12 : Salade de fruits et points de suture**

* * *

_"Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle_

_Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits " _

Jane me regarda comme si je venais de dire une absurdité.

**-Ce sont les quatre premiers vers du poème Spleen de Baudelaire. La couleur du ciel vient de m'y faire penser.  
-Il va pleuvoir.** Répondit-elle l'air peu concerné.

Le ciel si bleu en début d'après-midi était maintenant rempli d'épais nuages qui assombrissaient l'habitacle de la voiture. Il était un peu plus de sept heures, nous nous dirigions chez Emmett et Tanya et nous étions en retard. En effet Jane avait absolument voulu se mettre sur son 31, je lui avais précisé que ce serait un petit diner sans prétention mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir. Alors que je m'étais habillé de manière plutôt décontractée, Jane portait une robe de soirée rose assez décolletée, et le temps qu'elle avait mis pour se préparer m'avait paru une éternité.

Je roulais vite, pressé d'arriver, il fallait que je confronte Bella à ses contradictions, et j'espérais trouver un instant d'intimité avec elle avant que nous ne nous mettions à table. Emmett ou Jane ne manqueraient certainement pas de faire des sous entendus qui mettraient Bella mal à l'aise et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même. Une fois arrivé, je me garai non loin de la jolie maison blanche, et sortis de la voiture.

**-Bon, Jane, écoute-moi, Tanya, la femme d'Emmett est une femme très organisée, et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle apprécie que tu fouilles la maison comme tu l'as fais pour ma chambre. Donc, s'il te plait, tu te tiens tranquille.  
-Oui, papa** répliqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. **C'est bon Ed, je connais le topo : je dis bonjour, s'il vous plait et merci. Je pense que c'est dans mes capacités, j'ai pas quatre ans et demi non plus !  
-Bon, ok, je te fais confiance.**

Sur le perron, je n'eus même pas le temps d'appuyer sur la sonnette que Kate avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'était jetée sur moi.

**-Tonton Edward !  
-Salut Katy, ça va ?  
-Oui, mais papa est pas content parce que t'es en retard. Alors maman voulait te téléphoner, mais Bella a dit que c'était à cause de Jane. Mais moi, je sais pas qui c'est Jane. Tu sais toi ?  
-Jane, c'est moi.  
-C'est la petite sœur de Bella.** Précisai-je.

Kate tendit sa petite main vers Jane en faisant un sourire gêné.

**-Salut.** Répondit Jane avec désintérêt

Kate fit une petite tête tristounette et je ne compris pas la froideur de Jane.

**-Vous êtes enfin là !** S'exclama Emmett en ouvrant en grand la porte. **Ed' t'es en retard !**  
**-Mea culpa** fis-je en levant les mains, **je suis innocent.**  
**-C'est de ma faute,** intervint Jane, **désolée.**  
**-C'est pas grave, tu dois être Jane je suppose.  
-Exactement, enchantée.** Fit-elle chaleureusement  
**-Allez venez, le diner est presque prêt.**

Emmett et Kate entrèrent avec enthousiasme, Jane sur les talons, elle allait passer la porte, lorsque je la retins.

**-Pourquoi t'as été si froide avec Kate ?  
-J'aime pas les enfants. C'est tout.**

Elle entra dans la maison et je fis de même. J'avais autre chose à penser. Le vestibule donnait sur leur grand salon, et permettait d'apercevoir la cuisine mais Bella n'y était pas. Je la cherchais du regard quand j'entendis sa jolie voix dans la cuisine, elle parlait avec Tanya. Je me collai au mur pour ne pas être vu et j'écoutai un peu stressé.

**-Non ça m'étonnerait** répondis Bella à une question que je n'avais pas entendue.  
**-Tu n'as pas à te sentir obligée, Emmett peut se tromper.  
-Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.**

Je ne comprenais rien, de quoi pouvaient-elles parler ? Sur quoi Emmett avait-il la possibilité de se tromper ?

**-Ne te tracasse pas trop pour ça, je suis certaine que ça se passera bien. Et puis, on va passer une bonne soirée, tu verras.  
-Merci Tanya, merci de m'avoir écoutée tout à l'heure et de me donner tes conseils, comme le ferait une amie.  
-Oh, Bella, t'es trop mignonne, ne me remercie pas, c'est avec plaisir !**

Trop absorbé par leur discussion, je réalisai, trop tard qu'elles se dirigeaient vers moi. Bella passa l'encadrement de la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. De surprise, elle lâcha la salade de fruits qu'elle avait dans les mains. Par reflexe nous essayâmes de la rattraper, nous jetant tous les deux vers le saladier. Nous n'aurions jamais du. Alors que, baissé, je réussissais presque à rattraper l'objet, Bella tendit ses deux mains vers l'avant, me cognant malencontreusement la tête. Ceci, associé à mon équilibre précaire me fit tomber en arrière, donnant un coup de pied à Bella. Elle perdit à son tour l'équilibre, et tomba de tout son long sur moi. Le récipient quant à lui, après être reparti dans les airs suite à ma chute, redescendit déversant sur nous tout son contenu de fruits baignant dans leur jus pour finir par éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol non loin de ma main.

Simultanément, Tanya depuis la cuisine, Emmett, Jane et Kate depuis le salon se retrouvèrent tous autour de nous, muets et incrédules devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Alors que j'étais allongé par terre, Bella avait sa tête contre mon torse, une main juste à coté de mon cou et sa jambe droite se trouvait entre les miennes. Enfin nous étions tout les deux recouvert de morceaux de fruits divers ainsi que de sirop sucré et collant.

**-Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée fracassante Edward !** Lança Emmett déjà hilare.

Bien évidemment, toute l'assemblé se mit à rire. Bella tentait maladroitement de se relever, rouge de honte.

**-Oh, Tanya, Emmett, je suis tellement désolée, Edward ça va ? Je t'ai pas fait mal au moins ? Pardon, pardon...Je rembourserai le saladier, c'est promis. Mais, Edward tu saignes !**

Comme je la regardais, si mignonne dans sa gêne, je n'avais même pas remarqué l'entaille dans ma main d'où s'écoulait un filet de sang.

**-Toi aussi Bella.**

Elle fit une rapide inspection de son propre corps, et remarqua une tache de sang sur son jean, au niveau de son genou gauche.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ce n'est qu'un saladier, je vais pas mourir pour ça.** Intervint Tanya. **Bon, viens dans la salle de bain, je vais nettoyer ta plaie et te donner de nouveaux vêtements. Chéri, tu t'occupes de ton frère ?  
-Que serait-il sans moi !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé Tanya, décidément, j'arrête pas de vous embêter avec mes problèmes.**

Tanya poussait déjà Bella dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de bain en riant.

**-Ne te fustige pas pour ça, Bella.**

Elles disparurent toutes les deux dans une pièce à droite suivies de près par Kate.

**-Quel bande d'empotés vous faites l'un et l'autre** se moqua Jane. **Ça ne m'étonne pas que vous ne soyez pas foutu de voir que vous vous plaisez.**

Je me relevai avec difficulté, ignorant royalement ce que venait de dire Jane. La coupure dans ma main était plus profonde que je ne le pensais, et une douleur lancinante me remontait dans le bras. De plus, j'avais les muscles endoloris à cause de ma chute et de celle de Bella sur moi.

**-Ed', tu saignes beaucoup, faudrait peut-être appeler papa, non ?** Demanda Emmett  
**-Non, c'est pas la peine, donne moi juste de quoi désinfecter la plaie et ça suffira.**

Une fois debout, la tête me tourna et je manquai de tomber une nouvelle fois.

**-Bon ok, je téléphone à papa, tiens Ed', comprime ta plaie avec ce chiffon, et enlève tes fringues, tu vas coller en cinq minutes.**

Quand mon père arriva avec ma mère, j'étais assis dans la cuisine en caleçon et en T-shirt, et je servais de cobaye à Kate qui jouait avec un stéthoscope en plastique.

**-C'est une méchante entaille, Edward, il faut que je fasse des points de suture, tu vas tenir le coup ?  
-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
-Ok, je me dépêche. Esmée, s'il te plait, emmène Kate dans le salon, ce n'est pas un spectacle pour elle.  
-Oui, tu as raison. Allez, viens ma chérie.**

J'endurais en silence, tentant de penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'il eut fini le dernier point, Tanya revint dans la cuisine, suivie de Bella. Elle avait quitté ses habits tachés de sang et de sirop de fruit, et portait maintenant une magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé, ses cheveux était légèrement humides après la douche qu'elle avait prise.

Elle était somptueuse, et le mot était faible.

**-Bella, tu es là !** S'écria Esmée. **Cette robe te va parfaitement, tu es très jolie.**  
**-C'est à Tanya, mais merci Esmée.  
-Voilà Edward ! Te voilà comme neuf ! Par contre, évite de trop écarter ta main droite, la suture est encore fragile.** Dit Carlisle au même instant.

Bella s'approcha de moi avec hésitation, elle semblait toute gênée.

**-Je suis vraiment désolé Edward, si je n'avais pas lâché ce saladier, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Pardon d'avoir gâché la soirée.**  
Je me levai avec hâte pour lui faire face, oubliant le fait que j'étais si peu habillé, elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer, soudain je me sentis très gêné lorsque je pris conscience de mon aspect.

**-En même temps, il n'avait qu'à pas écouter aux portes.** lança Jane.  
**-Elle marque un point !** ajouta Emmett.  
**-Edward, va prendre une douche, tu n'auras qu'a prendre des vêtements d'Emmett, même s'ils sont surement trop grands pour toi.** Conseilla Tanya

Je m'exécutai trop content de rincer le liquide sucré qui avait séché sur ma peau. En sortant je farfouillai dans l'armoire de mon frère et mis un simple jean et une chemise dans lesquels je flottais, bien entendu. En sortant de la chambre, je tombais nez à nez avec ma mère.

**-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas du me montrer si insistante, excuse moi.  
-Ce n'est pas grave maman, je me suis montré très infantile aussi, et puis je me rends bien compte que je ne peux pas rester dans le flou indéfiniment, il faut que je me ressaisisse !**

Elle me regarda avec des yeux éberlués.

**-Tu...Tu es sérieux ?  
-On ne peut plus sérieux.**

Elle me fit un sourire ravi.

**-Bon, allez, on va manger, je meurs de faim.** Dis-je

Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'entrainai vers le salon.

**-Elle lui fait vraiment du bien cette petite.** Murmura Esmée, je crus avoir mal entendu et voulut lui faire répéter  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
-Rien, rien du tout,** fit-elle avec malice.

Après avoir rajouté deux couverts, nous nous mîmes à table. J'avais craint une ambiance pesante, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se déroula. Emmett rigolait avec Jane, Esmée et Tanya parlait d'un projet publicitaire qu'elle élaborait , Bella jouait avec Kate, et moi je discutais avec mon père. L'ambiance était ouverte et chaleureuse.

**-Alors Emmett, tu en es où de ton livre ?** Questionna Carlisle  
**-Oh tu es écrivain ?** Intervient Bella avec curiosité  
**-Eh, bien, si on veut oui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il écrit des livres pour enfants répondit Tanya à sa place.**

Bella ne pu réprimer un rire, ce qui entraina celui des autres.

**-Pourquoi tous le monde à toujours la même réaction quand je dis ça !** se plaignit-il  
**-Le mythe s'écroule !** Affirma Jane  
**-Oh pardon Emmett, mais moi qui t'imaginais joueur de football ou prof de sport, je ne peux qu'être surprise.** Ajouta Bella  
**-Si ça peut te rassurer Bella, Carlisle et moi avons eu la même réaction quand il nous a annoncé ça, la première fois.** Rassura Esmée  
**-Parents indignes !** Bougonna Emmett  
**-Tu nous en veux encore ?** Demanda Carlisle  
**-Il bougonne, mais au fond il comprend** répondit Tanya  
**-Maman, c'est quoi des parents indignes ?** Dit Kate

La question de Kate provoqua l'hilarité générale. Bella était vraiment très belle quand elle riait. Nous n'étions pas placé l'un à coté de l'autre, parce que Kate avait insisté pour se mettre à coté d'elle. Je me retrouvais donc entre Carlisle et Kate.

**-Eh bien ce sont des parents très très méchants,** fit sa mère.  
**-Comme ceux du petit poucet ?  
-Oui mais encore plus méchants !  
-C'est pas vrai papa, grand-mère elle est pas méchante. Et grand père non plus.  
-La vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.** Taquinai-je Emmett  
**-Et toi Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?** Questionna Esmée  
**-Elle est photographe ! Elle a beaucoup de talent !** S'exclama Jane  
**-Oui enfin, je ne le suis pas encore, je dois commencer dans un magazine de mode la semaine prochaine. Et pour mon talent, Jane n'est pas objective.  
-Tu as vraiment du talent, Bella,** dis-je avec franchise, **j'ai vu tes photos et je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose.**

Comme d'habitude, elle se mit à rougir.

**-Mais au fait, quand est-ce que tu as vu mes photos ? Elles n'ont jamais quitté ma chambre !**

Oups ! Petit détail que j'avais négligé, j'étais rentré dans sa chambre sans qu'elle le sache...

**-Eh bien...tout à l'heure, parce que...on essayait de te joindre avec Jane et on a trouvé ton portable sur ton lit.**

Moi-même, je ne me trouvais pas très convaincant , j'avais l'impression qu'au dessus de ma tête clignotait une inscription « Excuse bidon », mais Bella eut l'air de s'en contenter. Jane en revanche, me lança un regard qui en disait long. Je fis mine de ne rien remarquer. Kate bailla un bon coup, les paupières à moitié close.

**-Ma chérie, il est tard, il faut que tu ailles te coucher. Tu dis bonne nuit à tout le monde ?** Proposa Tanya  
**-Je suis pas fatiguée !  
-Tu dors debout, allez ma belle.**

Elle descendit de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table, déposant un baiser sur les joues de chacun, même sur celle de Jane, pour enfin se lover entre les bras de sa mère.

**-Bon...uit,** marmonna-t-elle à peine consciente.  
**-Bonne nuit !** répondîmes-nous tous en cœur

Nous veillâmes tous très tard cette soirée là, le repas très copieux, malgré l'absence de la salade de fruits, le bon vin sorti par Emmett et les discussions enthousiastes nous firent perdre la notion du temps. Vers une heure du matin, alors que nous n'avions même pas mangé le dessert, Emmett avait bu un verre de trop quant à Jane elle dormait sur le canapé. Les autres, discutaient de leurs tracas personnels. La salade de fruits ayant fini ses jours comme on sait, Tanya avait préparé en vitesse un flan aux œufs.

Les digestifs eurent le don de nous achever, et c'est passablement ivres que nous quittâmes la table. Esmée qui de tous avait le moins bu prit le contrôle de la situation, et lorsque, vers deux heures du matin elle constata que tout le monde commençait à somnoler elle décida avec sagesse que personne ne pouvait reprendre sa voiture dans cet état et que la question de l'hébergement s'imposait.

Tanya et Emmett dormiraient évidemment dans leur chambre, Jane resterait sur le canapé, Carlisle et Esmée occuperaient la chambre d'amis, et Bella et moi rentrerions à l'appartement à pied, puisque nous n'étions pas trop loin et que de toute façon la maison n'avait plus de chambre de libre. Cette perspective me plaisait bien, nous pourrions parler tranquillement, car la soirée ne nous en avait pas donné l'occasion. Nous avions convenu de revenir le lendemain vers midi, pour finir les restes, venir chercher Jane et récupérer la voiture.

Ainsi donc, après avoir embrassé tout le monde, Bella et moi passâmes la porte de la jolie maison blanche, l'humeur joyeuse.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Un soir de pluie

Maintenant que FF ne fait plus des siennes, je reprend mon rythme de publication habituel (c'est à dire tout les lundis et jeudis). Voilà donc le chapitre 13, qui je pense plaira au plus grand nombre :D Le dernier chapitre n'a reçu que peu de reviews :/ Alors rattrapez-vous sur celui-ci *fais des yeux de cocker* s'il vous plaiiiiiit

_[Nota : La musique au milieu du chapitre est la chanson Jimmy de Moriarty]_

Le lien est sur mon profil :D

Bonne lecture mes petits loups :)

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 13 : Un soir de pluie**

* * *

**-A demain mes mignons !** Cria Emmett à moitié affalé sur Carlisle.  
**-Oui, c'est ça Em', c'est ça...**Répondit Edward.  
**-Et faites pas n'importe quoi, tous les deux !  
-Emmett, enfin !** Fit Tanya en lui donnant un coup de coude dans l'estomac.  
**-Rentrez bien !** Ajouta Esmée avant de fermer la porte.

J'agitai encore la main vers l'entrée, en descendant du perron. Malgré l'incident, cela avait été une excellente soirée. Toute la famille d'Edward m'avait acceptée comme si j'avais toujours fait partie des leurs, et je me sentais tellement épanouie dans cette ambiance. Ma bonne humeur devait se voir sur mon visage et rien ni personne n'aurait pu me l'enlever. Portée par la discussion, j'avais bu plus que ce que je m'autorisais d'habitude et je me rendais compte que j'étais légèrement saoule. Marchant nonchalamment, je me pris même à chantonner en jouant avec les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient le sol. Le ciel était couvert en cette nuit d'été, l'orage ne tarderait pas à s'abattre à nouveau sur la ville, pourtant l'air était étouffant, la chaleur, moite, s'insinuait partout et je sentais ma robe me coller comme une seconde peau.

**-J'ai vraiment passée une excellente soirée, merci Edward.  
-Merci ? Pourquoi cela ? Tu es venue toute seule et c'est Emmett qui t'a invitée, je n'y suis pour rien.** Fit-il en souriant  
**-Je ne sais pas, merci de m'avoir fait connaitre ta famille, merci...d'être ce que tu es, juste merci.  
-Alors merci à toi aussi.  
-Merci ?  
-Merci d'être ce que tu es.**

Comme d'habitude je me sentis rougir. Comme d'habitude cela le fit rire. Nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue déserte. Edward se trouvait légèrement en retrait à ma gauche, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop grand, il souriait avec sérénité. Ses cheveux cuivrés étaient en bataille, et son regard doré semblait me scruter. Il avait un sex-appeal époustouflant, et j'avais du mal à résister à son charme.

**-Ça arrive souvent ?** Demandai-je  
**-Quoi ?  
-Ce genre de soirée improvisée, où tout le monde se retrouve.  
-De temps à autre. Mes parents aiment garder une vie de famille.  
-Cela se voit, vous avez l'air très unis, tous.  
-C'est vrai, nous savons que nous pouvons compter les uns sur les autres, seul mon petit frère, Jasper, est un peu plus distant, une sorte de vilain petit canard.  
-Ta mère a parlé de lui tout à l'heure, elle s'inquiétait, disant que l'Australie était un pays trop lointain et trop différent pour lui.  
-Je vois qu'elle t'a déjà tout raconté.** Ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
**-Eh oui !  
**  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en riant.

**-Ceci dit,** repris-je, **elle est vraiment adorable. J'aurais vraiment aimé avoir une mère comme elle.  
-Je suis sur que ta mère était tout aussi sympathique.  
-Oh, détrompe toi !**Dis-je en accélérant le pas.

Je ne voulais pas parler de ma mère, ce n'était pas du tout le moment ! Je ne voulais pas laisser son souvenir me gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Edward s'était arrêté, comprenant surement que c'était un sujet sensible, il allait ouvrir la bouche quand je me dépêchais de changer de sujet.

**-Emmett était vraiment complètement saoul ce soir !** M'exclamai-je faussement amusée en me retournant vers lui. Edward m'attrapa par le coude le regard presque implorant.  
**-Bella, ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plait, tu peux avoir confiance en moi tu sais, qu'est-il arrivé avec ta mère ?**

Je restais immobile sous la poigne d'Edward qui enserrait mon coude. Je tentais d'éviter son regard par tous les moyens, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais résister à ses yeux si il les plongeait dans les miens. Il posa délicatement sa main bandée sur ma joue.

**-Je ne peux pas te forcer à en parler si tu n'en a pas envie. Mais j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses, que tu essayes d'avoir confiance en moi, que tu me parles vraiment de toi.**

Un peu brusquement, je m'extirpai de sa prise.

**-Ma mère nous a abandonnées Jane et moi quand j'avais sept ans, c'était à peine un mois après la naissance de Jane. C'est bon je l'ai dit, t'es content ?** Crachai-je en reprenant ma marche rapidement.  
**-Je ne voulais pas t'énerver, excuse-moi Bella.  
-Quand même, ça te va bien de dire ça, hein Edward ! Parce que dans le genre « je raconte rien sur ma vie » t'es pas mal non plus ! Emmett m'a parlé de Rosalie et toi, de tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, de vos histoire de lycéens, et de tes six mois de catatonie.**

Quand je prononçai ce nom, il s'arrêta tout net, une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

**-A chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet de ton passé,** repris-je, **je me suis fait soit snober, soit insulter! Et c'est moi après qui devrais étaler ma vie privée ? C'est du foutage de gueule là ! Si t'es jamais capable de dire ce que tu penses et ce que tu éprouves, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait quitté !  
**  
Comme pour ponctuer ce que je venais de raconter, un coup de tonnerre tonitruant s'abattit au dessus de nous, me faisant presque sursauter. Edward lui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, le regard triste, la tête baissée vers le sol. J'avançai encore, mais finis par m'arrêter voyant qu'il ne me suivait pas. Je l'avais blessé, clairement et simplement. Je lui avais lancé sa bête noire à la figure et j'avais ironisé sur le spectacle qu'il donnait. J'avais été ignoble, ma dernière phrase était d'une mesquinerie totalement gratuite, je me sentis culpabiliser.  
Je revins sur mes pas, m'approchant de lui, mais quand je fus à moins d'un pas, il recula légèrement, gardant toujours le silence. Avec douceur, je posai mes deux mains sur ses joues et cette fois il se laissa faire.

**-Je suis désolée Edward, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. C'était un sujet sensible et je le savais, mais je t'ai quand même asséné ces horreurs. Pardon.**

Il releva la tête vers moi mais ne répliqua rien, les yeux empreints d'une tristesse infinie. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je me remis à chantonner, espérant que cela le ferait sortir de sa mélancolie. C'était une musique qui me trottait dans la tête et que j'aimais bien.

_-« Jimmy won't you please come home where the grass is green and the buffaloes roam  
Come see Jimmy your uncle Jim your auntie Jimmie and your cousin Jim  
Come home Jimmy because you need a bath  
And your grandpa Jimmy is still gone daft_

_Now there's buffalo Jim and buffalo Jim_  
_And Jim buffalo now didn't you know_  
_Jim' Jim' Jimmy it's your last cigarette_  
_But there's buffalo... »_

Je m'arrêtais en plein milieu d'une phrase ne réussissant pas à me souvenir des paroles. Edward qui avait montré un peu plus d'intérêt à ma chanson qu'auparavant, ouvrit la bouche, et continua là ou je m'étais interrompue.

_-«...piss and it's all kind of wet  
Jambo Jimmy you'd better hold your nose  
All roads lead to roam with the buffaloes_

_Buffaloes used to say be proud of your name_  
_Buffaloes used to say be what you are_  
_Buffaloes used to say roam where you roam_  
_Buffaloes used to say do what you do »_

Lorsqu'il stoppa, je lui fit un sourire timide ne sachant trop si il était encore fâché.  
**  
-Je suis désolé, Edward, vraiment.**

Il posa sa main sur la mienne, qui était encore sur sa joue.

**-Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu as dit.**

Décidément, il me surprendra toujours, je m'attendais à tout sauf ça !

**-Que veux tu dire ?  
-Je ne parle jamais de mon propre passé, je ne peux pas exiger de toi que tu me racontes toute ta vie. Emmett t'a tout raconté alors ?  
-En grande partie oui  
-Sans vouloir te vexer, je connais bien Emmett et je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu lui forcer la main. Alors pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
-Eh bien...**commençai-je

En un instant je devins rouge pivoine.  
**  
-Dis moi Bella,** fit-il en souriant de nouveau. **Enfin, si tu veux.**  
**-C'est un peu gênant...**dis-je en me dandinant sur place. **Emmett trouve que depuis que je suis là, tu changes, il croit que c'est grâce à moi et il pense que je peux te « redonner gout à la vie » mais pour que j'y arrive il fallait que je connaisse toute ton histoire avec Rosalie.**

Lui aussi se mit à rougir un peu.

**-Tu penses qu'il a raison ?**

Voilà, nous y étions, la question décisive, celle que je m'étais posée depuis ce fameux baiser, celle que je voulais éviter mais qui malgré tout, m'obsédait.

**-Je crois que...**

D'un seul coup, des trombes d'eaux tombèrent du ciel, nous détrempant en un instant jusqu'au os, j'attrapai fermement sa main et l'entrainai en courant dans les rues désertes. L'appartement n'était plus très loin. La pluie commençait à former des flaques d'eau sur le sol et nous courions tous les deux à en perdre haleine jusqu'à notre rue. Arrivés dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'immeuble, nous éclatâmes de rire, alors que le tonnerre retentissait encore une fois. Soudain, il attrapa mes deux épaules, et me colla contre l'entrée.

**-Tu penses qu'il a raison ?** Demanda-t-il un seconde fois.  
**-Et toi ?**

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant une longue minute, muets comme des carpes, et sans même prendre le temps de d'énoncer l'évidence, sans même se demander si vraiment la question se posait. Nous comprimes que l'hésitation n'avait plus sa place entre nos deux bouches.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infinie, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux encore trempés, pendant qu'il caressait simplement mes joues. Je m'extirpai de ses bras et ouvris la porte de l'immeuble en attrapant sa chemise et en le tirant vers moi. Il referma machinalement la porte sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, me tirant par le poignet.

Au premier étage, je le plaquais contre un mur enlaçant son cou et déposant des myriades de baisers sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il m'emprisonna de ses bras en laissant ses mains jouer avec mes cheveux humides. Je me dégageai une nouvelle fois de son étreinte, espérant que ce soit la dernière, et montai les escaliers qui nous séparaient encore de notre appartement. Une fois devant la porte je cherchai mes clés, pour me rendre compte qu'elles étaient restées dans la poche de mon jean, heureusement, Edward avait été plus prévoyant que moi, il agita le porte clés sous mon nez, avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Il m'enlaça de ses bras alors que je m'accrochai à lui en refermant mes deux jambes autour de son bassin. Une fois la porte ouverte, il mit ses mains sous mes fesses, pour mieux me soutenir, et se dirigea directement vers ma chambre.

A cet instant je remerciai infiniment le ciel que Jane soit restée chez Emmett. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit alors que j'essayais déjà de lui retirer sa chemise mettant à nu son torse où les muscles jouaient à fleur de peau, il déboutonna son jean trempé, et je me retrouvai face à un corps où il eut été difficile de trouver le moindre défaut. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et attrapa l'ourlet de ma robe qu'il fit remonter doucement au dessus de ma tête. Nous étions tout deux en sous vêtements. Je me mis plus au centre du lit et il me rejoignit aussitôt. Il fit un chemin de baisers sur mon corps, partant de ma cheville et remontant sur ma cuisse, mon ventre, mes côtes, ma poitrine, mon épaule, mon cou et enfin mes lèvres.

**-Isabella...**murmura-t-il

Il plaça son bras droit dans mon dos, pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge, mais remonta vers ma figure pour dégager une mèche de mon visage.

Une goutte de sang coula sur ma poitrine, suivie de beaucoup d'autres, tachant mon soutien gorge ainsi que mes draps.

**-Edward ! Ta plaie s'est réouverte !**M'écriai-je.

A quatre heures du matin, nous nous trouvions tous les deux dans la cuisine, toujours en sous vêtements, occupés à désinfecter la coupure d'Edward. Le bandage refait, nous nous regardâmes comme des idiots, gênés d'avoir été interrompus dans un tel moment.

**-Le soleil se lève dans moins de deux heures, on va se coucher ?** Proposa-t-il les yeux fatigués.  
**-Ça me parait plus...raisonnable, oui.** fis-je en baillant.  
**-Et puis, nous aurons tout le temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé.** Répondit-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. **Il est urgent de dormir un peu, d'autant que demain vers midi il faut qu'on se présente frais et dispos devant la famille si on veut éviter les plaisanteries douteuses**

Rougissante, je lui fis un sourire satisfait et consentant. Il m'embrassa une fois encore.

**-De toute façon on évitera pas les sous-entendus.** Ajouta-t-il résigné.  
**-Dis, Edward...Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?  
-Parce que tu comptais vraiment dormir dans ton lit trempé et taché de sang ?  
-Bah euh...  
-Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement ma belle,** dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau, **je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de te laisser dormir toute seule !**


	16. Chapitre 14 : Là où nous nous étions

Bon je sais, je suis en retard -_-" J'ai pas d'excuse, c'est seulement qu'hier j'ai complètement oubliée de poster ! Je vous avais dit que j'étais un vrai poisson rouge :S

Enfin en tout cas je suis vraiment, vraiment ravie que le précédent chapitres vous ait plu ! Et même, c'est grâce à vos commentaires que je me suis enfin remis à l'écriture ! Alors je vous dis simplement merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais c'est un jolie intermède :D Même si vous allez vite vous rendre compte que j'aime être sadique avec mes persos *rire sardonique* x)

Enjoy ! Et n'hésitez pas à faire péter les reviews :D

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 14 : Là où nous nous étions arrêtés**

* * *

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque j'émergeai de mon sommeil alourdi par la gueule de bois. Bella, qui s'était pourtant endormie entre mes bras quelques heures plus tôt n'était plus dans le lit. Le cerveau encore embrumé, je la cherchai des yeux dans la chambre tout en m'asseyant sur le lit. De toute évidence j'étais seul. Je me levai péniblement les yeux fatigués, les membres engourdis et la main douloureuse.

**-Bella ?** Appelai-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.  
Pas de réponse.

M'attendant à la trouver dans la cuisine devant un petit déjeuner, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci. Elle ne devait pas m'avoir entendu sans doute. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace de Bella. Peut-être était-elle à la salle de bain ? Personne.

Je fis toute la maison, de sa chambre jusqu'aux toilettes, inspectant même le grand placard qui servait anciennement de couloir. Bella n'était nulle part et l'appartement était atrocement vide. Toujours en boxer, affalé sur une chaise et le regard perdu dans le vide, je réfléchissais aux raisons qui avaient pu pousser Bella à fuir l'appartement, une seconde fois. J'étais vraiment énervé, un accès de rage me fit renverser la table de la cuisine, brisant net un de ses pieds.

Mais pourquoi m'avait-elle laissé comme ça ? Nous étions passé à la vitesse supérieure hier soir, sans aller jusqu'au bout, d'accord, mais je pensais que cela comptait pour elle. Elle avait voulu de moi, elle m'avait accepté, elle consentait à construire quelque chose avec moi. Et là, plus rien. Sa peur, son doute avaient-ils repris le dessus sur ses sentiments ? Ou était-ce sa raison qui l'avait rappelée à l'ordre ? J'étais dans un brouillard épais.

Ce second abandon sonnait comme une impression de déjà vu, encore une fois, comme avec Rosalie, je venais de me réveiller seul dans le lit, encore une fois j'avais fouillé toute la maison à la recherche de celle qui aurait du être à mes cotés, encore une fois j'avais compris qu'elle avait fui loin de moi et encore une fois je me torturais le corps et l'esprit.

_Edward tu n'es qu'un pauvre con._

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, je me levai instantanément et me dirigeai vers la porte. Bella se tenait là, portant deux sacs à la main droite et un bouquet de fleurs à la main gauche. Elle me souriait avec franchise, un pétillement dans les yeux. Le bonheur illuminait ses traits.

**-Salut toi !** Fit-elle en m'embrassant sur la bouche.** Je nous ai acheté le petit déj' ! J'ai aussi pris des médicaments contre la migraine et un bouquet de fleurs pour Tanya et Emmett. J'ai pensé que ça leur ferait plaisir. Je ne suis pas partie trop longtemps ? J'ai hésité à te réveiller tout à l'heure, mais tu dormais tellement bien...Mais ? Il s'est passé quoi dans cette cuisine ?**

_Non en fait, Edward Cullen tu n'es qu'un triple pauvre con._

Elle posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains sur ma chaise et se retourna vers moi, le regard empreint de surprise. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quelle explication pouvais-je lui donner ? Alors, je ne répondis rien. Honteux comme jamais, je cachai ma tête dans mes mains. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

**-Tu...Tu as cru que j'étais partie, c'est ça.** Constata-t-elle plus qu'elle ne posa la question.  
**-Ou...Oui,**marmonnai-je en baissant la tête avec abattement.

Son rire, doux, cristallin, adorable retentit dans l'appartement. Je levai mon regard vers elle. Elle n'était pas énervée, déçu ou triste. Elle souriait avec simplicité.

**-Je trouve ça trop mignon, Edward.**Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Elle tendit son bras droit et attrapa mes doigts tout en s'approchant à pas feutrés. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et murmura dans le creux de mon oreille :

**-J'ai fait mon choix maintenant, je n'ai plus de raison de douter, je crois en toi. Fais moi confiance.**

Je l'emprisonnai de mes deux bras, la serrant encore plus contre moi.

**-Je suis désolé,** chuchotai-je de la même manière.  
**-Ne le sois pas, je comprends. Pourtant je t'avais laissé un mot, je pensais que tu le verrais.  
-Ah bon ? Ou ça ?  
-Sur le frigo.**

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte un sourire malicieux aux lèvres tout en me tirant par le poignet en direction du frigo et indiqua telle une miss météo un petit post-it jaune où était inscrit :

« Je descends au Starbucks nous chercher un super petit déjeuner.  
Je reviens vite. Bises Bella. »

Un cœur se trouvait juste à la fin du petit mot, elle avait l'écriture d'une ado de quatorze ans, c'était vraiment trop adorable.

**-Je suis vraiment le dernier des crétins.** Constatai-je  
**-Peut-être que oui...mais c'est pas grave. Et puis, pour la table...Eh bien...De toute façon elle était moche. Seul petit problème,** ajouta-t-elle, **où va-t-on manger maintenant ?**

Bella était vraiment...fascinante, oui, c'est encore le mot qui lui allait le mieux. Elle avait tellement de facettes différentes, la détermination dont elle avait fait preuve quelques secondes plus tôt m'avait sidéré, elle qui pouvait être si vulnérable parfois. A certain moment elle affichait un caractère à fleur de peau presque imprévisible, alors que, un instant plus tard, elle pouvait se montrer d'une maturité extrême. Même sa beauté semblait jouer des tours, elle apparaissait quelquefois, mignonne comme pouvait l'être Kate et la seconde d'après elle se transformait en femme fatale largement consciente de ses atouts.

**-A quoi tu penses ?** Demanda-t-elle  
**-A toi. **

Elle rougit avec plus d'intensité cette fois.

**-Mais euh...Tu sais très bien que ça me met mal à l'aise.** Me taquina-t-elle. **Surtout quand tu me dis des choses pareilles dans une telle tenue.**

Effectivement, j'étais toujours en boxer et je sentais bien que cela la troublait.

**-Oui, oui.**Fis-je amusé.

Alors qu'elle me tournait le dos je me plaçai derrière elle et l'enlaçai, ma bouche vint embrasser tendrement sa joue et se mit ensuite à agacer son lobe d'oreille.

**-Edward...**Gémit-t-elle  
**-Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier soir ?** Proposai-je faussement innocent.  
**-Ça...ne serait pas raisonnable** se défendit-elle avec difficulté. **Il est déjà presque onze heures, nous n'avons pas le...**

Elle pivota avec rapidité pour se retrouver face à moi, ma bouche contre la sienne lui coupa la parole, faisant taire sa maigre protestation, elle ne résista pas plus longtemps, de toute évidence elle en mourrait d'envie autant que moi.

Après une brève hésitation, elle plaqua ses mains fraiches sur mon torse et déposa un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. Elle fit un chemin le long de mon menton et s'arrêta à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mes mains impatientes commençaient déjà à la déshabiller, mais elle s'en empara me stoppant net.

**-Attends !**m'ordonna-t-elle ravie de me faire languir.

En prenant tout son temps, elle retira elle-même son T-shirt révélant un soutien gorge bleu marine en dentelle. Elle le dégrafa, légèrement rougissante, mais ne me laissa pas le temps d'admirer sa poitrine.

**-Il ne faudrait pas que ton incapacité à dégrafer un soutien-gorge sans que cela se termine dans un bain de sang vienne nous interrompre une seconde fois.**Dit-elle, malicieuse, en me tirant vers ma chambre.

Un fois la porte de la chambre refermée, je forçais l'accès à sa poitrine alors que Bella cachait celle-ci avec son bras. Elle rougissait un peu.

**-Ne rougis pas,** lui chuchotai-je dans le creux de son oreille, **tu es magnifique.**

Elle relâcha ses bras doucement, laissant ses seins blancs apparaitre à ma vue. Elle retira ensuite sa jupe. Lentement, je m'approchai de son corps presque nu, posant tout d'abord mes deux mains sur ses hanches et remontant vers ses seins. Entre deux baisers, elle poussa un léger gémissement de plaisir. Je l'entrainais vers le lit, elle s'agrippa à moi en enfonçant ses ongles dans mon dos. Je laissai échapper un léger cri de douleur mais personne n'y fit attention. Nous continuions inlassablement à dévorer furieusement nos lèvres.

Elle était allongée sur le lit comme une reine, et j'entrepris de lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'elle portait, sa culotte en dentelle de la même couleur que ses yeux chocolat. Quand l'infime bout de tissus fut au sol, elle se glissa dans les draps m'incitant à la rejoindre, je ne me fit pas prier, me lovant à ses cotés en un clin d'œil. Mon boxer rejoignit la boule de vêtements qui jonchait le sol, laissant enfin s'exprimer ma passion pour elle. Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle, en faisant bien attention de ne pas trop l'écraser. Sous la couette, la chaleur de nos deux corps entremêlés était suffocante, notre souffle devenait erratique.

J'aurais voulu que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais...

Des coups sourds, frappés à la porte de l'appartement, nous laissèrent en suspens quelques secondes avant l'instant fatidique de notre danse somptueuse et charnelle. Nous étions une nouvelle fois interrompus au plus mauvais moment ! Et je songeais franchement à abattre sur le champ la personne qui tambourinait à la porte.

**-Putain de merde !** M'énervai-je vulgairement.  
**-C'est peut-être important.**Avança Bella.

Je lui lançai un regard implorant, ne voulant pas briser encore nos ébats. Elle me répondit d'un geste tendre, se montrant plus raisonnable que je n'avais envie de l'être.

**-Je vais voir et je reviens vite !**Dit-elle en enfilant un de mes T-shirts qui trainait par terre.

Il lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, et cela lui donnait un air vraiment drôle.

**-Je devrais te prêter mes T-shirts plus souvent.** Me moquai-je.  
**-Crétin ! **Répondit-elle en me lançant son jean à la figure.

La personne à la porte s'impatientait, elle toqua avec plus d'insistance.

**-Oui, une minute.** Cria Bella en mettant sa culotte.  
**-Tu n'étais pas obligée de la remettre,** lui fis-je remarquer.  
**-Et toi t'aurais pu aller voir qui c'était !**

Elle me tira la langue avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me ré-allongeai sur le lit plaçant mes deux mains sous ma tête, et attendis qu'elle revienne. Ce devait être le facteur ou un voisin en manque de sucre sans doute. Elle en aurait pour cinq minutes tout au plus, et nous pourrions enfin finir ce que nous avions commencé !

La porte d'entrée craqua lorsque Bella l'ouvrit. La voix de notre visiteur impromptu m'indiqua que c'était en fait une visiteuse, je ne réussis pas à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient mais au bout d'une minute à peine, le claquement purement féminin de deux escarpins retentirent dans le salon. Bella l'avait laissée entrer.

Effectivement, ce devait être plus important que je ne l'avais jugé. Je me levai donc et ré-enfilai mon boxer. J'étais en train de remonter la braguette de mon jean quand Bella entra dans la chambre.

**-Edward, tu...euh...eh bien, c'est pour toi. **

L'anxiété se sentait dans sa voix et ses yeux.

**-Bella, tu es sure que ça va ?** Demandai-je soucieux.  
**-Oui, oui, je...vas-y.**Fit-elle en me poussant presque dans le salon, ne me laissant pas le temps d'enfiler un T-shirt.

Elle était complètement bouleversée, et j'aurais du comprendre bien plus vite quelle en était la raison, mais ce n'est que l'instant d'après que je réalisai.

Sur le canapé de notre salon était assise une magnifique jeune femme, grande et plantureuse. Elle portait un tailleur haute couture avec des escarpins noirs, autour de son cou un collier en perles blanches. Entre deux doigts de sa main droite, elle tenait une cigarette à peine commencée qu'elle fumait distraitement. Enfin, son épaisse crinière blonde savamment coiffée formait des boucles dans son dos, lui donnant un coté presque sauvage.

**-Rosalie ?** Lâchai-je abasourdi.  
**-Ah, Ed', c'est pas trop tôt !**


	17. Chapitre 15 :   L'Ode à la Rose

Bonjour à tous :D

Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre, tout chaud, tout beau :)

J'ai beaucoup rigoler en lisant vos reviews xD Vu tout les mots doux que vous adressiez à Rosalie, je pense que ce chapitre va vous...surprendre (*joke*)

Ce chapitre n'est pas mon meilleur, mais bon :/ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, ajout en fav' et mise en alert ! Vous êtes vraiment super 3

Assez blablatée ! Je vous laisse lire, et vous engage à commenter *yeux de biche, le retour !*

Enjoy !

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 15 : « L'Ode à la Rose »**

* * *

OH MON DIEU !

Ma belle histoire d'amour à peine naissante venait de basculer dans le pire des films d'horreur. Depuis cette nuit, sans compter le malencontreux accident de table, tout se passait parfaitement bien, du moins jusqu'à que j'aille ouvrir cette fichue porte...Mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas cédé a Edward, quand il m'avait supplié du regard de rester dans ses bras ? Bella, pauvre idiote ! Alors qu'il semblait prêt à se laisser aller avec sa nouvelle copine voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une situation franchement inconfortable, confronté à son ex qui, soit dit en passant avait l'air carrément antipathique ! Et tout ça parce que j'avais ouvert cette foutue porte !

Edward et Rosalie étaient donc en tête à tête dans le salon, pendant que, dans la cuisine, je faisais mine de me désintéresser de ce qui se passait.

Quand j'avais vu l'impressionnante chevelure blonde de Rosalie dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée, j'avais su en un clin d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Tanya m'avait dit qu'elle était la « blonde électrique » par excellence, et c'était certainement la meilleure façon de la décrire, effectivement. Après m'avoir lancé un regard clairement dédaigneux, elle m'avait demandé si Edward était là avant de tirer une bouffée de sa cigarette à peine entamée.

Je m'étais sentie tellement mal à l'aise devant cette fille hautaine qui, portant sous le bras une boite en carton, passa devant moi sans un regard. Un sentiment d'infériorité m'envahit accompagné aussitôt de la crainte de ne pouvoir empêcher Edward de retomber dans ses filets. Je ne faisais vraiment pas le poids. Je me jugeais d'une atroce banalité face au sourire ravageur et à la démarche assurée qu'elle affichait.

J'avais donc poussé Edward dans le salon, désireuse qu'il se confronte rapidement à elle. Si il devait me faire souffrir, je voulais qu'il en finisse vite. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire en lui, il le fallait.  
Assise à même le sol, je mangeais distraitement un pain au chocolat que j'avais ramené mais toute mon attention était portée sur ce qui se passait dans le salon.

**-J'ai gâché toute une matinée rien que pour te retrouver, tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour ! En plus tu aurais pu venir ouvrir toi-même, parce que ta femme de ménage m'a vraiment reçue comme si je venais de Mars. Elle parle Français au moins ?**Balança Rosalie sans aucun préambule.

Je retenais un rire nerveux. Elle m'avait pris pour la femme de ménage ? Cette fille n'était pas là depuis plus de cinq minutes et elle crachait déjà son venin ? Ce que m'avait dit Emmett et Tanya sur elle prenait maintenant tout son sens. Dans sa description, Tanya avait été particulièrement dure avec Rosalie et j'avais pensé qu'elle exagérait les traits, mais peut-être pas finalement...

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais comme je ne pouvais pas le voir, je ne parvins pas à savoir pourquoi.

**-Rosalie, je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de garder contact avec toi, et si tu as gâché ta matinée, c'est pas mon problème. Ensuite, Bella, qui est la jeune femme que tu as vue tout à l'heure, n'est absolument pas ma femme de ménage, elle habite ici avec moi, et son français est tout à fait correct.**

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, avec une certaine détermination. J'appréciais vraiment beaucoup le fait qu'il prenne ma défense.

**-Eh bien, tu as repris du poil de la bête à ce que je vois ! T'étais moins réactif la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est ta nouvelle copine, c'est ça ?  
-Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarde ?  
-Oh, c'est mignon, t'assumes pas !  
-ROSALIE ÇA SUFFIT !  
-Bon, enfin, on s'en fout, tu fais ce que tu veux de tes fesses. Mais c'est drôle que tu habites dans un tel appartement, il est franchement miteux, tu avais plus de gout à l'époque ou l'on...  
-Bon, pourquoi t'es là ?** Coupa Edward passablement énervé.  
**-Je t'ai ramené les dernières affaires qui trainaient dans mon appartement, James en avait marre de les voir là, et comme t'as pas répondu à mon dernier message, je me suis coltiné le trajet rien que pour ta belle gueule !**

Quelqu'un fit un mouvement, attrapant probablement la boite en carton que transportait Rosalie à son arrivée.

**-Tiens voilà tes vieilleries. Je t'ai ramené tes deux films japonais barbants à souhait, quelques partitions de Tchaïkovski, un des livres d'Emmett, le pendentif que m'avait offert ta mère et aussi _ça_.**

J'entendis le bruissement de plusieurs feuilles de papier qu'on faisait valser dans l'air.

**-J'ai hésité à te les ramener mais je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la meilleure manière de tirer un trait sur le passé.** Poursuivit Rosalie avec moins de dureté.  
**-« L'Ode à la Rose » et « La Danseuse bleutée »**murmura Edward l'air pensif.

Un silence insupportable s'installa dans la pièce. Je voulais absolument savoir ce que cela voulait dire, et pour y arriver, je me décidais à ruser. Je me levai donc, et, comme à l'improviste, traversai le salon avec une nonchalance étudiée, veillant cependant à bien apercevoir ce qu'avait Edward dans les mains. Au passage, je décidai de clairement faire comprendre à Rosalie qu'elle chassait maintenant sur mon territoire.

**-Edward, je vais prendre un bain. Tu n'oublies pas que l'on doit être à midi chez ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?**

Je déposai un baiser sur sa tempe tout en observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Rosalie. J'eus le temps de me rendre compte qu'Edward avait dans les mains des partitions de sa composition . Pour qui les avait-il composées ? Cela me parut évident ! Je me dirigeai donc vers la salle de bain, ainsi que le voulait mon stratagème, en évitant de croiser le regard de quiconque. La porte de celle-ci refermée, j'ouvris le robinet de la baignoire, et laissait l'eau chaude s'écouler avant de choir littéralement au sol.

Edward devait avoir aimé passionnément Rosalie. « L'Ode à la Rose » ne pouvait certainement que lui être destinée. Un homme qui compose une mélodie pour une femme, n'y a-t-il pas de plus grande preuve d'amour ? Elle avait été sa muse, son inspiratrice, et je ne pouvais que comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait perdue. Cette partition était comme le manifeste de la passion qu'il avait éprouvée pour elle, la mélancolie qu'il avait affiché contribuait à fissurer ma détermination, et de plus en plus, je sentais que je ne pouvais pas lutter contre elle. Nous ne jouions pas dans la même cour.

Je focalisai mon attention sur une mouche qui virevoltait autour du petit hublot de la salle de bain, en écoutant sans bouger le bourdonnement de ses ailes contre le verre poli. La voix si envoutante d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées.

**-Je les avais écrites pour toi, tu aurais pu les garder.  
-C'est mieux comme ça...Mais, tu sais, je pense que c'est la chose la plus touchante que quelqu'un ait pu faire pour moi  
-Ne me dis pas ça, Rosalie.**

Non, je ne voulais pas entendre ça, pas déjà, pas comme ça, ce que je craignais le plus depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement était en train de se réaliser dans la pièce d'à coté.

Je me relevai du carrelage glacé de la salle de bain et arrêtai le robinet, la baignoire était remplie à ras bord. Lentement je retirai les vêtements que je portais, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sentir le T-shirt d'Edward en l'enlevant. Sa délicieuse odeur imprégnait le tissu fatigué et je restai un instant à apprécier ce parfum avant de me glisser dans l'eau chaude de mon bain.

**-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?** Cria Edward dans l'autre pièce  
**-Ne crie pas comme ça, tu as très bien entendu ! J'aurais volontiers fait autrement, mais j'ai été mise au pied du mur. Tu te souviens de Aro Volturi ?  
-Non, c'est qui ?  
-Tu sais, le pianiste, que je t'ai présenté à la soirée du réveillon l'an dernier ? Enfin, bref, il devait jouer le mois prochain au grand Auditorium, mais ce crétin m'a fait faux bond, et j'ai tout de suite pensée à toi pour le remplacer.  
-C'est hors de question.  
-Edward, s'il te plait, ne fait pas l'enfant, je ne suis pas d'humeur. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, j'ai déjà donné ma réponse à l'administrateur de l'Auditorium.  
-Je n'irai pas. De toute façon, même si je voulais, ça ne serait pas possible, cela fait presque six mois que je n'ai pas touché à mon piano. Je manque trop de pratique.  
-Comme ça, ça te fera une occasion de t'y remettre.  
-Ce n'est pas si simple...  
-Edward, écoute moi bien, ton contrat stipule clairement que je suis ton agent, et ce jusqu'au 31 décembre de cette année. J'ai dit que tu jouerais à ce concert, et tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de le faire. C'est compris ? Bon sur ce, je te laisse avec ta copine femme de ménage, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous.**

Les claquements de ses escarpins retentirent sur le sol, suivis du bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait.

**-Elle s'appelle Bella, bon sang !**Cria Edward alors que Rosalie claquait la porte derrière elle.

Enfin, elle était partie, mais le fantôme de sa visite planait encore, et peut être pour longtemps, au dessus de nos têtes.

L'eau était maintenant presque froide et je grelottais un peu. J'ouvrais donc le robinet d'eau chaude. Edward frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

**-Bella, je peux rentrer ?  
-Je suis dans mon bain, mais...oui, rentre.**

Il apparut à la porte, la mine déconfite. La visite de Rosalie ne l'avait pas rendu euphorique, c'était déjà ça.

**-Je suis désolé Bella, pour tout ce qu'elle a dit à ton sujet, elle a vraiment été exécrable. Je m'en excuse.**

Je lâchai un rire bref, triste et plein de sarcasmes.

**-Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de t'excuser pour elle ? Tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de sa conduite, et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de prendre cela en charge.**

Il ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que je mettais le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Au bout d'un long moment, il retira tous ses habits et s'assit en face de moi dans la baignoire, chose qui me surprit. Malgré notre grande intimité, il n'essaya pas de me toucher.

**-Mais tu ne t'étais déjà lavée avant d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner ?** Demanda-t-il comme s'il voulait changer de sujet.  
**-Si, mais je me sentais sale.**

Ce n'était pas que mon corps que je voulais laver, mais plutôt la totalité de mon être. Je me sentais souillé, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

**-Oh.**répondit-il avec peu d'éloquence.

Nous tournions autour du pot, sachant autant l'un que l'autre que quelque chose venait de changer, nous ne pouvions pas ignorer les conséquences de la visite de Rosalie.

**-Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il enfin décidé à faire face à la réalité.  
**-Oui. Depuis le fait qu'elle m'a prise pour ta femme de ménage, jusqu'à l'annonce qu'elle avait des rendez-vous.  
-Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Bella, je...**

Il se tut, son indécision était palpable.

**-Ne te crois pas obligé de me donner des explications ou des justifications. Tu te comportes bien comme tu le souhaites. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion Edward, tu sais, j'ai bien compris, je...Je l'ai bien regardée, elle est...Enfin, nous ne jouons pas dans la même catégorie elle et moi, je ne vais pas me mentir à moi-même. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de penser à elle, et je peux comprendre combien tu as pu l'aimer. Elle est bien plus à ta hauteur que je ne le suis. Et puis, surtout, j'ai vu, tout à l'heure...**

Ma voix commençait à dérailler, mes yeux s'embrumaient à cause des larmes naissantes. Je devais me reprendre, je ne devais pas pleurer, ma faiblesse lui donnerait des remords, à coup sur.

**-Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu la mélancolie que tu affichait lorsque tu tenais tes partitions dans tes mains, enfin Edward, tu as composé deux mélodies rien que pour elle ! C'est une telle preuve d'amour que je...Je ne peux pas lutter.**

Maintenant je pleurais, c'était officiel. Edward me regardait, bouche bée.

**-Bella, calme toi, je t'en supplie. Tu fais erreur et surtout, tu te sous-estimes très largement. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rosalie ne veut plus de moi de toute façon.  
-Oui mais est-ce que toi tu ne veux plus d'elle ? Mais bon sang, c'est elle qui t'a quitté et c'est moi qui ai l'impression d'être « l'autre femme », l'intruse, celle de trop. Quelle explication donnes-tu à cela ? Que veux tu que je fasse ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais amorcé quelque chose avec toi si j'avais été encore amoureux d'elle ? Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu être aussi manipulateur ? Que j'aurais profité de toi ou quelque chose d'aussi sordide ?  
-Non, non** sanglotai-je de plus belle. **Mais je...**

Je respirai un grand coup en essayant de me calmer.

**-Tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle occupe encore tes pensées.** Lâchai-je, le plus catégoriquement possible.  
**-Non, c'est faux je ne...  
-« Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarde ? »** citai-je en baissant la tête.  
**-Hein ?  
-« Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarde ? », c'est-ce que tu lui as dis tout à l'heure quand elle t'a demandé si j'étais ta nouvelle copine. Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis clairement que j'étais ta petite amie ?**

Il garda le silence une fois de plus, semblant chercher une réponse appropriée.

**-Parce que j'ai pensé que ça ne la regardait pas.** Répondit-il peu convaincant.  
**-Le résultat est le même, devant elle, tu ne m'assumes pas.  
-Je...**

Faute d'argument valable, il ne répondit rien d'autre.

**-Ce n'est pas grave, Edward, je vais prendre sur moi, c'est de ma faute, c'était trop tôt sans doute. Emmett m'avait bien dit que ce serait difficile, mais j'ai manqué de jugeote. J'ai cru que nous pourrions arriver à quelque chose, mais au premier obstacle, je me suis écroulée, je ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est tout, ce n'est pas...  
-Bella, ça suffit !** s'énerva-t-il en me coupant la parole. **Arrête de prendre tout sur toi, je suis le principal responsable de toute cette merde et tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Rosalie est une période de ma vie que je considère aujourd'hui comme passée. Je ne veux plus vivre en regardant derrière moi, tu crois que c'est grâce à qui ? Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as dit que tu avais fait ton choix, que tu avais confiance en moi, je n'ai pas douté un instant, tu l'effaçais de ma mémoire, je n'ai pensé qu'a toi et à nous deux. Bella, tu es vraiment importante pour moi, je t'interdis d'en douter.**

Il était sincère, cela se lisait dans ses yeux, et je ne pouvais pas nier que ce qu'il venait de dire me faisait infiniment plaisir, mais je ne me sentais pas prête à m'abandonner.

**-Je crois en toi, c'est toujours le cas maintenant, et tu sais bien qu'il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous, mais je ne peux pas vivre dans l'ombre d'une autre. Je...Laisse moi du temps, laisse _nous_ du temps, Edward.**

Sur ces paroles, je posai ma main sur sa joue avec tendresse, avant de sortir de l'eau maintenant froide du bain.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Staline, ce manipulateur !

Bonjour à vous :)

Je sais, je sais, j'ai disparue pendant deux semaines :/ (trois ?) mais bon, je suis en pleine période de partiel vous savez ! Alors entre mes vacances de révision, mon retour chez mes parents et tout le toutim, j'ai été un peu overbooké -_-'

Mais bon, je suis tout à fait certaine que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Ce chapitre est très fleur bleue, mais je l'aime bien, particulièrement les scènes de description de Bella par Edward, ça montre bien tout l'amour qu'il a pour elle ^^ Oh mais je parle trop moi ! :S Enfin vous allez bien voir ^^

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à Reviewer, vous savez comme j'adore ça xD

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 16 : Staline, ce manipulateur !**

* * *

Encore une fois, nous étions en retard, mais à la différence de la dernière fois, j'aurais voulu, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme même que ce soit à cause des soucis vestimentaires de Jane. De telles futilités n'auraient jamais pu faire autant de dégâts que la tornade Rosalie, et je craignais jusque dans mes tripes qu'ils soit irréparables. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Bella n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds hors du bain, hormis lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé de conduire sa voiture, je me sentais coupable, et j'avais bien sur accepté tout de suite. Mais là je trouvais le temps long dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

Elle regardait défiler le paysage, vaguement mélancolique en tripotant distraitement le bracelet en perles qu'elle avait au poignet gauche.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à regarder ses mains et plus précisément, ses poignets. Ils étaient très fins, presque trop, Rappelant ceux d'une petite fille, leurs minceurs et leurs pâleurs la faisaient paraitre fragile, on aurait pu croire que ses os se briseraient en mille morceaux si quelqu'un avait le malheur de les effleurer. Pourtant, j'en mourais d'envie. Son bracelet semblait pouvoir tomber à tout moment. Ses doigts étaient tout aussi fins, juste assez longs, ils marquaient une jolie conclusion à ses mains. Des petites veines bleutées translucides ressortaient nettement sur ses phalanges sinuant le long de ses doigts telles les deltas d'un fleuve. Ses ongles étaient légèrement rongés, mais pas mangés, juste adorablement grignotés. Sa fragilité était concentrée dans ses mains. L'ensemble respirait la grâce et la douceur, jamais de telles mains n'auraient pu perpétrer un acte violent quel qu'il soit.

La route ne m'intéressait guère, mes yeux s'évertuaient à rester concentrés sur la circulation, les feux, les panneaux...Mais mon regard était comme irrémédiablement attiré par Bella. Ses longs cheveux couleur cacao légèrement tirés vers l'arrière, ses yeux délicieusement chocolatés, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes roses, sa bouche en cœur, son corps longiligne...Tout en elle semblait m'attirer comme un aimant.

Comment avais-je pu douter une seconde ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait front devant Rosalie ? Mon trouble devant mes anciennes compositions qui lui étaient dédiées n'avait pas échappé à Bella et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de sa réaction. Bien sur, je n'étais pas totalement guéri de Rosalie, j'avais essayé de le nier, mais Bella n'était pas dupe. Malgré tout, chaque jour auprès d'elle me faisait de plus en plus oublier Rosalie, et sa visite n'avait fait que confirmer ce que je sentais couver depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie : Bella était mon avenir. J'en étais certain maintenant, les questions idiotes que je m'étais posées il y a peu, comme la possibilité de faire une erreur, n'avaient plus lieu d'être.

Depuis notre discussion, je songeais aux choix auxquels j'allais bientôt être confronté, à ce que j'allais devoir faire pour la récupérer totalement et lui prouver que Rosalie était officiellement du passé, car c'était vraiment le cas. Je comprenais totalement sa crainte, elle était perspicace et avait mis en évidence mes propres hésitations, mais là ou elle se fourvoyait c'était dans sa manière de ce se dévaloriser par rapport à Rosalie. Son comportement prouvait néanmoins une chose : elle tenait à moi et à notre relation, je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour savoir où je voulais être.

Lorsque, une fois encore, je jetais un regard distrait vers elle, je découvris qu'elle me regardait avec insistance, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis notre bain.

**-Il serait peut-être temps qu'on aille chez Emmett, ils doivent vraiment s'impatienter.** Fit-elle remarquer.  
**-Mais, tu penses qu'on va où là à ton avis ?  
-Ah, je l'ignore, ce serait plutôt à toi de me le dire...  
-Mais de quoi tu...**

Avec plus d'attention je regardai le paysage alentour, et découvris effectivement que nous étions sur une petite route de campagne, bien loin de la banlieue où habitait mon frère. Tout autour de nous se trouvaient des champs à perte de vue, parfois ponctués de petit sous bois ou de villages rustiques. En un coup de frein un peu brusque, je stoppai net la voiture au milieu de la route pleines de trous.

**-Mais ça va pas ?** S'écria-t-elle à cause du coup de frein.  
**-Excuse moi...Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant que j'étais allé trop loin ?  
-Je pensais à autre chose. Et puis c'est toi qui conduit je te signale !**

Le ton commençait à monter et m'engueuler avec elle était vraiment la dernière chose dont je voulais à cet instant. Au lieu de faire demi-tour et de repartir dans le bon sens, j'arrêtai purement et simplement le moteur et descendis de la voiture.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine agressivité.

En gentleman, j'ouvris sa portière et attendis quelques instants qu'elle sorte, elle n'en fit rien, intriguée et boudeuse comme une enfant. Je laissai donc sa porte ouverte et me dirigeai vers un grand arbre qui dessinait son ombre sur l'herbe encore légèrement humide de la rosée du matin. Sous le regard interloqué de Bella, je m'allongeai par terre et fermai les yeux, écoutant pleinement chaque petit son qui peuplait la campagne, le bruissement de l'herbe pliant sous le vent, le crissement des criquets, le chant des oiseaux, le bourdonnement très lointain des machines agricoles, les quelques abeilles qui venaient à me frôler l'oreille et enfin la voix chantonnante de Bella qui parlait au téléphone avec quelqu'un, certainement mon frère.

J'avais eu besoin de calme, et je supposais que Bella aussi, je voulais fuir un temps mes obligations et réfléchir à ce que je devais faire maintenant pour éviter de provoquer une dispute qui nous aurait fait nous haïr totalement. Cette solution de repli m'avait paru être un des meilleurs moyens et je savourais avec plaisir l'air parfumé de la campagne. Somnolant à moitié, je fus alerté par le claquement d'une portière. En ouvrant un œil, je vis Bella qui se dirigeait vers moi. Ses pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

**-J'ai téléphoné à Tanya, j'ai eu son numéro grâce à Kate, elle m'a donné sa carte de visite hier quand je...Enfin bref, je leur ai dit qu'on ne serait pas là avant deux bonnes heures, parce qu'on avait eu un contretemps. Tanya ne m'a rien demandé sur la nature de ce contretemps...  
-...Mais Emmett si.** Finis-je à sa place.  
**-Exactement ! Associé aux commentaires de Jane, j'ai eu droit à un vrai interrogatoire. Et je suis certaine que tu seras logé à la même enseigne tout à l'heure.  
-Tu leur a dit quoi ?** Demandai-je en ouvrant les deux yeux et en relevant la tête vers elle.  
**-Que nous avions eu une visite inattendue ce matin, c'est tout.  
-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire effectivement !**

Le silence agité de la campagne prit le dessus sur notre discussion. Consciente que je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger pour l'instant, elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à moins d'un bras de moi en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Assise à droite de mes pieds, elle jouait avec de longue mèches de ses cheveux en contemplant le ballet des feuilles caressées par le vent chaud caractéristique de la fin de l'été.

**-Nous étions sur les nerfs tout les deux, j'ai voulus désamorcer le conflit. Un peu de calme et d'air frais ne pouvaient pas nous faire de mal, enfin c'est ce que je pensais.  
-Tu as eu raison, cet endroit est très agréable. Je me sens un peu mieux.**

Le soleil jouait avec son visage, éclairant alternativement sa bouche, ses yeux, son nez, ou créant des reflets blonds dans ses longs cheveux châtains. La brise faisait virevolter des mèches dans son dos.

**-Je comprendrais que tu me détestes tu sais.** Dis-je en craignant sa réponse.  
**-Je ne peux pas te détester. Je te jure que je le voudrais bien parfois mais il faut croire que je n'en suis pas capable.**

Les doigts triturant l'ourlet de sa jupe, elle tentait de me regarder avec dureté mais ne semblait pas y parvenir, formant une espèce de grimace amusante sur son beau visage.

**-Alors ne me déteste pas, j'aime autant.** Fis-je d'un ton ironique.  
**-Ne te moque pas !** S'énerva-t-elle. **Je te parle sérieusement là !**  
**-Je ne le sais que trop bien Bella, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je tente de faire de l'humour à cet instant, je suis vraiment terrifié par ce que tu pourrais me dire.**

Hésitante et surtout préoccupée elle laissait ses mains courir dans l'herbe, arrachant de ci de là quelques brins. Focalisant toute mon attention sur elle, je m'assis correctement pour la regarder dans les yeux, mes mains cherchèrent une des siennes et timidement je refermais mes doigts sur sa paume légèrement froide. Comme elle ne dégageait pas sa main et restait silencieuse, je repris la parole.

**-J'ai réfléchi à tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, à nous deux, à Rosalie, et à ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas le don de faire des choix rapidement, je suis certainement le plus indécis des hommes, mais pour moi, toute cette histoire n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque choix. Tu m'as annoncé que tu ne pouvais pas lutter, tu semblais tellement persuadée que je ne pensais qu'à elle ! Ta manière de te sous estimer, de croire que tout était immuable...Tu as l'impression d'être de trop, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas me mériter ? Mais enfin Bella, regarde toi ! En quoi est-ce que je te mériterais moi ! Ta gentillesse et ta modestie te font culpabiliser et tu essayes de tout prendre sur tes épaules, mais je refuse de te laisser croire que tu es moins bien que n'importe qui, en vérité, c'est moi qui ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.**

Elle plongeât ses pupilles dans les miennes, surprise par un tel monologue, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma faute de trouver les mots appropriés, à la troisième ouverture, je la devançai.  
**  
-Je n'ai pas toujours la faculté de dire ce que je pense au moment où il le faut, et de la manière qu'il le faudrait, mais ce que je sais c'est que la seule personne que je veux à mes cotés, celle qui m'importe plus que quiconque et qui fait battre mon cœur, ce n'est pas Rosalie, c'est toi. Depuis que tu m'as assommé avec ta batte de base-ball ce soir là, je ne suis plus le même, je pense à toi tout le temps, j'ai envie de toi en permanence, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder, j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras à chaque seconde, de te protéger...Tu es ma force et ma faiblesse. Je t'appartiens déjà Bella, je sais que je te veux toi. Pas Rosalie, ni une autre, juste toi.**

Ses joues étaient rouges, son regard brillant était baigné de larmes et elle tenait fermement ma main entre ses doigts devenus moites. Cette fois ci elle tenta encore d'ouvrir la bouche mais la mienne déposait déjà un baiser tout en douceur sur ses lèvres.

**-Je t'aime Bella.**Murmurai-je à son oreille en un souffle.

Elle resta immobile comme une statue pendant une seconde, paralysée par ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle cligna des yeux et reprit conscience, mais pas assez pour faire une phrase. Je pris donc soin de lui laisser le choix.

**-Tu m'as demandé du temps, je me montre égoïste en te disant tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais, je voulais que tu le saches, vraiment, avant de prendre une décision. Si tu décides d'attendre, je comprendrais et ne m'y opposerais pas même si tu me manques déjà.**

Elle pris une grande expiration, essayant de se calmer et de stopper ses larmes.

**-...es...l...al.  
-J'ai rien compris Bella.**

De manière inattendue, elle se mit à rire.

**-C'est déloyal.** Articula-t-elle. **Tu es abominable Edward.**  
**-Oh.**

Ma déception était perceptible dans ma voix, maintenant j'étais fixé, je devais me faire à l'idée, elle n'était pas sure de ses sentiments et voulait se laisser le temps. J'attendrai donc, je l'attendrai elle, j'avais promis.

Alors que j'avais la tête baissée, elle posa à plat ses deux mains dans le creux de mes épaules et m'incita à basculer en arrière, me recouchant dans l'herbe, elle s'assit ensuite sur moi, ses longs cheveux vinrent quelques instants me caresser le visage. En s'allongeant presque tout à fait sur moi, elle plaça ses bras à plat sur mon torse, sa tête reposant sur le dos de ses mains. Je me laissai évidemment faire, malgré ma surprise.

**-Edward Cullen, tu es certainement le plus grand manipulateur de la planète...Enfin, après Staline peut-être.  
-Quelle comparaison !  
-Et moi je suis la manipulée la plus heureuse du monde.** Ajouta-t-elle avec douceur. **Bien sur que je t'aime. Enfin, comment veux-tu que je reste de marbre devant un tel discours ? Tu avais pris toute la place dans mon esprit, bien avant que Rosalie arrive et ma pauvre tentative pour te résister était bien vaine. En me disant des choses pareilles, tu m'as définitivement prise dans tes filets. Je t'aime. Voilà bien les trois seuls mots que je peux te répondre.**

En une seconde, je refermai mes bras autour d'elle la serrant tant que je l'empêchai presque de respirer. Son odeur, qui emplissait mes narines alors que je furetais dans ses cheveux, ses petites mains douces et d'une magnifique pâleur qui caressaient mon visage, sa voix de velours qui ne faisait que répéter qu'elle m'aimait, et son sourire qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'envoler, tout était parfait. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait et nous étions ensemble, rien d'autre ne comptait.


	19. Chapitre 17 : Jude Law dans ta table de

Grâce au supplication (hystérique ?) de Ice-Cream-L je me suis décidée à vous poster ce chapitre 17 un peu en avance ^^ Bon, autant vous le dire tout de suite, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés ^^ (Et j'espère bien que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ?)

Je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé le précédent chapitre ^^ Un peu de romantisme ça fait pas de mal, non ? :D

Comme certain s'en doutais, Emmett & Jane & co vont les cuisiner un peu pour savoir se qu'il s'est passé pendant leur absence xD

Roooh mais je parle trop, encore une fois ! Allez je me tais !

Pas grand chose à rajouter, sauf bonne lecture xD Et des reviews ?

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 17 : Jude Law dans ta table de chevet**

* * *

**-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?**S'exclamèrent ensemble Jane et Emmett qui faisaient les cent pas devant la porte de la petite maison blanche aux volets bleus.

Tous deux foncèrent sur nous à la seconde même où Edward et moi entrâmes dans leurs champ de vision.  
Ma sœur et Emmett nous dévisagèrent pendant un moment le regard scrutateur jusqu'à ce que leur paire d'yeux se posent sur nos deux mains entrelacées. Alors, l'inquiétude et la colère qui se lisaient sur leurs visages disparurent. Jane fit une grimace étrange, tandis qu'Emmett affichait un sourire content mais aussi plein de sous-entendus.

Ce fut lui qui fut vers nous le premier. Sa carrure imposante me cacha la vue, et je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : mes pieds avaient déjà quitté le sol, à l'instar de ceux d'Edward.

**-Vous voyez bien que je disais pas que des conneries !**S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Ses bras musclés nous avaient tous deux soulevés et nous serraient contre lui au point de nous étouffer. Il était ravi.  
**  
-Emmett, lâche moi !**Fit Edward en se débattant.

Son frère le ramena au sol et je pensais qu'il en ferait autant pour moi, mais au lieu de ça il serra ses deux bras autour de ma taille en criant :

**-Bravo Bella !  
-Merci Emmett. Mais pourrais-tu me faire descendre, j'aimerais respirer.  
-Oh pardon nouvelle sœurette ! Faudrait pas que je te casse en deux quand même ! Edward m'en voudrait un peu je pense...**

Lorsque mes deux pieds furent sur la terre ferme il m'embrassa gentiment sur le front avant de murmurer :

**-Je savais que tu y arriverais Bella, tu viens de faire un petit miracle, je ne l'ai pas vu si heureux depuis des plombes ! Wonder Woman va !  
-Merci Emmett,**dis-je avec sincérité.

Edward reprit ma main avec douceur et déposa un baiser furtif sur mon épaule droite. Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser également, quand je remarquai le visage de Jane qui nous regardait, Edward et moi, avec une insistance qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Ses traits renfrognés détonnaient vraiment par rapport au sourire béat d'Emmett. Elle se déplaça lentement, tournant autour de nous, gardant toujours son regard fixé sur moi.

Ma sœur pouvait être un ange des plus adorables, mais aussi un véritable démon. Elle acheva son tour, ressemblant à un félidé encerclant sa proie. Jane pouvait vraiment être super flippante quand elle le voulait.

**-Vous êtes enfin là !**S'écria Tanya sur le pas de la porte avec dans les bras la petite Kate.

Tout le reste de la famille arriva en trombe pour nous accueillir, impatient de nous questionner sur notre si grand retard, mais Jane coupa tout le monde dans son élan en lançant d'une voix glaciale comme un couperet :  
**  
-Bella, je dois te parler, maintenant. **

Elle s'avança sur le trottoir à ma droite, m'enjoignant de la suivre. Ce n'était pas qu'une proposition, c'était un ordre.

Toute l'assemblée la suivit des yeux pour ensuite poser des regards interrogateurs sur moi. N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, j'adressai un hochement de tête à Edward pour lui signifier que tout allait bien et je suivis ma sœur.

Jane veilla au fait que nous étions assez loin pour que le reste de la famille ne nous entende pas. Et elle plongea ses grands yeux bleus dans mes pupilles.

**-Jane qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi cette réaction si...si...  
-Défavorable ? Sceptique ? Tout sauf enthousiaste ? Vindicative ? Dubitative ?  
-Jane !  
-Bella, tu es sure que tu fais le bon choix ?  
-Le fait de sortir avec Edward, tu veux dire ?  
-Oui.  
-J'ai hésité trop longtemps déjà, je suis sure de ce que je veux maintenant.  
-Il est beau, certes, il est artiste, il s'y connait en fringues, et il a l'air tout droit sorti d'une sitcom, mais j'ai quand même des doutes sur lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je ne le sens pas vraiment, je me méfie de lui.  
-Pour quelles raisons ? Tu le connais à peine après tout et je peux t'assurer qu'il est quelqu'un de bien pour moi.  
-Il t'a menti Bella.**

Je la dévisageai alors qu'elle baissait la tête.

**-Comment ça ? A quel sujet ?  
-Tu te souviens, hier soir quand il t'a dit qu'il avait vu tes photos en cherchant ton téléphone ?  
-Oui il me semble.  
-Il mentait. Pendant qu'il était avec moi, il n'est pas rentré dans ta chambre. Cela veut dire qu'il a fouillé la pièce à un autre moment et sans que tu le saches.  
-Jane, j'apprécie vraiment le fait que tu veuilles veiller sur moi, mais j'aime Edward et c'est réciproque, le reste m'importe peu.  
-Et si je te dis qu'il a la photo d'une blonde habillée comme une pute dans sa table de chevet tu changerais d'avis ?**

L'image de Rosalie traversa mon esprit un instant. La plaidoirie de Jane aurait pu faire son effet juste après le bain, mais plus maintenant.

**-Non Jane, je suis désolée. D'ailleurs, si je me souviens bien, tu as toute une flopée de photos de Jude Law dans ta table de chevet non ? Est-il assez bien pour toi ? Hmm ?  
-Ça n'a rien à voir ! S'écria-t-elle avec virulence.**

_Bella : 1  
Jane : 0_

**-Jane écoute-moi, je suis vraiment heureuse tu sais, j'aime Edward, et j'aimerais que tu acceptes notre relation, il va prendre de plus en plus de place dans ma vie, s'il te plait.**

Elle avait croisé ses bras autour de sa poitrine, et ses yeux devenaient brillants, elle était sur le point de pleurer.

**-Ah oui ! Ça j'ai bien vu !** Fit-elle avec sarcasme. **Hier soir, vous vouliez être tranquilles, alors qui est-ce qu'on a laissé toute seule chez des inconnus pendant que vous preniez du bon temps ? Tout d'un coup la petite Jane elle n'intéresse plus personne !**

Elle battait furieusement des cils, une larme perla sur sa joue, même si elle tentait de la cacher.

**-Jane, ma chérie, enfin, tu es...jalouse ?** Fis-je éberluée  
**-Non, pas du tout, je...**

Elle baissa la tête, les bras ballants, la mine déconfite. Je m'approchai doucement et l'enlaçai.

**-Tu crois vraiment que Edward va te remplacer dans mon cœur ? Ou que je vais arrêter de t'aimer ? Enfin, Jane ! Tu es ma sœur, mon adorable petite sœur et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.  
-Oh Bella ! Je le sais bien, je veux que tu sois heureuse, c'est tout.  
-Je le suis Jane. Vraiment, je le suis. **

Nous restâmes enlacées un certain temps jusqu'à que je sente deux petites mains s'accrocher à ma jupe.

**-Bella, tu es revenue.**Sourit Kate avec enthousiasme.

Elle profita du petit espace vide entre Jane et moi et se faufila pour prendre part à notre câlin.

**-Oh toi la lilliputienne à couettes, t'en mêles pas, hein !** Protesta Jane, mécontente qu'on lui vole sa place.  
**-Je m'en mêle si je veux !**Répliqua Kate en tirant la langue.

J'attrapai la petite dans mes bras provoquant de nouveau la mine boudeuse de Jane.

**-Oui Katie, je suis là.** Fis-je en lui caressant les cheveux. **Et toi Jane arrête un peu de faire cette tête !**

Elle poussa un énorme soupir avant de répondre :

**-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai une naine blonde qui me pollue mon espace vital, là.  
-Bon eh bien je vais te l'enlever tout de suite alors.**Rigolai-je

Me dégageant de Jane je me dirigeai vers la maison avec Kate dans les bras laissant ma sœur au milieu du trottoir, comme une idiote.

**-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Mais...Bell' attends moi !**

Elle me rejoignit bien vite, je la pris par l'épaule et déposai un baiser sur sa tempe, et j'eus le bonheur de la voir sourire. Nous nous rapprochâmes du perron. Edward n'avait pas bougé. Il discutait avec son frère et Esmée.

Un instant, je me pris à rêvasser à l'idée que cette silhouette si parfaite était à moi et que je pourrais l'admirer aussi longtemps que je le désirais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée.

**-Bella, pourquoi tonton Edward et toi vous vous teniez la main tout à l'heure ?  
-Parce qu'on s'aime.**Répondit Edward à ma place en se rapprochant de nous.

Alors qu'il enlaçait ma taille, Jane leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'écrier :

**-Oh pitié ! Ken et Barbie, ça va, on est dans la rue là ! Bon, vous m'excuserez, j'ai pas de temps à perdre...**

A peine eu-t-elle fini sa phrase, qu'elle nous tira la langue et partit vers la maison. Edward m'embrassa sur la joue. Je fis descendre Kate qui rejoignit sa mère, puis me tournai vers Edward.

**-Alors comme ça tu as fouillé ma chambre ?**Demandai-je imperturbable

Il me dévisagea, visiblement surpris que je puisse le savoir et que je lui pose la question de but en blanc.

**-Comment tu es au courant ?  
-J'ai une informatrice,** fis-je malicieuse en lançant un regard en coin dans la direction de Jane.  
**-Hmm...Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus et qu'elle a la fâcheuse manie de fouiner dans les affaires des autres...Je me trompe ?  
-Portrait plus que ressemblant je dois l'avouer ! **  
**-Et justement Jane ça va ? J'ai cru la voir pleurer.  
-Oui, ça ira, Edward, elle a un peu de mal à accepter que tu lui voles sa grande sœur. Elle est plus fragile qu'elle en a l'air tu sais, elle veut faire la grande mais au fond, elle n'est encore qu'une enfant.  
-Je veux bien partager.**

En disant cela, il embrassa mon cou avec tendresse

**-Mais pas trop quand même !** Ajouta-t-il  
**-Ne soyez pas si présomptueux Monsieur Cullen.** Raillai-je en le repoussant gentiment. **Bon alors, ce n'est pas parce que tu as changé de sujet que j'ai oublié ma question initiale, ma chambre ?**  
**-Je ne me permettrais pas de me montrer si orgueilleux chère mademoiselle Swan, je signifiais juste une légitime inquiétude pour votre chère petite sœur.  
-Ma réponse ?  
-Non, je n'ai pas fouillé dans ta chambre, je suis entré et j'ai vu tes photos, c'est tout.  
-Oui mais quand ?  
-Tu te souviens quand on a regardé Casablanca ?  
-Oui, bien sur.  
-Et que tu as pleuré ensuite?  
-Oui aussi, oui. Fis-je un peu embarrassée.  
-Eh bien je suis venu dans ta chambre après que tu te sois endormie, je t'ai bordée et c'est là que j'ai vu tes clichés. **Dit-il un peu gêné.  
**-Et dire qu'à ce moment là je pensais que tu me détestais.** Répondis-je en lui caressant la joue.  
**-Tu es vraiment géniale. **

Il m'embrassa avec douceur avant de m'attirer vers la maison.

**-Allez viens, allons supporter cet interrogatoire. **

Dans la salle à manger, seul Edward et moi étions en train de déjeuner, chose logique, vu qu'il était déjà plus de trois heures de l'après-midi. Personne ne parlait, mais les regards inquisiteurs de toute la famille en disaient long.

**-Vous avez fait quoi en nous attendant ?** Demanda Edward, le plus innocemment du monde.  
**-Bon, vous deux ça suffit, c'était quoi cette visite impromptue ?** Intervint Emmett  
**-Une vieille connaissance.** Éluda Edward en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre de vin.  
**-Tu tournes autour du pot, là Eddy.** Assena Jane, bien contente de le cuisiner à son tour.  
**-Rosalie est passé ce matin pour rendre des affaires appartenant à Edward.** Annonçai-je d'un ton qui se voulait neutre  
**-Quoi ?**S'exclamèrent ensemble Emmett, Tanya, Carlisle et Esmée.

Jane regarda tout le monde avec incompréhension et Kate continua à jouer avec un petit nounours bleu, comme si de rien n'était.

**-Rosalie ? Sérieux ?** Questionna Emmett  
**-C'est qui celle là ?** Demanda Jane  
**-Oui sérieux.** Répondit Edward  
**-Et...ça c'est passé comment ?**Hésita Esmée

Edward restait passionné par le fond de son verre, alors, je pris la parole.

**-Rosalie lui a proposé, enfin, imposé, serait plus juste, de faire un concert le mois prochain au grand Auditorium.  
-Quoi ?** S'écrièrent-ils une seconde fois  
**-Bon, c'est qui cette Rosalie ?** Redemanda Jane  
**-Le mois prochain ? Mais il ne sera jamais prêt !** Constata Tanya  
**-Il y a peu de chance effectivement.** Renchéris Carlisle  
**-Sauf s'il se met très sérieusement au travail !** Trancha Emmett  
**-Me répondez pas surtout...**Marmonna Jane  
**-Et toi Bella, ça va ?** S'inquiéta Esmée  
**-Oui, Edward et moi avons longuement discuté et tout va bien.  
-Rosalie n'a pas été trop...cinglante ?  
-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN, C'EST QUI CETTE ROSALIE !**Hurla Jane en se levant.

La voix de Jane nous avait faits tous sursauter, hormis Kate qui d'une petite voix tranquille annonça tout en continuant à jouer avec son nounours bleu :

**-Tu comprend rien toi ! Rosalie, c'était l'amoureuse de papa et après c'était l'amoureuse de tonton Edward et maintenant, bah je sais pas, c'est l'amoureuse de qui maintenant, Papa ? **

Pendant un instant, un ange passa dans la pièce. Nous nous dévisageâmes avant d'éclater de rire. Soudain, la sonnette retentit coupant notre hilarité. Nous nous figeâmes.

**-Ce ne serait quand même pas...**Commença Esmée.  
**-Rosalie...?** Avança Emmett  
**-Je vais ouvrir !** Décidai-je. **Je suis la plus près de la porte. Et puis...Ne suis-je pas la « femme de ménage » Edward ?**

Je me levai donc et allai dans l'entrée.

Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait un jeune homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille, mais ils arboraient des reflets roux cuivrés, à l'instar de ceux d'Edward. Il était assez beau, malgré son apparence un peu négligée et sa barbe de trois jours. Il avait un style qui me fit immédiatement penser à Jack Kérouac. Mais ce qui me frappa surtout, c'est qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Carlisle.

**-Bonjour, je suis bien chez Emmett et Tanya Cullen ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.  
**-Oui, c'est bien ça. Et vous êtes ?  
-Jasper !** S'écria Carlisle dans mon dos. **Tu es rentré d'Australie ?**


	20. Chapitre 18 : L'Enfer commence à Alice

Je suis très contente de l'accueil du dernier chapitre ! Un très grand merci à vous, pour venir et rester fidèle ! Vous êtes merveilleux !

Jasper à suscité beaucoup d'intérêt et je dois avouer que je jubile déjà, sachant ce qui vous attend ^^  
Pour la petite histoire, j'ai mis un temps fou à lui trouver un caractère, un passé, une vie, mais au final, ce passé là me plait beaucoup.

Donc, mes petites lectrices chéries enfin le nouveau chapitre vous dites vous ! Eh bien oui...Mais vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises ! En effet ce chapitre est bien différent des précédents, préparez-vous à être surpris, choqué ou plus encore. Préparez-vous à l'adorer, ou, qui sait, peut-être, à le détester ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi tout dans vos reviews :D

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 18 : L'Enfer commence à Alice Spring**

* * *

Jasper était méconnaissable son voyage l'avait métamorphosé, lui qui avait toujours été un garçon propret, toujours bien habillé, impeccablement coiffé, il portait aujourd'hui une chemise déjà bien élimée avec un vieux jean délavé déchiré à plusieurs endroits. En l'espace de quelques mois en Australie, ses joues s'étaient creusées, sa peau, plutôt pâle à l'origine, avait maintenant un teint halé, sans ses traits si ressemblants j'aurais presque pu douter du fait qu'il s'agissait de mon frère.

Comme c'était à prévoir, son retour inopiné mit toute la maison en effervescence, faisant s'éclipser pour le reste de la journée l'annonce « Rosalie ».

Nous étions tous autour de la table, buvant littéralement les paroles de Jasper, tel un vieux conteur entouré de jeunes enfants, il narrait avec passion, un pétillement dans les yeux, les merveilleuses aventures qu'il avait vécues. Sa voix apaisante nous transporta bien loin de la cuisine d'Emmett et Tanya, suivant sa trace dans ces contrées qu'il nous faisaient découvrir. Il nous parla des boites branchées de Sydney où se côtoient politiciens véreux, jeunes étudiants et touristes insouciants, du défilement hypnotisant de ces terres arides toutes en variation de jaune, d'ocre et de carmin que traverse le mythique « Indian Pacific » , de la beauté du ciel quand le soleil commence à décliner, des chercheurs d'or de Kalgoorlie qui paraissent bien dérisoires par rapport aux immenses stations de forage, du métissage culturel de Perth ou Melbourne, ou encore de la barrière de corail à Queensland qui est de plus en plus vouée à disparaitre. Il se mit à rire en se remémorant un certain Robbie, viticulteur de plus de quarante ans à moitié chauve habitant la vallée Hunter, pour lequel il avait travaillé pendant un peu plus d'un mois. Il parla avec le plus grand mépris d'une certaine Joddy, et se moqua d'un Conrad rencontré à Alice Spring.

Quand il acheva le récit de ses douze mois en Australie, le soleil était déjà bien descendu, les lampadaires à l'extérieur dessinaient des ombres sur les trottoirs, et le ciel affichait des variations de bleu, de rose et de pourpre. Nous étions tous dans un état second, l'esprit envouté par le magnétisme avec lequel Jasper avait su évoquer ce si lointain pays. C'est ma mère qui rompit le silence en premier :

**-Oh Jasper, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là ! Tu as l'air fatigué mais épanoui en tout cas ! J'avais vraiment peur quand tu nous a annoncé ton envie de partir, surtout si loin, mais je crois que tu avais raison.**

Elle enlaça mon frère comme le fait une mère. Mon père vint les rejoindre tapotant le dos de son fils, Emmett ébouriffa les cheveux de Jasper comme s'il était encore un gamin. Je lâchai un instant la main de Bella pour prendre part à ces retrouvailles familiales et serrai ma famille, enfin réunie.

**-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais roman photos là ! Tout ce dégoulinement d'amour me donne la nausée...**pépia Jane avec son cynisme habituel.  
**-Jane ! Enfin ! Excuse-toi tout de suite !** S'écria Bella avec dureté.  
**-Mais quoi ?  
-Ce n'est pas grave.** Dit Esmée d'une voix apaisante.  
**-Jane !  
-Je suis désolée.** Grommela-t-elle.  
**-Tonton Jasper ! Moi aussi dans les bras !** Gesticula Kate en tendant les mains vers lui.  
**-Katie ! Je n'en reviens pas comme tu as grandi ! C'est à peine croyable. Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta jolie maman et de moins en moins à ton hideux papa !** Fit-il en rigolant  
**-Crétin de petit frère va !** Répliqua Emmett  
**-Jasper n'est pas là depuis une journée que vous commencez déjà ?** Demanda Carlisle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
**-C'est bon papa, ils se taquinent !** Intervins-je en reprenant ma place à coté de Bella.  
**-Alors c'est elle la fameuse...euh...**commença Jasper.  
**-Bella ! Je suis Bella.  
-La nouvelle petite amie de ce cher Edward ! Enchanté.  
-Comment tu...**Demandai-je intrigué.  
**-Oh, sa réputation l'a précédée ! Maman est une vraie commère quand elle s'y met.**Chuchota-t-il

Esmée rougit légèrement avant de se défendre sans grande conviction :

**-J'informe, voilà tout.  
-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.** Dit Bella avec politesse.  
**-« Vous » ? Pas autant de cérémonie s'il te plait ! « Tu » sera largement suffisant, non ?  
-Oui, tu as raison.**Fit-elle en souriant.

Jane bailla bruyamment, sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

**-Et si on rentrait ?** Murmura Bella à mon oreille, **je suis exténuée et Jane l'est tout autant.  
-C'est exactement ce que je me disais !**

D'un bond, je me relevai de mon siège et annonçai à tout le monde :

**-Bon, Bella, Jane et moi nous allons rentrer, la nuit a été courte et la journée déjà bien longue.  
-Oh vous y allez !** S'exclama Jasper en se levant à son tour. **Ed', ça te dérangerait de me déposer à mon appartement ?...Enfin, si Bella et Jane veulent rentrer tout de suite je me débrouillerai hein.**  
**-Nous avons chacun notre voiture pour repartir, alors pas de problème !** Dis-je avec entrain, réellement content de pouvoir papoter avec mon frère.  
**-Mais Jasper, tu pars déjà ?** Demanda ma mère avec déception. **Tu viens à peine d'arriver !**  
**-Maman, laisse-le aller se reposer, il doit être exténué après ses heures d'avion.** Intervins Emmett avec sagesse.  
**-Et maintenant qu'il est rentré, il viendra nous voir souvent, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?** Ajouta Carlisle  
**-Ça c'est pas dit !** Me moquai-je  
**-Mais il va se taire celui là !** S'exclama Tanya en me tapant sur l'épaule.  
**-Il a pas tort,** rigola Emmett sous le regard assassin de sa femme.  
**-Toi, c'est même plus la peine, je ne te parles plus.** Dit Tanya sans grande conviction en s'éloignant d'Emmett.  
**-Mais chérie !** Fit se dernier en la poursuivant.  
**-Bon allez, cette fois c'est la bonne ! On y va !**Annonçai-je

Jasper attrapa sa valise, pendant que Jane faisait la bise à ma mère, Bella enlaça Kate longuement, ainsi qu'Esmée, je fis la bise à tout le monde, même Emmett et Tanya qui revinrent apparemment réconcilié.  
Alors que Jane attendait déjà dans la voiture de Bella et que Jasper mettait sa valise dans mon coffre, Bella m'attira vers elle doucement.

**-C'est un peu idiot, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi.** Chuchota-t-elle  
**-Va savoir qui est le plus stupide de nous deux alors.**

Elle me fit un magnifique sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**-Reviens-moi vite !**Ajouta-t-elle avant de se détacher de moi.

Elle démarra sa voiture, avec Jane coté passager et je ne pus m'empêcher d'agiter la main. On se serait vraiment cru dans un mauvais film.

Je n'étais pas allé à l'appartement de Jasper depuis plus d'un an, et ce dernier dut me guider, car je n'étais pas certain du chemin.

**-Alors comme ça tu n'es plus avec Rosalie ?** Demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.  
**-Et oui, comme tu as pu le voir.  
-Et ça fait longtemps que tu sors avec Bella ?  
-Non c'est tout récent, ça date plus ou moins d'hier en fait.  
-Plus ou moins ?  
-C'est une très longue histoire, mais pour faire court, Rosalie est venu à notre appartement ce matin et elle a foutu la pagaille.  
-Ouais, Rosalie quoi.**

Sa réplique nous fis rire tout les deux, il est vrai que Rosalie était une experte pour foutre la merde.

**-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me raconter ?**  
**-Rien de spécial.** Répondit-il avec hâte.  
**-Tu pars un an à l'autre bout du monde et t'as « rien de spécial » à me raconter ? Tiens déjà pourquoi t'es rentré si tôt ? Tu ne devais arriver que le mois prochain.  
-J'avais envie de renter c'est tout.** Répondit-il un peu renfrogné  
**-C'est tout ?** Fis-je perplexe  
**-Ouais.**

Je fis mine de me contenter de sa réponse, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose, mais dès que j'en eus l'occasion, je me garai sur le bord d'un trottoir et arrêtai le moteur avant de me tourner vers lui.

**-Jasper, tu es mon petit frère, et que tu le veuilles ou non j'ai bien l'intention de me mêler de tes affaires, alors t'as intérêt à me dire vite fait ce qui se passe.**

L'air grave, il se tourna vers moi, les yeux profondément tristes, et la mine déconfite.

**-Je...J'ai des problèmes Edward.  
-Je m'en doutais.** Fis-je en plaçant ma main dans son dos. **Je te connais bien. Dis moi tout, Jasper. Je t'écoute.  
-Tout ? Tu es sur que...Je ne peux pas.**

Il semblait vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose de grave, son incertitude m'inquiétait, était-ce si dramatique que cela ?

**-Tu me fais peur Jasp', parle moi !  
-Je me suis fait virer.**

Là, je ne comprenais pas tout.

**-Viré ? Comment ça ? Tu avais un travail là-bas et tu...?  
-Non, ce n'est pas...J'ai été expulsé d'Australie pour une durée indéterminée, j'ai été obligé de rentrer.**

Je restais bouche bée, je ne m'attendais pas à un truc pareil.

**-Attends, une durée indéterminée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
-S'il te plait, ne me forces pas à tout raconter, je veux pouvoir te regarder en face.  
-Jasper, je ne te jugerai jamais, je te le promets, mais là tu en as dit trop ou pas assez, je t'aiderai du mieux que je le pourrai, mais il faut que tu m'expliques, tout et depuis le début.**

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, respira un grand coup, et se lança :**  
**

**-Tout à commencé, il y a trois mois, je venais d'arriver à Alice Spring et j'avais gagné pas mal d'argent en travaillant dans un élevage de bétail, j'ai eu envie de passer une bonne soirée et je suis allé dans un bar miteux conseillé par un ami. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Là-bas j'ai rencontré un groupe de gens avec qui j'ai sympathisé, ils étaient quatre, deux filles, Anna et Cassie et deux garçons, Stanislas et Tony, nous avons discuté, rigolé et je me suis senti bien avec eux. Quelques jours plus tard je les ai revus, ils m'ont invité à une fête et ce soir là, je me suis laissé tenter par de la cocaïne qui circulait. J'ai aimé ça, je planais comme jamais.**

Il marqua un arrêt, ses ongles trituraient sans relâche la chair de son bras droit tandis qu'il se mordait furieusement la lèvre.

**-Au début, je n'ai pas vraiment pris ça au sérieux, je ne les voyais pas très souvent et je pensais que ça resterait exceptionnel, voir unique, mais je me trompais. Ils étaient tous de vrais toxicos j'aurais du le comprendre bien plus vite, mais j'ai manqué de discernement et à leurs contact, j'ai commencé à prendre de plus en plus régulièrement de la drogue. Ils m'ont proposé de me loger, ils habitaient dans une sorte de squat tous ensemble et comme je n'avais pas de logement ni les moyens de payer une chambre d'hôtel tous les jours, j'ai accepté. C'est à partir de ce moment là que tout est devenu plus compliqué. Tony, le chef du groupe, était un mec très intelligent, il avait un master de droit, et devait devenir avocat, mais du jour au lendemain il a totalement disparu de la circulation. Quand je l'ai rencontré, ça faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas vu sa mère, sa famille, ses amis. Il contrôlait tout le microcosme de la maison, les horaires, la répartition de la drogue, les heures de travail...En m'installant chez eux, c'était comme si j'avais signé un droit complet sur ma personne. Si je voulais vivre chez eux, il fallait que je travaille, mais pas n'importe quel travail, Tony était le plus grand dealer d'Alice Spring, et Anna, Cassie, Stanislas et moi étions ses revendeurs attitrés. J'ai fait des choses horribles tu sais, j'ai même vendu un sachet de coke à une adolescente à peine plus vieille que Jane ! Et le pire c'est que c'était considéré comme un honneur là-bas, d'être le dealeur de Tony. En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai acquis un respect et une renommée dans tout le quartier, et je me suis laissé griser par cette soudaine reconnaissance. Je suis peu à peu devenu un vrai toxico, avec tous les inconvénients qui vont avec, l'accoutumance, les crises de manque, le besoin d'argent permanent. De plus la vie en communauté est très difficile, surtout pour nous. Quand un sachet de coke disparais, on devient paranoïaque, et même parfois violent.**

A cet instant il releva son T-shirt laissant apparaitre une large cicatrice à peine refermée qui débutait non loin de son nombril et continuait le long de ses côtes jusqu'à son omoplate. Sa balafre faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

**-Stanislas était certainement le plus accro d'entre nous, il était héroïnomane, à la différence de Cassie et moi. Anna et Tony se piquaient de temps en temps. Moi, j'ai essayé une seule et unique fois. Anna m'avait convaincu de tester et elle s'était servie dans la réserve de Stanislas, elle et lui étaient un couple, même si tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. Stanislas était totalement imprévisible, et lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle lui avait piqué deux ou trois doses pour me fournir, il n'a pas supporté. Il a pris un cutter et m'a fait cette entaille, j'estime avoir eu de la chance, j'étais sous l'emprise de l'héroïne et je me suis évanoui presque tout de suite, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais le lendemain matin, quand je me suis réveillé, Tony et Cassie avaient prit toutes leurs affaires et s'étaient barrés, Anna gisait sur le sol, le cutter encore planté dans le ventre, son corps était couvert d'entailles ensanglantées, elle était morte dans d'atroces souffrances. Stanislas était assis dans un fauteuil du salon, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, il avait encore sa seringue plantée dans le bras, il avait fait une overdose. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que si je n'essayais pas de sortir de toute cette merde au plus vite, j'allais crever, comme eux. Peu de temps après, la police a débarqué, et je me suis fait coffrer pour « détention de substances illicites ». Encore une fois j'ai eu de la chance, je n'ai pas été impliqué dans la mort d'Anna et Stan, déjà grâce à ma blessure, et ensuite parce que mes empreintes ne figuraient pas sur le cutter. J'ai accepté de collaborer avec la police pour retrouver Tony, et comme je n'étais pas citoyen Australien, j'ai juste écopé d'une expulsion du territoire. Aujourd'hui, Tony purge une peine de prison en Australie, et Cassie est en cure de désintox à Canberra. Elle était mineure, je ne le savais pas, elle va certainement retourner dans une famille d'accueil.**

Il se tourna vers moi, avec un regard suppliant et plein d'espoir. Avant de reprendre :

**-J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir voir Emmett, si j'avais su que papa et maman seraient là, je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'en parler à toi. En fait, je suis rentré il y a deux jours, et depuis je suis en sevrage forcé. Il ne me restait qu'une seule dose, et je l'ai prise avant de sonner à la porte d'Emmett, je voulais avoir l'air le plus humain possible.**

Pendant un long moment nous restâmes silencieux, je tentais d'imaginer toutes les horreurs auxquelles mon frère avait assisté et même pris part, et les images qui tournaient dans ma tête me glacèrent. Jamais je n'avais vu Jasper si désespéré, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.  
**  
-Jasper, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sortir de là, je te le promets.**


	21. Chapitre 19 : Avec l'éloquence d'une

Déjà 19 chapitres :o ! Le temps passe vite non ?

Le retour de Jasper vous a beaucoup excité...puis totalement dérouté et enfin carrément bouleversé pour certain ^^ C'est plutôt drôle en fait, parce que personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Mais je suis contente parce que la majorité d'entre vous espère qu' Edward pourra vraiment l'aider :) Même si certaine n'hésite pas à parier sur l'aide d'un petit lutin au cheveux noir xD

Je ne dirais rien sur cette aide potentielle x) Vous verrez bien comment tout ça va évoluer par la suite :)

Pensez-vous que les difficultés de Jasper pourraient nuire à notre couple vedette ?

Je vous laisse y réfléchir, et en attendant,

**ENJOY et bon chapitre** **!**

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 19 : Avec l'éloquence d'une huitre**

* * *

Mes doigts pianotaient inlassablement sur les touches de mon téléphone, vérifiant pour la quinzième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes si j'avais un appel, un message, un sms ou si tout simplement mon portable n'était pas en mode silencieux au cas où Edward appellerait. Bien entendu, cette vérification frénétique demeurait toujours infructueuse si l'on excepte la fausse joie que m'avait gracieusement procurée mon opérateur téléphonique en m'envoyant un sms m'annonçant des « super promos pour la rentrée ». Le nez collé à la fenêtre du salon je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter l'obscurité nocturne bien agitée en cette soirée d'orage, malheureusement notre rue restait affreusement déserte et mon inquiétude ne cessait de s'accroitre. Lorsque mes doigts ne valsaient pas sur le clavier de mon téléphone, ils venaient au bord de mes lèvres, soumettant mes ongles à la fréquente torture de mes dents. Ceux-ci déjà bien diminués par la visite de Rosalie, étaient en passe de devenir un lointain souvenir. Un filet de sang naissant sur l'index de ma main droite m'incita à freiner mes rongements intempestifs.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique !** M'écriai-je en suçotant mon index pour en nettoyer le sang.

Jane, peu concernée par mon anxiété, feuilletait un magazine de mode, les écouteurs sur les oreilles en mâchant avec zèle un chewing-gum rose fluo. Elle releva la tête lentement, sans grand intérêt.

**-De quoi ? Qu'est que tu as dit ?  
**

Elle me regarda plus attentivement et comprit en un clin d'œil.

**-Mais il va bien ton Edwarounet, arrête un peu de stresser ! Il a pas vu son frère depuis des plombes, c'est normal qu'ils papotent un peu !  
-Oui, tu as surement raison.** Reconnus-je en m'éloignant de la fenêtre et en m'asseyant près de ma sœur.

Elle reprit sa lecture sans se poser de questions, et seul le bruit étouffé de ses écouteurs associé au tapotement apaisant de l'eau sur la vitre rompait le silence de la pièce. Pour penser à autre chose, je me laissai glisser totalement sur le canapé et m'évertuai à contempler le plafond avec passion. Moyen d'occupation peu inventif, certes, mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Jane lâcha son magazine et se leva, alors que je restai comme une loque sur le canapé. Après un brouhaha dans la cuisine, elle revint tout sourire avec deux tasses dans les mains, qui dégageaient des nuages de chaleur. Elle m'en tendit une en m'embrassant sur le front.

**-Tiens ma Bella, mon super chocolat chaud ne supporte pas des sales têtes comme ça ! Allez du nerf ! Ce n'est qu'un mec après tout !  
-Merci Jane, tu es adorable.  
-Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleure des petites sœurs, c'est pas nouveau !  
-Bon alors, quelles sont les derniers potins chez les stars ?** Demandai-je en reprenant du poil de la bête.  
**-Bof, rien de bien nouveau, Brad et Angelina ont adopté un petit vietnamien, Madonna a un nouveau mec de 30 ans de moins qu'elle et Amy Winehouse est en cure de désintox, la routine quoi.**

J'étais en train de souffler sur mon chocolat brulant quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Edward trempé jusqu'au os et grelottant de froid.

**-Edward !  
-Oui, c'est mon nom.  
-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude !  
-Et c'était pas beau à voir !** Surenchérit Jane avec son cynisme coutumier.  
**-Mais où étais-tu passé ?** Continuai-je avec vivacité.

Il s'adossa plus nettement à la porte et poussa un long soupir en baissant la tête. Son irritation était palpable et celle-ci se confirma lorsqu'il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Coincée dans un dilemme, je me trouvais écartelée entre ma colère du fait de son retard abusif ainsi que son comportement exaspéré, et de l'envie non moins importante de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses allures de chien mouillé étaient furieusement sexy et j'étais réellement ravie et soulagée de le voir. Mon indécision me conduit finalement à poser ma main sur son bras, sans grande éloquence, il est vrai.

**-J'avais espéré avoir un peu de répit, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas ma journée. Bella, il faut que je te parle.**

« Il-faut-que-je-te-parle », les mots se décomposèrent dans ma tête prenant tout leurs sens avec intensité. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, cette phrase n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès dans un couple, et je savais ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Avec une tristesse non dissimulée, l'image de Rosalie s'imprima dans mon esprit. Edward me regarda avec stupéfaction en me voyant devenir livide, il resta coi un instant, mais comprit bien vite ce que sous-entendait sa phrase.

**-Non, Bella, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.** S'exclama-t-il en un souffle en m'attirant dans l'espace accueillant de ses bras.

Sentant qu'il en avait besoin autant que moi, nous restâmes un long moment enlacés à nous sourire bêtement et à nous embrasser. Lorsque je le lâchai, mes habits étaient tout aussi trempés que les siens, mais cela m'importait peu. Avec douceur, il passa sa main sur ma joue, jusqu'à mon menton, avec un regard empreint d'une lassitude mélancolique. Non, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et m'enjoignit de m'assoir sur son lit. Je m'exécutai sans me faire prier, alors qu'il faisait des aller-retours dans la pièce pourtant peu spacieuse, il semblait chercher ses mots. Je commençais vraiment à m'attendre au pire. Il fit un dernier tour et s'assit à coté de moi en attrapant ma main gauche.

**-Bella, je vais devoir m'absenter quelque temps.** Annonça-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il marqua une pause, pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Ses traits traduisaient une détermination triste qui laissait entrevoir que la décision n'avait pas dû être facile à prendre et je n'eus pas la réactivité nécessaire pour donner une réponse plus éloquente qu'un « Oh » surpris.

Il se leva et ouvrit en grand son armoire, commençant à préparer son sac alors que je restais totalement immobile, comme anesthésiée.

**-Hein, de quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?** Balbutiai-je en reprenant contenance.

Il posa une pile de T-shirts sur le rebord de son bureau et s'exclama d'une traite :

**-Jasper a des problèmes, il faut que je l'aide.  
-Mais tu...euh**

Pourquoi étais-je incapable, dans un moment aussi capital, de donner un argument valable qui pourrait le retenir ou au moins l'obliger à m'en dire plus sur toute cette histoire ?

Il s'arrêta un instant et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

**-J'aimerais pouvoir tout t'expliquer, mais Jasper a insisté pour que je n'en parle à personne, il ne veut pas que tu aies une mauvaise opinion de lui. Me voilà donc dans une position bien délicate. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment le choix.**

Ses dernières paroles étaient tout de même pleines d'amertume. Son frère lui causait vraiment du souci, c'était indéniable et je ne pouvais décemment pas m'opposer à son départ même s'il était si inattendu. Mais tout de même, partir comme ça, si inopinément, presque sur un coup de tête ! Je soupçonnais la gravité des ennuis de son frère mais j'eus beau méditer la chose, rien ne me vint à l'esprit qui puisse nécessiter tant d'attention de la part d'Edward. Il n'avait tout de même pas commis un meurtre ? Si ?

Toujours bien peu inspirée dans mon idéal de plaidoirie flamboyante, je demandai, avec l'éloquence d'une huitre :

**-Et tu vas habiter chez lui alors ?  
-Oui, pendant quelque temps du moins.**

Tout en me répondant, il remplissait sans discontinuer un grand sac bleu foncé, tassant ses vêtement avec une irritation non négligeable. Il n'était pas le moins du monde euphorique à l'idée de partir chez son frère.

**-Tu pars combien de temps ?**

Je me sentais vraiment stupide de poser des questions si rebattues plutôt que de faire tout mon possible pour le persuader de rester, peut-être était-ce une manière d'être raisonnable ? Ou peut-être était-ce seulement du à mon manque de répartie en cet instant. Hypothèse la plus probable en effet.

**-Je reviendrai dès que possible, crois moi, toute cette histoire est loin de m'enchanter, et j'aurais mille fois préféré rester auprès de toi.**

Frappé par un éclair de lucidité, ou de stupidité, j'exposais, presque fièrement, le seul et unique argument qui faisait obstacle à son départ :

**-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu dois préparer le concert du mois prochain, au grand auditorium !**

Immédiatement, je regrettai amèrement ma si judicieuse intervention, car après s'être figé pendant une fraction de seconde, il poussa un cri peu amène et shoota violemment dans son sac de voyage.

**-J'avais complètement oublié ce putain de concert ! Rosalie et ses idées à la noix !  
-J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de me taire.** Dis-je gênée  
**-Non, tu as bien fait de me le rappeler, il faut bien que je travaille. Je ferai les aller-retours, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise !**

Très égoïstement mais avec la plus grande discrétion, j'esquissai un léger sourire à cette pensée, pour une fois, Rosalie servait à quelque chose.

**-Il semble que tout le monde se soit passé le mot pour s'accaparer mon emploi du temps, apparemment !  
-Hey !  
-Pardon, excuse-moi Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je suis vraiment à bout de nerfs là.**

Sa colère, causée par ce concert d'une part, et par les obligations imposées par le « cas Jasper » d'autre part, montait crescendo. Ne voulant pas l'agacer d'avantage, je me risquai à lui demander, prudente :

**-Tu es vraiment obligé de partir dans la seconde ?**

Il releva ses yeux vers moi un instant et poussa un soupir fatigué plein de résignation avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit tout à coté de moi. Il installa sa tête sur ma cuisse et je ne pu résister à l'envie de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

**-Je sais qu'il est primordial de l'aider, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir les épaules pour assumer et tout prendre en charge. C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment...**

Je le sentais si fébrile à cet instant ! Clairement, il avait besoin de soutien, de réconfort, et dans la situation où il se trouvait, je sentais que j'étais la personne la plus à même de lui en donner. Chose fort commode, car je ne pouvais pas nier ma profonde envie de me montrer obligeante, surtout quand il paraissait si vulnérable. Je pris un instant pour trouver les bons mots, et me décidai à être diplomate, me résignant à le laisser partir même si cette décision m'en coutait.

**-Tu réagis déjà avec beaucoup de lucidité, et tes tentatives pour rester calme sont admirables. Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de toute cette histoire, et je ne t'affligerai pas davantage en cédant à la curiosité et en te harcelant de questions. Mais tu sais que je suis là, si tu te sens trop oppressé ou à deux doigts de craquer, je te soutiendrai du mieux possible.**

Je m'interrompis un instant, avant d'ajouter en soupirant :

**-Même si la perspective de ne pas te voir tous les jours me rend déjà malade, tu n'imagines pas !**

Il attrapa ma main et déposa un baiser sur sa paume, sur chacun de ses doigts, dans son dos, puis remonta lentement le long du bras, jusqu'à l'épaule, et de là, fit enfin le chemin jusqu'à ma bouche. Après quelques longs baisers, il m'allongea sur le lit et passa sa main sur mon ventre remontant vers mon soutien-gorge. Je dus faire preuve de beaucoup de maitrise pour le stopper.

**-Edward, non, Jane est juste à coté.  
-Elle ne nous entendra pas, s'il te plait ?** Fit-il, les yeux suppliant  
**-J'aimerais pouvoir dire oui, mais si toi tu m'as entendu pleurer l'autre soir, elle ne manquera pas de nous entendre et je n'ai aucune envie d'être dérangée par ma propre sœur dans un moment pareil.**

En faisant une moue boudeuse, il continua discrètement à monter sa main vers mon soutien-gorge.

**-Ah ! Pas touche ! **Le réprimandai-je avec amusement.

Il se montra compréhensif et se résigna, mais ajouta sur un ton qui se voulait ni trop humoristique, ni trop sérieux :

**-Vas-tu rester longtemps mon fruit défendu ? Je commence à avoir très faim moi !**

Pour illustrer ce qu'il venait de dire, il mordilla le bout d'un de mes doigts.

Aucunement fâchés par notre interruption forcée, nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant un certain temps sans qu'il n'essaie de me déshabiller une nouvelle fois.

Lorsque le « zip » de la fermeture éclair de son sac retentit dans la chambre, il était déjà bien tard. Son placard était maintenant presque vide, et cela eut le don de me déprimer. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la chambre, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, et s'interrogea en voyant un T-shirt qui gisait au sol. C'était celui que j'avais enfilé pour aller ouvrir à Rosalie.

**-Est-ce que je peux le garder celui là ?** Demandai-je rougissante. **Il sent ton odeur, comme ça tu seras avec moi, d'une certaine manière.  
-Bien sur. **Répondit-il en souriant.

Alors que je sentais le fameux T-shirt, Edward ouvrit promptement la porte de sa chambre, laissant place à une Jane, qui tentait d'écouter sans vergogne notre conversation. Je ne fus pas très surprise de la voir là, à l'instar d'Edward.

**-Comment tu m'as dit l'autre jour déjà ? « C'est mal d'écouter les conversations des autres » c'est bien ça, hum ?** Se moqua-t-il provoquant notre hilarité.

Jane, elle, ne fut pas très encline à rire, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en signe d'exaspération avant de lancer un regard dédaigneux vers Edward. Il n'en prit pas ombrage, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec gentillesse, Jane ne supporta sans doute pas trop qu'on l'infantilise encore une fois, et Edward lui murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. J'aurais volontiers harcelé Edward de questions pour savoir le contenu de ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais je n'en eus pas le temps. Tant pis ! Ma sœur allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire musclé, pour découvrir les dites paroles.

Edward fit le tour de la maison une dernière fois, le temps pour lui d'attraper une trousse de toilette, son ordinateur qui trainait dans le salon, quelques partitions encore vierges et une petite écharpe beige qui m'appartenait.

**-On est quitte maintenant !** S'exclama-t-il en enroulant mon écharpe autour de son cou

Devant la porte, il fit des adieux peinés à Jane, ne sachant pas si il la reverrait d'ici son départ. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, le regard triste, je l'enserrai de mes bras et il en fit autant. Nous restâmes une longue minute sans bouger et Jane eu le tact de ne pas faire de réflexion désobligeante.

**-Tu me manques déjà,** chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, **Je t'aime.**  
**-Je t'aime aussi.**

Il m'embrassa avec intensité avant de passer la porte.

En m'approchant de la fenêtre pour l'apercevoir en bas de l'immeuble, j'attrapai mon chocolat resté sur la table toute la soirée. La bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait à l'origine avait maintenant disparu, des particules de cacao avaient séché sur le bord de la tasse, et divers grumeaux se formaient à la surface du lait. Enfin les nuages de chaleur n'étaient plus, le chocolat était devenu froid.


	22. Chapitre 20 : L'affliction d'un simple

Bonjour, vous ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous allez passer un super été ? Oui ? Non ? Il fait beau chez vous ?  
Bon, je vous embêtes hein ? Vous aimeriez bien pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre qui n'attend que vous, plutôt que de perdre votre temps à lire mon blablatage à la noix ? Oui ? C'est ça, hein ? En plus, vous avez de la chance ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi hein ? Vous savez pas ! Bah non, vous savez pas ^^ ! C'est parce que ce chapitre équivaut à 5 pages et demi sur Word ! "Et alors ?" me direz vous ! C'est qu'en général, mes chapitres équivalent à seulement 4 pages ! Eh oui ! Vous l'aurez compris, il est bien plus long ! Youpi me direz vous ! Bah oui ! En plus de ça, il se passe un paquet de trucs, des trucs pas super "happy" mais des trucs quand même, enfin, c'est fort en chocolat quoi ! Là vous en avez marre ! 50% de mes lectrices ont surement arrêté de lire mon petit pétage de câble, et un bon 30% perd très largement patience sans doute, mais si vous êtes encore là, en train de lire ça, et peut-être de rire de ma déblatération insensée, je vous souhaite une superbe lecture mes kiwis chéris !  
Des bisous (et des reviews ?) :)

Nota : Une petite pensée pour LyraParleOr, qui sera surement ravie d'avoir vue juste dans ça dernière review ^^

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 20 : L'affliction d'un simple choix**

* * *

**-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

Le cri de Jasper, guttural et terrifiant, transperça l'air comme un couperet me réveillant en sursaut.  
La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, et je pus voir sur l'horloge du Micro-onde qu'il était bientôt quatre heures du matin. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, je me relevai, encore ensommeillé, de l'inconfortable canapé de Jasper. Son appartement était minuscule, ses meubles quasiment inexistants et en voyant cet équipement plus que spartiate, il apparaissait clairement que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait pas cru bon de prendre le parti-pris du confort. Je traversai le salon aussi rapidement que mon corps encore engourdi le pouvait, me dirigeant vers la chambre de mon frère.

J'avais toujours su que le sevrage de Jasper n'allait pas être de tout repos, et je m'étais préparé à la chose du mieux que je le pouvais. Mais de toute évidence, même un entrainement intensif n'aurait jamais suffi à me préparer à ça. Jasper était recroquevillé en chien de fusil sur son lit, il avait les yeux fermés, mais ne cessait d'être agité de spasmes violents, il était trempé de sueur, et au pied de son lit s'étalait une mare de vomi verdâtre, impudemment régurgitée juste à coté de la bassine prévue à cet effet. Je m'approchai de lui en évitant soigneusement de marcher dans ses déjections. Entre deux cris, il marmonnait parfois quelques bribes de phrases confuses, qui ne permettait pas de douter sur ce qui hantait ses rêves.

**-Anna, pas ses doses...non, il le sait, il l'a toujours su...Stan...Non !**

Brusquement, il sortit de son sommeil agité, posant ses yeux exorbités sur moi. Ses pupilles, anormalement dilatées et son teint livide, me terrifièrent totalement. Les crises de manque le rendaient de plus en plus cadavérique et cela m'était insupportable.

En me voyant sur le bord de son lit, il eu un mouvement de recul se recroquevillant encore davantage sur lui-même.

**-M'approche pas ! Tu veux me faire du mal c'est ça ?** Cracha-t-il à mon encontre  
**-Non, Jasper, c'est moi, c'est Edward, ne t'inquiète pas.** Dis-je avec réconfort

Il me regarda quelques secondes, sur ses gardes, puis se détendit un peu et s'effondra contre mon épaule.

**-Edward, mon frère, je suis heureux que tu sois là, je t'aime tu sais, je peux compter sur toi, je le sais, je peux hein, pas comme eux, je peux ?**

Sa voix était enrouée, ses phrases saccadées, il s'exprimait comme un fou, avec des variations brusques dans le ton de sa voix qui passait des graves le plus rauques aux aigus hystériques. Son discours était irrégulier et parfois totalement incompréhensible.

**-Calme toi, je suis là, tu peux me faire confiance, tu es en sécurité avec moi.**

Il s'agrippa violemment au col de mon T-shirt, tirant furieusement sur le tissu, et s'exclama, comme si sa vie en dépendait :

**-Allez, trouve m'en, je t'en supplie, juste une petite dose, pour bien dormir, juste un peu...que je ne t'embêtes pas cette nuit...une dose c'est tout !  
-Non, Jasper, ne me demande pas ça !**

En me retirant de sa prise, je m'éloignai le plus possible de lui, sortant de la chambre sans me retourner et fermant la porte derrière moi, veillant à ne pas lui lancer un regard.

**-Mais j'en ai besoin ! Pitié ! Edward ! C'est trop dur !** L'entendis-je crier à travers la porte.

Il répéta encore pendant quelques minutes ce « je t'en supplie » qui me fendait le cœur. Mon absence de réponse, qui traduisait mon impossibilité à écouter ses suppliques, le fit s'arrêter, au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité.

L'abattement s'emparait peu à peu de moi et pliant sous son poids, je me laissai glisser au sol le dos contre la porte. Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que j'étais là, et je sentais déjà que ma force mentale et physique n'allaient pas suffire. Une larme perla sur ma joue, que j'essuyai en enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux. Parfois, par faiblesse, je songeais à lui procurer moi-même sa drogue. Le voir souffrir autant m'était devenu invivable, et ses nombreuses suppliques visant à lui en fournir ne contribuaient pas arranger les choses. Je n'avais jamais cédé, mais mon refus me demandait une vraie détermination, qui, je le sentais de plus en plus, s'éteignait à petit feu.

Je m'étais montré trop ambitieux en essayant de gérer seul tout ça, Jasper m'en demandait beaucoup et j'en venais même à le détester pour ça. Mais je savais qu'au fond, il ne cherchait qu'a protéger le reste de la famille, particulièrement maman, ils ne voulait pas les mêler à toute cette merde. Car si Esmée avait le malheur d'apprendre qu'il était un drogué, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Jasper était le petit dernier, le fils cadet, et notre mère l'avait toujours surprotégé. Elle ne devait jamais l'apprendre, c'était une certitude autant pour Jasper que pour moi. C'était une des plus grandes raisons, la plus déterminante des raisons, pour lesquelles j'avais consenti à m'investir seul dans le sevrage de mon frère. Mais je commençais sérieusement à me demander si j'en étais vraiment capable.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable qui se trouvait sur une petite table juste à coté de moi. Je n'avais envie de parler qu'avec une seule personne, j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix. Mes doigts composèrent le numéro rapidement, n'ayant pas mis longtemps à le mémoriser. Je savais qu'il était évidemment peu probable qu'elle me réponde, vu l'heure tardive, et j'avais des scrupules quant au fait de la réveiller en pleine nuit, mais j'étais trop impatient et trop préoccupé pour attendre.

Le portable contre mon oreille, j'entendis la première sonnerie, trainante, espérant qu'elle soit promptement interrompue par sa voix.

**-Allez réponds !**

Une seconde sonnerie, puis une troisième, entrecoupées de silences insupportables, finit par faire place à la voix enjouée de Bella :

**-Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella, mais je ne suis pas là ! Allez, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !**

Je raccrochai vivement, sans même laisser de message, un peu irrité et déçu. Lui téléphoner m'avait paru être l'évidence même, mais maintenant, devant l'échec de ma tentative, je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Bella me manquait tellement, surtout à cet instant, et ne pas avoir pu entendre sa voix, autrement que par un message enregistré à destination de tout le monde et de n'importe qui, me fit d'avantage encore broyer du noir. Il fallait que je me fasse une raison, si je continuais comme ça, j'allais vraiment craquer, je n'y arriverais pas tout seul, j'avais besoin d'aide, et cette aide je devais la trouver très vite.

Longtemps, je restai assis devant la chambre de Jasper, perdu dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue physique et mentale devienne plus forte que mes angoisses et que je finisse par m'endormir.

Un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les maigres rideaux et qui tombait exactement sur mon visage me réveilla aux premières heures de l'aube. M'étant endormi à même le sol, dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, j'eus un mal fou à me lever, souffrant d'un affreux élancement dans le dos, d'engourdissements et d'une vive douleur au cou. Une fois debout, je pus voir sur mon portable qu'il était six heures du matin. J'étais épuisé, j'avais mal partout, je me sentais sale et nauséeux, mon esprit était en proie au plus grand tumulte et mon cœur n'était tourné que vers Bella. Cette journée s'annonçait aussi exécrable que la précédente et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la débuter si imparfaitement.

Jasper avait le gros avantage, et c'était bien le seul dans cette nuée d'inconvénients, de dormir beaucoup, d'un sommeil agité, souvent cauchemardeux, qui le plongeait dans des torpeurs effrayantes mais les faits étaient là, il passait toutes ses journées au lit et la majorité à dormir. Cette asthénie était un des effets du sevrage, je m'étais renseigné sur internet, et les troubles du sommeil associés également. Les heures où il dormait, d'un sommeil relativement lourd, étaient le seul sursis dont je pouvais disposer, et par chance, ces petites heures du matin rentraient dans ce créneau. J'avais pris une décision, une décision difficile, à laquelle Jasper s'opposerait certainement. Mais j'avais besoin d'un soutien extérieur, de quelqu'un pour m'aider, et tant pis si cette personne devait le faire dans l'ombre.

Le téléphone en main, je tapai le numéro voulu et attendis, aussi déterminé que je pouvais l'être, que mon interlocuteur réponde. Celui-ci décrocha au bout de la seconde sonnerie seulement et marmonna, la voix empâtée, somnolente et rauque :

**-Carlisle Cullen à l'appareil.  
-Papa, c'est Edward. Excuse-moi de te réveiller si tôt, mais c'est important, peux-tu venir chez Jasper, tout de suite ?  
-Maintenant ?  
-Oui, c'est très urgent !  
-Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il avec plus de gravité.  
**-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais fait vite s'il te plait !  
-Je...Ok, j'arrive !  
-Oh et ne dis rien à maman, c'est préférable.  
-D'accord, je fais au plus vite.  
-Merci.**

Je raccrochai et laissai le portable choir sur le canapé, la tête toujours submergée de pensées peu attractives.

J'étais conscient de la lâcheté dont je faisais preuve en mêlant mon père à toute cette histoire, je prenais le risque d'ébranler l'entente familiale, de détruire et peut-être pour toujours notre mère et d'exposer Jasper aux railleries et à la marginalisation des autres. C'était certainement le choix le plus difficile qu'il m'avait été donné de faire jusque là, et je m'y résolvais sans aucun plaisir. La culpabilité de trahir même partiellement la confiance de Jasper me tourmentait, j'espérais seulement que le secret qui m'avait été imposé, et que j'imposais maintenant à mon père, ne conduirait pas à des complications.

La seule évocation de ces possibles incidents me fit imaginer, non sans effroi, la petite Kate en train de demander à ses parents de sa petite voix enfantine :

**-Maman, c'est quoi un « Junkie » ?** alors que sa mère aurait prononcé ce mot en parlant de Jasper à Emmett quelques instants avant.

Cette possibilité me fit froid dans le dos, et je secouai frénétiquement la tête pour m'ôter cette idée horrible de l'esprit. La seule excuse que je pouvais m'accorder en cette circonstance était celle des connaissances médicales de mon père, en tant que médecin il saurait certainement comment aider au mieux un cocaïnomane pendant son sevrage. Mais mon excuse était bien mince, et je n'avais pas l'audace de la considérer comme telle. Il fallait que je m'y fasse, si les choses devaient mal tourner je serais impardonnable.

Mon père arriva peu après sept heures, et fort heureusement Jasper dormait toujours à poings fermés. En passant la porte d'entrée, il garda tout le temps les yeux sur moi, visiblement inquiet, puis il lâcha avec une certaine incongruité :

**-Tu as une mine affreuse Edward.  
-Toi aussi papa.** Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il eut un rire bref et enchaina rapidement, en faisant le point :

**-Bon, je suis là, j'ai fait le plus vite possible et ta mère dormait quand je suis parti . Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?  
-Oui, je...assieds toi ! C'est plus prudent.  
-C'est par rapport à Bella et toi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
-Non, non ! Bella va très bien, notre couple marche d'enfer. Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle ou moi, cela concerne Jasper. N'essaye pas de deviner, écoute-moi juste.**

Je lui expliquai tout, racontant les évènements qu'avait vécus Jasper en Australie, Alice Springs, la coke, Tony le dealeur, la descente aux enfers, la mort d'Anna, l'overdose de Stanislas, les aveux chez les flics, l'expulsion...Tout.

Quand j'eus fini mon récit, concluant sur mon impossibilité physique et morale à assumer ça seul, il se laissa choir plus nettement sur le canapé et resta pendant quelques minutes pensif. Ses traits trahissaient un mélange d'affliction, de colère, d'une profonde compassion et d'une pointe de curiosité morbide. En revanche, et cela m'étonna beaucoup, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde surpris par cette nouvelle. Il se rassit correctement, son dos quittant totalement le contact du dossier.

**-Je m'en doutais. **Constata-t-il enfin.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de surprise.

**-Pas au sujet des horreurs qu'il a vécues, ça c'était inimaginable. Mais par rapport à sa dépendance à la cocaïne.  
-Comment ?  
-Il y a des signes physiques qui ne trompent pas l'œil d'un médecin, son aspect presque maladif, les cernes sous ses yeux, l'irritation au niveau de ses narines, tout ça m'a fait me douter de quelque chose, et puis sa manière de nous raconter son voyage ! N'as-tu pas trouvé qu'il faisait preuve d'une certaine suffisance, et même de pédantisme ?  
-Un peu, oui, il était assez complaisant, comme s'il était certain de détenir la science infuse.  
-Cette tendance à croire à la supériorité de leur esprit et de leur érudition et une réaction typique chez les cocaïnomanes.  
-Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé avant ?  
-Je me refusais à le croire ! Tu n'imagines pas les répercussions que peuvent avoir une prise régulière de cet opiacé ! Le syndrome coronarien aigu, l'hémoptysie, l'hypertension artérielle, la dissection aortique ! Tout y passe ! Sans parler des conséquences psychiques et sociales !**

Ce jargon médical, qui aurait du m'alarmer encore plus, me laissa de marbre, simplement parce que je n'avais pas les dix années d'études de mon père pour le comprendre. Voyant que son discours ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, il enchaina sur une autre justification qui me concernait bien plus.

**-Et a qui aurais-je pu en parler ? A ta mère ? Pour qu'elle se fasse un sang d'encre sur ce qui n'était encore que des suppositions de ma part ? Non, surement pas. Ensuite, en parler au principal intéressé aurait été bien vain.  
-Le connaissant, il aurait tout nié en bloc et se serait refermé sur lui-même comme une huitre.**  
**-Exactement. Il me paraissait également inutile de vous informer de mes doutes, Emmett et toi.  
-Nous nous serions légitimement inquiétés pour Jasper, et Emmett n'aurait pas hésité à le confronter à ce problème pour savoir de quoi il retournait, mettant Jasper dans une situation bien délicate.  
-Et tout cela sous les yeux de Tanya, Kate, Jane et Bella.** Enchérit-il. **De plus, tu semblais vraiment ravi de ta nouvelle relation avec Bella, et je m'en serais voulu de gâcher cette journée avec de simples hypothèses qui m'étaient d'ailleurs insupportables.  
-Merci papa.**

Il me fit un pauvre sourire avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux en signe de dépit.

**-Mais malheureusement c'était reculer pour mieux sauter, mes suppositions étaient exactes et c'est toi qui en subit les conséquences, après Jasper bien sur.  
-Je devais l'aider !** M'exclamai-je comme pour me défendre d'une accusation.  
**-Oui, et ton choix t'honore. Mais sans vouloir te blesser, crois-tu vraiment que tu y arriveras tout seul ?  
-Je n'ai plus le choix !  
-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Edward.  
-Je sais bien que j'ai été très lâche en te mêlant à tout cela, je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je n'ai aucun honneur à recevoir pour mon comportement crois moi ! Et j'aurais voulu avoir la détermination nécessaire pour l'aider du mieux possible, mais tu as raison, j'en suis incapable.**

Je baissais la tête, honteux comme jamais.

**-Lâche ? Tu te penses lâche ?** Me demanda-t-il incrédule  
**-Couard, poltron, indigne...J'ai d'autre synonymes si tu préfères ?  
-Mais enfin ! Tu n'es pas infaillible ! Tu as déjà supporté des épreuves bien difficiles ! Et je te trouve très courageux mais bien téméraire. Edward, ne te fustige pas pour m'avoir appelé, je suis votre père, il est normal que je sois là pour vous, et il me parait impossible pour qui que ce soit d'assumer une si lourde charge sans aide. Je te le dis très franchement, c'est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais faire.**

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, un sourire encourageant sur les lèvres. Ses paroles me remontèrent un peu le moral, sans pour autant chasser ma culpabilité totalement.

**-Je ne vais pas te mentir, une addiction morale et physique à la cocaïne ne se soigne pas facilement, et toute ta bonne volonté n'y changera rien. Quand Jasper aura passé le premier stade du sevrage, il faudra qu'il aille voir un psychiatre comportementaliste, c'est encore la meilleure chose à faire.**

Il sortit de sa sacoche une ordonnance et griffonna quelque chose dessus, de son écriture illisible de médecin.

**-Tiens, tu n'auras qu'a lui donner ça, ça ne remplacera pas sa coke, comme le fait la méthadone pour l'héroïne, mais c'est un antidouleur efficace. Par contre, attend bien douze heures entre chaque prise, c'est primordial.**  
**-J'y veillerai. Merci, papa.  
-C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire ! Je me sens déjà si impuissant. Que puis-je faire d'autre ? Demande moi n'importe quoi.  
-Malheureusement, je crois que tu as déjà fais ton maximum. Jasper n'est pas au courant de ta visite, et il me parait préférable qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. S'il le savait, il ne pourrait certainement plus te regarder en face, et maman supporterait très mal qu'il déserte la maison précipitamment et sans raison. Il ne voulait déjà pas ébruiter ses difficultés, pour préserver les autres et peut-être aussi sa propre image, alors puis-je te demander de garder le silence ? Pour son bien et celui de toute la famille.**  
**-Je comprends. Tu t'es déjà torturé l'esprit à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ?** Me demanda-t-il avec commisération. **Tu es trop généreux et débonnaire pour laisser les autres souffrir à ta place. Je te reconnais bien là, mon fils.**

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire qui me parut bien ridicule mais il sourit à son tour et ajouta avec abnégation :

**-Je mentirai donc, ta mère ne supporterait surement jamais la vérité si elle la connaissait.  
-C'est plus que probable. Lui as-tu laissé un mot en partant, quelque chose ?  
-Non, tu sais comme elle aime trainer au lit, je pensais être revenu avant même qu'elle ouvre l'œil.  
-Parfait, si elle te pose des questions, dis lui seulement que tu es venu voir Bella parce qu'elle avait une grosse montée de fièvre et que j'étais très inquiet pour elle. Rassure là en lui disant que ce n'est qu'un anodin coup de froid et que...  
-...tu as tendance à trop t'inquiéter parce que c'est Bella.  
-Exactement.  
-Habile excuse ! Le contentement qu'elle éprouve de te savoir amoureux aura vite fait de remplacer son inquiétude envers l'état de santé de Bella. Très astucieux.  
-En espérant qu'elle ne téléphone pas à l'appartement pour prendre de ses nouvelles, Bella n'est au courant de rien.  
-Elle ignore la raison de ton départ précipité ?  
-Oui, Jasper ne voulait pas se « griller complètement envers sa future belle-sœur » selon ses mots, et puis je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'inquiète.**

Il me regarda, songeur, pendant un instant avant d'ajouter, avec un sous-entendu évident :

**-Fais attention, c'est une fille bien, tâche de ne pas la perdre !  
-Je ne le supporterais pas.**

Voyant l'heure avancer, et craignant le réveil inopiné de Jasper, il se leva promptement et écourta sa visite, malgré notre envie respective de poursuivre la conversation. Devant la porte, il me fit une accolade réconfortante, comprenant certainement à quel point j'en avais besoin. Il me souhaita du courage et partit, l'esprit bien préoccupé.


	23. Chapitre 21 : Lena sait faire un bon

Bon les filles, je sais j'ai disparue et tout -_-' Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Mon câble d'ordinateur ne charge plus alors je peux plus rien faire :,(( Mais youpi voilà le chapitre 21 ! J'ai un milliard de chose à faire et rattraper en plus !

Bon je vous embrasse et bonne lecture :D

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 21 : Lena sait faire un bon café**

* * *

Douze jours. Cela faisait douze jours que je n'avais pas vu Edward. Je l'avais eu au téléphone il y a cinq jours. Et encore ! Notre dernière communication n'en avait que le nom ! Il m'avait téléphoné en pleine nuit, vers quatre heures, et je n'avais bien sur pas répondu, excusez moi de dormir ! Mais lorsque je lui avais téléphoné le lendemain, inquiète de cet appel nocturne, je m'étais entendu répondre qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, qu'il n'avait pas le temps et qu'il me rappellerait. Au final, nous étions restés en communication trente deux secondes et je n'avais pas été plus avancée sur la nature de ses occupations. Enfin, il ne m'avait toujours pas rappelée.

Cette indifférence ostensiblement affichée, m'avait vraiment refroidie. Heureusement, Jane avait su à ce moment me soutenir en m'assurant que son comportement n'altérait en rien la nature de ses sentiments envers moi, et j'avais volontiers voulu la croire. Voyant que mon moral était en berne depuis le départ d'Edward, elle avait cherché par tous les moyens à me divertir et à me changer les idées. Un après-midi au zoo, un diner au restaurant, ou simplement quelques heures passées, allongées dans l'herbe du parc, tout était fait pour m'occuper le corps et l'esprit.

Nous étions donc, tous les jours dehors...ou presque. Car à la suite d'une visite d'Edward que nous avions manqué, j'avais expressément insisté pour rester à l'appartement le lendemain, espérant à chaque instant le voir passer la porte. Bien sur, en pure perte, j'avais bêtement passé ma journée à relire le petit mot qu'il avait laissé pour signifier sa visite, seule preuve tangible qu'il tenait à moi :  
**  
**

**« Bella, je suis venu travailler mon piano, j'espérais te voir, mais je me doutais bien que tu n'allais pas rester à la maison à m'attendre. Je vais bien, mais tu me manques. Embrasse Jane de ma part. Je t'aime, Edward ».**

Depuis, j'avais certainement du le parcourir une bonne centaine de fois, et son « Je t'aime » gravitait dans ma tête à chaque seconde.

Je sentais que malgré toute la sollicitude dont Jane faisait preuve, elle ne supportait plus de me voir me torturer pour lui et je décidai donc, pour elle, comme pour moi, de penser le moins possible à Edward Cullen. Mes efforts réussirent à me le sortir de la tête pendant un temps et je parvins à vraiment m'amuser quelques jours avec ma sœur, même notre après-midi shopping avait su être attractive et je reconnus volontiers que j'avais passé un très bon moment, au grand ravissement de Jane. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus je craignais son départ, sachant pertinemment que la solitude me serait insupportable.

La vie est d'une ironie admirable, lorsque j'avais rencontré Edward, je l'avais détesté parce que j'avais le sentiment qu'il me volait mon indépendance, ma liberté, et maintenant je me trouvais dans un état d'abattement pitoyable du fait de son absence. Je me détestais d'être comme ça, c'était vraiment naze d'être accro à ce point ! Mais le pire c'était que je commençais de plus en plus à le haïr lui, et légèrement son frère aussi. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon lot quotidien du tumulte qui assaillait mon cerveau. J'étais folle de lui, ça c'était plus qu'une évidence mais son comportement m'irritait chaque jour davantage et je passais le plus clair de mes journées à peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête.

Un matin, je lui trouvais toute les qualités du monde pardonnant son comportement avec toutes les excuses possibles, et l'après-midi, je le traitais de tous les noms me jurant d'oublier ce crétin lunatique. Enfin, le soir, le plus souvent, je concluais avec grande lassitude que je devais cesser de me voiler la face, et que j'aurais beau passer mes journées à le maudire ou à l'encenser, cela revenait au même, car au final, je passais toutes mes journées à penser à lui. Ce qui avait le don de m'énerver encore davantage ! Bon sang, il allait vraiment me rendre folle !

Comme je l'avais toujours su et redouté, le départ de Jane avait eu pour conséquence de presque totalement m'achever. Sur le quai de la gare, sa pauvre valise à la main et sa petite mine déconfite me brisa le cœur. Je savais qu'elle se sentait coupable de me laisser seule à me morfondre, et cela entrainait ma propre culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle. Nous faisions peine à voir toutes les deux au milieu des passagers pressés et des contrôleurs dédaigneux. Ce n'est que quelques secondes avant de monter dans le train, qu'elle me serra dans ses bras et murmura :

**-Tu m'as harcelée toute la semaine pour savoir ce qu'il m'a dit en partant de l'appartement. Il a chuchoté ceci : « Prends bien soin de ma Bella pendant mon absence ». Ça a beau être un parfait crétin, il t'aime, j'en suis certaine. Alors ne te désespère pas trop pour son insupportable mais néanmoins réelle belle gueule.  
-Oh Jane !** M'écriai-je en la serrant plus fort encore.  
**-Je t'aime Bella, ma pauvre grande sœur amoureuse.  
-Moi aussi ma chérie, tu vas me manquer.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et monta dans le train. Il ne me manquait plus que le mouchoir trempé de larmes à agiter pour être totalement immergé dans l'ambiance sitcom. Mais je réussis à rester digne et ne pleurai pas.

Une fois seule dans la voiture, sur le trajet qui me ramenait à l'appartement je me sentais comme anesthésiée, mon esprit était en pause, je ne me croyais même plus capable de réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé la porte de l'appartement que lassitude, tristesse et solitude m'assaillirent comme des vautours sur une charogne. La déflagrations fut telle que je crus un instant ne jamais m'en remettre. Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement était assourdissant, les murs, le papier peint, les meubles, tout me paraissait étranger, le seul sentiment que je ressentais devant ce lieu était une impression de vide dévorant. Entre Edward, qui brillait par son absence et Jane qui se voyait obligé de rentrer à la maison, jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentie aussi seule et abandonnée qu'à cet instant. Je me retrouvais donc en tête à tête avec mes pensées, ce dont je me serais bien passé.

Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Que pouvait-il donc arriver à son frère de si important, de si grave, pour qu'il déserte la maison de manière aussi subite et absolue ? Son désir d'aider était sans doute des plus admirable mais au nom de quoi ? Et surtout à quel prix ? Et au détriment de quoi ? De qui ? J'avais tellement de questions, et si peu de réponses ! J'aurais presque préféré qu'il me mente, plutôt que de me laisser dans un tel flou. Jasper aurait pu demander de l'aide à Emmett, ou à Carlisle, pourquoi Edward ? Et toutes ces cachotteries ? C'était encore le plus insupportable ! Entre eux se tramait quelque chose et j'avais trop peu de données pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Pourquoi ? Il m'avait dit que Jasper ne voulait pas que j'ai une mauvaise opinion de lui, mais c'était si vague ! Edward m'avait écarté d'un événement d'une grande importance, et il m'avait privé de toutes possibilités de faire mes preuves, ou au moins de me rendre utile. Ce qui arrivait à Jasper était sans doute grave, et Edward avait surement voulu me protéger, il ne désirait pas non plus décevoir son frère, lui ayant promis de n'en parler à personne...Ou alors, et c'était ce que je craignais le plus, peut-être ne me jugeait-il pas assez digne de confiance pour m'avouer les problèmes de Jasper. Il jugeait certainement notre relation trop fraiche et nouvelle pour m'impliquer à ce point. L'idée était des plus détestables. Evidemment. Ces mystères planaient dans l'air comme un spectre et prenaient un malin plaisir à me hanter.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par une vieille dame à l'air sévère qui venait de toussoter bruyamment dans le but de me faire comprendre qu'elle désirait que je lui cède ma place dans le bus. Ne voulant pas tergiverser avec elle jusqu'au siècle prochain, je me levai et lui laissai ma place. Elle me gratifia d'un vague sourire dédaigneux en guise de merci et s'assit sur le siège, avec la grâce et la douceur d'un doberman en rut.

Heureusement, mon arrêt n'était plus très loin. Lorsque j'avais débuté mon nouveau travail, il m'avait paru plus pratique de prendre les transports en commun plutôt que ma voiture, pas besoin de trouver une place pour se garer, ni de s'occuper de l'essence...Mais peut-être que finalement, la voiture n'était pas un si mauvais choix.  
Le bus stoppa à mon arrêt, qui se trouvait à deux pas de l'appartement. Une aubaine, car je me sentais si exténuée en ce début de soirée, que je n'aurais pas pu faire cent mètres de plus à pieds. J'avais donc débuté mon nouveau travail depuis maintenant quelques jours, et cette expérience avait été assez différente de ce que j'en attendais.

Malgré la relative mélancolie qui m'habitait en cette période, j'étais pleine d'excitation pour mon premier jour de travail au magazine « Favorites » et le trajet vers les locaux du journal s'était déroulé dans l'anxiété mais surtout, la hâte ! J'avais veillé à être le mieux habillé possible, grâce aux conseils vestimentaires de Jane avant son départ et j'avais affiché mon plus beau sourire. Néanmoins, mon enthousiasme fut de courte durée car je dus bien rapidement me confronter à la dure réalité qu'une néophyte plongée dans la cour des grands devait connaitre et subir.

A peine arrivée dans l'enceinte du magazine, la femme de l'accueil m'ordonna, entre deux conversations téléphoniques, de m'assoir et de patienter. Obéissante, je pris place sur un cube lumineux que je supposai être un siège. La réceptionniste, Stacy, comme nous en informait son badge, me lança un regard des plus ironiques que je ne compris pas. Au bout d'un moment elle posa enfin le combiné de son téléphone et me lança, d'une voix nasillarde détestable :

**-C'est pourquoi ?  
-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis la nouvelle assistante photo.**

Sans même me répondre, elle se baissa vers le microphone qui se trouvait sur le bord de son bureau et dit :

**-Ouais, Johanna, tu peux rappliquer, y'a la nouvelle qu'est là, faudrait l'amener à la Boss.**

Quelques instants plus tard une petite blonde aux yeux couleurs jade s'avança vers moi, elle avait l'air cent fois plus chaleureuse que Stacy, fort heureusement. Johanna, en m'amenant à la directrice du magazine, me fit un rapide briefing sur les locaux, le fonctionnement, le personnel...Elle fut très sympathique. Devant le bureau de la patronne, elle clôtura son explication par ceci :

**-Victoria, la patronne est une fonceuse, montre que tu en veux et elle sera une patronne géniale, mais fait attention à son assistant, Jacob, il sait que sa place peut sauter à tout moment, et si tu te montres un peu trop collante envers Victoria, il ne tardera pas à te le faire payer. C'est une vrai langue de pute, ne l'oublie jamais. Bonne chance !**

Je la remerciai vivement pour ses conseils et m'apprêtai à rentrer dans le bureau lorsqu'elle ajouta, à voix basse :

**-Au fait, si tu veux être prise au sérieux ici, évite de t'assoir sur les lampes de l'accueil, niveau crédibilité, c'est pas top.**

C'est légèrement rougissante que je pris place sur le siège visiteur du bureau de ma nouvelle patronne. C'était sans aucun doute une très belle femme, son corps svelte était subtilement mis en valeur par un tailleur haute couture et des talons hauts, mais ce qui la rendait vraiment remarquable était sa crinière rousse flamboyante qui accentuait la pâleur de son visage.

**-Enchantée, mademoiselle, je suis Victoria Allen, mais appelez moi Victoria, et vous c'est Lena, c'est ça ?  
-Bella, je m'appelle Bella, enchantée Madame.  
-Ah vraiment ? Quel nom curieux ? Enfin, qu'importe. Vous commencez donc aujourd'hui au département photo, c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui effectivement  
-Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour vous faire la visite, néanmoins je vais charger quelqu'un de vous expliquer les bases de fonctionnement de notre magazine. Jacob ! Jacob Black ! Ramène ton petit cul bronzé dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite ! **

Un géant apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la suie et son teint halé détonait à coté de celui de Victoria.

**-Ouais ?** Dit-il d'une voix trainante  
**-Jacob voici Lena, elle commence aujourd'hui au département photo, fait lui faire la visite des locaux, moi j'ai pas le temps.  
-Victoria, t'abuses !  
-Allez, t'as pas le choix. Au plaisir mademoiselle. **

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux de ses dossiers pour me congédier. Le prénommé Jacob mit presque immédiatement son bras autour de mes épaules, ce qui eu le don de m'irriter instantanément.

**-Pourriez-vous me lâcher s'il vous plait.  
-Excuse, Lena ! Miss pas touche !  
-En fait je m'appelle Bella.**

Un rire tonitruant lui déforma la bouche. Bon j'étais fixée, il était antipathique.

**-Mon nom est si drôle que ça ?** Tranchai-je, irritée  
**-Mais non, nous joue pas les pimbêches ! Je rigole parce que Victoria n'a jamais su retenir les noms, moi elle m'a appelé Bob pendant presque un an.  
-Ah. **Fis-je peu intéressée  
**-T'étais sensée rire là.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel avec indifférence

**-Bon viens par là, Lena la frigide.**

Il me fit traverser un long couloir pour enfin déboucher sur une petite porte bleue où était gravé « Département photo », il ouvrit violemment la porte et me plaça devant lui

**-Hey ! Les mecs ! Écoutez moi ! Je vous présente Lena, c'est la nouvelle assistante photo.**Cria-t-il à l'intention des nombreuses personnes qui se trouvaient là.

Je lui lançai un regard peu amène, il me répondit avec un sourire sarcastique avant d'ajouter, à voix basse :

**-Maintenant te voilà « Lena » pour la vie, démerde toi avec ça, _Bella_ !**

Le reste de ma journée se déroula dans une ambiance similaire, je dus répéter une bonne centaine de fois que je m'appelais Bella, et non Lena à cause de ce crétin de Jacob, et le reste de mon temps se résuma aux allers-retours que je me vis obligée de faire jusqu'à la machine à café pour fournir tout le département ou presque en caféine. Travail des plus palpitants.

Depuis mon arrivé, je remplissais le rôle de boniche de l'équipe à merveille, le seul moment où l'on m'avait permis de toucher un appareil photo c'était lorsque la batterie de celui-ci avait besoin d'être chargée. Bien sur, je savais qu'il était nécessaire de passer par cette phase pour avoir une place à part entière, mais j'éprouvais une terrible frustration lorsque j'entendais le cliquetis de l'appareil se déclencher alors que je ramassais le déjeuner chinois des photographes attitrés ou le jus de carottes des mannequins anorexiques. Mes journées de travail se ressemblaient toutes, j'étais coincée entre l'ennui des tâches qui m'étaient confiées et les manœuvres de Jacob qui cherchait, selon son humeur, soit à me draguer, soit à me pourrir la vie. Le seul point positif que m'apportait mon travail était qu'il m'occupait l'esprit au moins pendant la journée, m'empêchant donc de penser à Edward. Mais dés que je pénétrais dans le bus du retour, immédiatement, son image sculpturale me revenait en mémoire, m'obsédant chaque jour un peu plus.

Je descendis donc du bus et fis les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de mon appartement. Une fois devant la porte, je ne pus m'empêcher d'espérer que celle-ci soit déjà ouverte par Edward, bien sur. Mais évidemment, elle était aussi close qu'elle l'était ce matin. Je l'ouvris et me laissait choir sur le canapé.

J'aurais pu rester assise sur ce canapé pendant des heures, mais mon ventre qui criait famine m'incita à me relever pour mettre un plat surgelé au micro-ondes. Je n'avais pas le courage de me faire à manger. En attendant qu'il soit chaud, j'en profitai pour aller prendre une douche. J'avais espéré que celle-ci en même temps que me laver le corps, réussirai à me vider l'esprit. Mais peine perdu, en me séchant les cheveux, je broyais toujours autant du noir.

J'avalais en trois bouchées mon repas en pensant que demain, nous étions samedi et que je pourrais dormir. Cette idée m'arracha un léger sourire et me décida à aller me coucher. Mes yeux bataillaient déjà suffisamment pour rester ouvert. Je m'apprêtais à entrer dans ma chambre mais mon regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre d'Edward. Je fis demi-tour, et me dirigeai vers celle-ci. J'hésitai, une main suivant distraitement la ligne verticale que formait la moulure en bois. Oh et puis, il n'était pas là, après tout ! J'éteignis les lumières du salon et pénétrai dans la chambre, exténuée. Je m'apprêtais à dormir dans son lit, ça n'avait rien de grave. Je m'installai entre les draps et laissai le sommeil m'envahir, avec pour seule pensée, l'image d'Edward.

Le lendemain matin, un son me tira de mon profond sommeil. Il ne me réveilla pas totalement, mais me laissa dans une demi-conscience, perdue entre rêve et réalité. J'aurais pu me rendormir immédiatement, si le bruit qui s'était arrêté un instant, n'avait pas repris, se faisant plus distinct. Je sentais petit à petit le sommeil s'échapper et je reprenais doucement conscience. Le bruit qui m'avait réveillé s'installa de plus en plus dans l'espace sonore. D'abord presque inaudible, il se mua en de petits tintements qui finirent pas former une mélodie. Mes yeux s'entrouvrirent un instant mais la lumière fut trop forte, et je les refermai aussitôt. Maintenant je pouvais entendre nettement la musique, et il me fallut quelques instants pour comprendre d'où elle provenait. C'était un air que quelqu'un jouait au piano ! Électrisée, je me relevai d'un bond provoquant un léger vertige. La musique s'était arrêtée.  
**  
-Alors comme ça tu dors dans mon lit maintenant ?**

Il se tenait juste à coté de moi et me regardait, avec un sourire amusé. Edward. C'était bien lui, _il_était là.

**-Edward ! **

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et sans réfléchir, je lui sautai au cou avec l'impétuosité d'une adolescente.

**-Tu es revenu. **Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.


	24. Chapitre 22 : La Troisième Guerre Mondia

Hey, hey !

Ouais bon , encore une fois je suis restée dead pendant quelque temps et tout... J'ai pas d'excuse, je suis désolée :/ Mais bon, je vous remercie quand même d'être toujours aussi présente et fidèle ! Vous êtes formidable !

Bon, allez, allez, je sais au fond de moi que vous allez adorer ce chapitre xD *Leeeeesss * Hihihi ^^ En tout cas, il se passe pas mal de truc :o Et ça va vous plaire, et en plus, ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude, Youpi :)

Bon, vous savez se qu'il vous reste à faire...And have fun sur les reviews :D

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 22 : La Troisième Guerre Mondiale peut éclater !**

* * *

J'avais espéré cet instant pendant des jours, je n'attendais que de la voir, et je me sentais euphorique de la serrer enfin entre mes bras. Ses yeux, sa magnifique chevelure, son sourire adorable, ses mains presque blanches, sa manière de battre des cils, ses pommettes, sa voix...C'était comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois. Pas qu'ils me soient devenus étrangers, bien au contraire, j'avais le sentiment de les connaitre par cœur, mais du fait que je n'avais pu les apprécier depuis trop longtemps, la totalité de sa personne m'apparaissait sous un jour nouveau. Et jamais je ne l'avais trouvée si belle, si désirable, si envoutante qu'en cette matinée. Ses bras autour de mon cou, ses jambes enlaçant mon bassin, ses bouclettes qui se balançaient au rythme de ses mouvements de tête frôlant parfois mon visage, emplissant mes narines d'une odeur divine, tout en elle m'attirait avec la force d'un aimant.

-Tu...m'as...tellement manqué murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.  
-Je ne pensais...jamais...y...arriver sans toi. Acquiesçai-je

Elle retira ses lèvres des miennes un instant, et planta son regard dans le mien. Elle me caressa la joue, les cheveux, la bouche, et conclut avec un sourire radieux, et la plus grande sincérité qui soit :

-Je t'aime Edward.

Je lui rendis son sourire au centuple.

-Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

Elle rougit légèrement et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes pendant une éternité, jamais lassés de ce contact. Avides l'un de l'autre, je n'hésitai pas à laisser mes mains se balader sous son T-shirt remontant doucement vers sa poitrine parfaite alors qu'elle se collait de plus en plus à moi. Pas de soutien-gorge pour nous déranger aujourd'hui. Quand mes doigts arrivèrent à son téton, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Sans quitter sa bouche, je la déposai délicatement sur mon lit, et m'assis à coté d'elle. Elle en profita pour retirer en un clin d'œil son T-shirt qui décidément était de trop et revint à l'assaut de mes lèvres.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Dit-elle en un soupir.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise, peut-être un peu trop lentement à mon gout, mais le panorama qu'elle m'offrait, ses seins blancs à vingt centimètres à peine de mon visage, m'occupa largement jusqu'à ce que le dernier bouton ait sauté.

-J'ai envie de toi depuis tellement longtemps. Avouai-je fasciné.

Je la tirai vers moi le plus possible, faisant se frôler sa poitrine contre mon torse. Le contact de sa peau fraiche contre la mienne me fit frémir. Ma bouche, se faisant aussi douce qu'une caresse se promena sur toutes les parties accessibles de son corps frémissant. Son souffle devint rapidement plus saccadé, ses mains d'abord sagement posées sur mes épaules descendirent de façon lancinante, suivant le chemin naturel que formait ma musculature. Elle s'arrêta juste à ma ceinture, et commença à la défaire. Lorsqu'elle vint à bout de la boucle, je pris le relais. Elle quitta mes cuisses, et se plaça bien au centre du lit. Jamais je n'avais retiré un pantalon aussi vite, et encore moins un boxer, et c'est nu comme un ver que je revins auprès d'elle.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour attendre si longtemps avant de faire ça. Haletai-je  
-Faire quoi, je vous prie, mon cher ?  
-Faire l'amour à la femme que j'aime. Répondis-je en lui retirant le seul bout de tissu qu'elle portait encore, un adorable shorty blanc décoré de petites cerises rouges.

Elle acquiesça en souriant et s'approcha de moi en un mouvement félin. Elle s'arrêta à dix centimètres de ma figure et s'assit, me contemplant, comme si elle attendait quelque chose, le menton appuyé sur sa main droite.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Demandai-je coupé dans mon élan.

Elle mima une concentration intense et finit par dire avec un sourire amusé :

-C'est à ce moment là que l'on est interrompus d'habitude, non ?

Je laissai échapper un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Idiote ! Fis-je en la ramenant vivement contre moi. Non, je ne supporterais aucune interruption aujourd'hui. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale peut éclater, je finirai ce que j'ai commencé. Je te veux toi, maintenant et tout de suite.  
-Hum, mais...et si je veux pas ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse  
-Ah mais si tu veux pas, c'est différent...dis-je en la reposant sur le lit et en faisant mine de me lever.

Elle agrippa mes épaules et me fit basculer en arrière. Alors que j'étais allongé de tout mon long, sa tête apparut dans mon champ de vision. Ses cheveux caressaient doucement mon front.

-Allez, embrasse-moi, crétin.

Je ne me fis pas prier davantage et capturai ses lèvres roses et pleines comme une sucrerie. Mes mains se perdaient délicatement sur sa peau suivant un chemin jusque son intimité. Ce contact provoqua un frisson en elle, qu'elle clôtura par un baiser dans le creux de mes épaules avant de murmurer d'une voix sensuelle :

-Je ne veux plus attendre.

Aidé de mes bras, elle s'assit sur mes cuisses, son visage adorable à quelques centimètres du mien. Maintenant, nos deux corps se trouvaient totalement collés, presque imbriqués, l'un contre l'autre. Je pouvais sentir mon érection frotter contre ses lèvres intimes, comme pour demander la permission de passer. Seul subsistait un infime espace que nous mourrions d'envie de rendre inexistant. Son souffle haletant caressait agréablement mon cou. Elle fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à ma bouche et m'embrassa avec une douceur et une intensité jamais égalées marquant son assentiment le plus total. Sans plus attendre, je supprimai les centimètres en trop et la pénétrai enfin. Les yeux clos, elle gémit légèrement avant de se laisser porter par la pulsation de nos deux corps en accord avec nos deux cœurs battants. Elle débuta des mouvements du bassin si envoutants, tout doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus rapidement. Je m'accordais à son rythme, et pris ma place dans cette danse effrénée de nos êtres entrelacés. La volupté qui montait en elle lui arracha un gémissement et lui fit cambrer le dos elle aurait pu se laisser aller totalement, offrant tout son corps à cet orgasme naissant, mais sa poitrine revint contre mon torse.

-Pas encore. Murmura-t-elle en un souffle

Elle agrippa violemment mes épaules, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent avidement dans ma chair au niveau de mes omoplates et une goutte de sueur perla dans le creux de son cou.

Elle était si magnifique en cet instant ! Si forte et en même temps si vulnérable, une concentration dans les yeux et parfois cette touche de laisser aller qu'elle essayait presque de combattre pour contenir son plaisir et pour différer encore l'aboutissement de nos ébats. Ses quelques mèches de cheveux collées par la sueur sur son front, sa poitrine qui se dressait fièrement vers moi, son visage illuminé par le bonheur...Elle était belle à en mourir, et j'aurais pu rester des heures à la contempler ainsi si je n'avais senti que la jouissance était proche.

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps, je laissais échapper un cri rauque, qui fit comprendre à Bella que j'allais venir. Nous accélérâmes tout deux nos mouvements, bougeant frénétiquement au même rythme, comme en une danse parfaite. Sa respiration devint plus saccadée, haletante, ses doigts crochetèrent un peu plus mon dos, elle se mordit la lèvre en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ce regard déclencha simultanément notre orgasme. Elle cambra le dos alors que je me courbai en avant, permettant à nos deux corps moites de sueur de rester en contact absolu. Elle faillit s'effondrer en arrière, éreintée par l'intensité de l'onde de choc mais je la retins juste à temps et c'est tout à fait ensemble que nous laissâmes la plénitude de la jouissance nous envahir clôturant nos ébats par un gémissement qui nous coupa presque le souffle.

Totalement épuisé, je me laissais glisser sur le lit, l'entrainant avec moi. Elle ne resista pas et tomba à mon coté. Le souffle court, elle resta allongée sur le dos, immobile, les yeux clos. Nous étions tout deux beaucoup trop essoufflés pour parler sans buter sur tous les mots, mais ce silence était plaisant, calme, empli de bonheur,exhalant encore la chaleur de l'amour, l'intensité de la passion. C'était un moment parfait, je me sentais à ma place, près d'elle, et j'étais certain qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit sur terre où j'aurais pu me sentir aussi bien. Tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière, je me perdais dans la contemplation béate de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de son souffle. Elle eut quelques soubresauts, mais petit à petit, elle se calma et le rythme de nos inspirations revint à la normale.

Le calme parfait qui régnait dans la pièce réussit à me bercer et je finis par fermer les yeux à mon tour. Alors que je somnolais à moitié, je sentis qu'elle bougeait à coté de moi. Ses doigts vinrent caresser mon visage, tout doucement. Je fis mine de dormir profondément. Elle retira sa main et au bout d'un instant, elle me recouvrit avec le drap avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me laisse et je m'apprêtais à bouger pour la retenir mais elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire. Un léger courant d'air m'indiqua qu'elle avait soulevé la couverture et quelques secondes plus tard je sentis son corps recroquevillé se blottir contre moi.

D'abord immobile, je la laissai s'installer, mais la jugeant encore trop loin, je l'incitai à se lover un peu plus entre mes bras en la tirant vers moi. Elle eu un petit rire qui fut étouffé par le creux de mon cou.

-J'en étais sure ! Tu faisais semblant de dormir ! Chuchota-t-elle, amusée

Comme seule réponse, je l'embrassai pour la faire taire, enserrant davantage son bassin entre mes bras. Le nez perdu dans ses cheveux, envouté par l'odeur divine qui s'en dégageait je finis par m'endormir véritablement tout contre Bella, ma Bella, qui sans doute allait faire de même.

-Edward ! Réveille toi ! Tout de suite !

La voix délicieuse de Bella qui m'avait bercé juste avant que je m'endorme était bien celle qui venait de me sortir du sommeil. Mais si ses précédentes paroles avaient été douces et sucrées, celles qui venaient de me réveiller avaient la chaleur d'un bloc de glace fraichement débarqué d'Alaska. J'entrouvris l'œil, Bella était habillée, elle avait les yeux rivés sur moi, le regard grave, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle semblait vraiment énervée.

-Habille-toi, je t'attends dans le salon. Et dépêche-toi !  
-Pourquoi ? osai-je surpris de ce changement si brusque de ton.  
-Parce que si tu restes torse nu, je vais être trop perturbée pour pouvoir exprimer ce que j'ai à te dire.

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus.

Interdit par la froideur de son ton, j'hésitai à rester torse nu exprès, pour qu'elle soit troublée et qu'elle baisse un peu sa garde. Mais je préférai encore ne pas tenter le diable, ce serait trop déloyal, si elle m'en voulait pour quelque raison que ce soit, il fallait que j'assume. Je me rhabillai donc et sortis de ma chambre. Bella m'attendait sur le canapé, plus anxieuse qu'irritée. Je vins m'assoir à coté d'elle, et plongeai dans ses yeux d'une dureté presque forcée.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas, tu...tu regrettes ?  
-Non, non ! Pas du tout ! Je...C'était mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus d'elle, embrassant tout doucement son cou.

Bon d'accord, c'était une manœuvre très lâche, certes, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me boude. Elle se laissa faire quelques instants, radoucie par mes baisers, mais reprit bien vite ses esprits et se releva du canapé avec énervement.

-Raaaaaaah ! Bon sang, comme tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être lucide quand tu me fais ces yeux là ? Je n'étais pas si faible avant !

Elle souffla un bon coup, comme pour se calmer, et enchaina, avec une détermination nouvelle :

-Maintenant tu restes assis sur ce canapé et tu ne bouges plus tant que j'ai pas fini ! Et pas de sourire craquant, de ténor suave ou de mots doux pour m'interrompre, d'accord ?  
-De « ténor suave » ? demandai-je intrigué. Je sais faire ça moi ?  
-Edward ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !  
-Bon, bon, d'accord, je t'écoute.  
-Alors...Déjà, commençons par l 'évidence...Je t'aime, bon ça c'est pas nouveau, et puis...ce qui c'est passé ce matin c'était...enfin.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase elle ne put s'empêcher de refréner un sourire béat qui fut un million de fois plus éloquent que n'importe quel mot.

-Ma chérie, je ne vois là aucun motif à ta colère contre moi. Fis-je faussement neutre, exprès pour la taquiner.  
-EDWARD ! S'écria-t-elle vraiment irritée.  
-Pardon, je me tais, promis.  
-Donc, reprit-elle plus calmement, ok je t'aime, mais cela ne te permet pas de me traiter comme tu l'as fait ces derniers jours ! Je ne mérite pas ça, et personne ne le mérite d'ailleurs ! Tu m'appelles en pleine nuit, excuse moi de dormir ! Et tu me snobes complètement le lendemain matin, pour enfin faire mine d'oublier mon existence pendant une semaine ! Tu sais que j'étais morte d'inquiétude ? J'ai passé mes journées à regarder mon portable, Jane a presque eu pitié de moi et il faut bien dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Et puis merde à la fin, il se passe quoi avec ton frère ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de trouver une minute pour téléphoner à ta petite amie ? Au moins pour signifier que tu es en vie ? Que tu n'es pas mort écrasé sous un bus ou je ne sais quoi ?

Elle avait débité ce discours presque d'une traite, et elle marqua donc une pause, pour reprendre son souffle.

-Jasper a beaucoup de problèmes tu sais...  
-Bah non ! Me coupa-t-elle. Je n'en sais rien justement, puisque monsieur n'a pas cru bon de me mettre au courant, tu te souviens ? J'ai accepté que tu désertes l'appartement pour aider ton frère. J'ai accepté de ne pas être mise dans la confidence, d'être totalement écartée d'un fait important de ta vie. J'ai accepté la solitude, la tristesse, le doute...J'ai accepté le fait que tu ne me fasses pas assez confiance pour m'avouer ce qui t'arrivait. J'ai tout accepté.

Je me préparais à répondre lorsqu'elle pointa son doigt vers moi, pour me faire taire.

-Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait.

Sa voix devenait tremblante, ses intonations plus tristes et sa mine déconfite, elle avait vraiment été affligée par mon comportement, je le comprenais plus nettement maintenant.

-Mais le coup de téléphone de tout à l'heure fut de trop. Ta mère a appelé pendant que tu dormais, elle voulait prendre de mes nouvelles, et savoir si je n'étais plus malade.  
-Et tu lui a répondu quoi ? Lâchai-je sans réfléchir

Elle resta immobile un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Une larme coula sur sa joue droite, rapidement suivie par une seconde sur l'autre joue.

-Après tout ce que je viens de te dire, c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Articula-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Je suis vraiment trop conne.

Elle essuya une autre larme qui faisait sa route sur sa pommette.

-J'ai parfaitement protégé ton alibi si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Ta mère te dit de ne pas trop t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais bon, ça c'est déjà fait je crois. Ravie d'avoir servi à quelque chose. Au moins je suis pas la seule à ne rien savoir de ce que tu fais. Maintenant excuse-moi, je crois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Elle tenta de retenir un sanglot, sans grand succès avant de se diriger d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre.

Je n'avais pas imaginé, ni même soupçonné, ce que Bella avait pu endurer pendant mon absence, il ne m'avait même pas effleuré un instant qu'elle ait pu être blessée par mon comportement. Pas une seconde je ne m'étais mis à sa place. Je n'avais fait que me plaindre de la difficulté de mon statut et je m'étais montré d'un égoïsme sans borne. Le plus affligeant dans cette histoire, c'est que mon père avait tenté de me mettre en garde, il avait vu venir la chose et avait essayé de me prévenir, mais je m'étais mis des œillères. « Fais attention, c'est une fille bien, tache de ne pas la perdre ! » M'avait-il dit. Mais quel crétin ! N'y a-t-il pas de plus grand aveugle que celui qui ne veux pas voir ? Et ma question si judicieuse à propos du coup de téléphone ? Elle avait raison, je n'avais fait que l'utiliser.

Ses sanglots continuaient à emplir l'appartement, elle ne réussissait pas à se calmer. Il fallait que je répare mes erreurs.

Je me dirigeai vers sa chambre avec toute la détermination dont je pouvais faire preuve, noyé par la honte et des remords qui m'assaillaient.

Je la découvris en chien de fusil sur son lit, elle me tournait le dos et ne cessait de pleurer. Je m'assis sur le bord de son lit sans la toucher, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Quand elle comprit que j'étais juste à coté d'elle, elle essaya une nouvelle fois de stopper ses pleurs, mais ceux-ci ressurgirent, plus profonds encore.

-Bella, je...Oh merde ! J'ai jamais su trouver les bons mots ! Je suis vraiment en dessous de tout là, je m'en rends compte maintenant, je passe mon temps à vouloir bien faire et j'oublie le plus important. Je n'ai pas su me mettre à ta place, comprendre comment tu vivais mon silence, mes cachotteries. Quand j'y pense, je me trouve vraiment insupportable. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je t'ai caché les problèmes de Jasper, j'aurais du tout te dire dès le début. Je n'ai pas voulu trahir la promesse faite à mon frère, mais par là, j'ai mis en péril notre couple, c'est vraiment minable. Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais sache que j'ai une entière confiance en toi, je t'ai caché tout ça pour protéger Jasper ainsi que le reste de la famille et je ne voulais pas t'infliger la corvée de porter ce poids sur tes épaules. Je suis conscient de mon erreur. Je me sens tellement coupable !

Je frappai violemment dans le mur, agacé par ma propre stupidité. Elle sursauta en entendant le choc, mais ne dit rien.

-Je crois que la moindre des choses est que je t'expliques tout depuis le début. Je ne serais jamais parti comme ça, sans une raison valable ou du moins, grave.

Pour la seconde fois, je racontai la totalité du périple de Jasper, n'omettant aucun détail. Je poursuivis sur sa demande de l'aider à arrêter la cocaïne, ma faiblesse en appelant mon père et l'excuse donnée à Esmée, d'où le coup de téléphone. Pendant toute la durée de mon récit elle resta silencieuse, ses sanglots finirent par s'arrêter et elle m'écouta calmement.

Quand j'eus fini, elle ne bougea pas d'un cil, je crus un instant qu'elle s'était endormie, mais elle remua légèrement, prouvant qu'elle était éveillée.

-Quand j'étais là-bas, je pensais tout le temps à toi, tu étais la seule image agréable, le seul réconfort qu'il me restait. Je te le jure, et si je me suis montré exécrable dans mon comportement, mon esprit n'était tourné que vers toi. Terminai-je pour conclure mon long monologue.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce, seule nos respirations troublaient la quiétude qui semblait régner. Voyant l'heure avancer, je pris une grande respiration, et lançai avec une lassitude non-dissimulée :

-Il va falloir que j'y retourne, même si je n'en ai aucune envie.

En entendant cela, elle releva légèrement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Ma main caressa gentiment sa chevelure au niveau de son cou, descendant jusqu'à l'échine.

-Je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner, et je comprendrais que tu ne le puisse pas...En fait non, c'est faux, je n'arrive même plus à imaginer ma vie sans toi, et je crois que j'en serais incapable. Tu fais partie de moi Bella, vraiment, et puis, ce qui s'est passé ce matin a été l'expérience la plus...je sais pas, j'ai pas assez de mots. Je t'aime et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Je pressai une dernière fois son bras et la lâchai totalement. Elle n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot. Je m'apprêtais à me lever, lorsque je sentis sa main enserrer mon poignet. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit, mais elle me faisait face cette fois. Ses yeux étaient encore humides et brillants et ses joues arboraient une couleur rosée. Ma main libre vint caresser l'ovale de son visage, tout en douceur.

-Edward, serre moi fort, s'il te plait. Chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Je m'exécutai en essayant de mettre dans cette étreinte tout l'amour que je lui portais, murmurant des « Je t'aime » sincères.

-Ne me fait plus jamais souffrir comme ça, Edward. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, je n'ai pas les nerfs assez solides pour ça.  
-Je te le promets. Je ne risquerai plus jamais de te perdre, je t'aime trop.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou, et chuchota un « Je t'aime Edward » qui réussit à me redonner le sourire.

**Quitter ses bras fut certainement la chose la plus insupportable que j'eus à faire. **

En descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble, je croisai une jeune femme portant un manteau rouge vif qui accentuait ses cheveux noirs coupés court. Elle me salua d'un bref hochement de tête, semblant parfaitement savoir où elle allait. La fille en rouge ne m'occupa pas l'esprit bien longtemps et une fois dans la rue, je pus voir que Bella me suivait du regard depuis la fenêtre, je lui fis un petit signe tendre, et montai dans ma voiture.


	25. Chapitre 23 : Du sang, des larmes et

*Se montre discrètement* Bon, bon, Il y a encore quelqu'un ici ?

Je sais, je sais, pas de nouvelle, pas de nouveauté pendant une éternité, bon... Je m'en excuse, encore et toujours. Pour ce chapitre, qui annonce le début d'une période peu réjouissante pour notre petit couple, je tiens a remercier Lætitia (et Justine !) qui sans le vouloir, m'ont redonnée envie d'écrire. Cette fiction me tient vraiment un cœur, et j'ai bien l'intention de la finir, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Dites moi tout mes petits !

Nota : Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fiction pour le moment :P

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 23 : Du sang, des larmes et du café**

* * *

La Volvo d'Edward disparut au bout de la rue. De ma fenêtre, je pouvais suivre des yeux les nombreuses personnes qui allaient et venaient en ce samedi plus chaud et ensoleillé que ce qu'on pouvait attendre de la saison. Dans la rue mes contemporains s'agitaient avec entrain, s'affairaient en tous sens formant des vagues informes pleine de cris, de rires et de bruits. Cette joyeuse fourmilière qui évoluait sous mes yeux me fit sourire.

De manière assez étrange, je me sentais plutôt heureuse et soulagée. Bon, bien sur, son frère était accro à la cocaïne, ce n'était pas rien, mais j'avais imaginé tellement pire ! C'est vrai quoi, Edward m'avait laissé dans le flou pendant si longtemps. Mon inquiétude naturelle et surtout ma faculté à me faire des films avaient fait naitre un tas d'idées saugrenues : Un mafioso, un transsexuel, un serial killer... Et autres personnages improbables m'avaient traversé l'esprit et j'étais presque soulagée que ce ne soit qu'un cocaïnomane. Je me sentais monstrueuse de penser un truc pareil mais en même temps, ça aurait pu être tellement pire ! Dans tout les cas, j'étais plutôt contente. Ce qui me fit culpabiliser encore davantage.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote en repensant à ce matin, à sa douceur, à ce qu'il était et à tout ce qui faisait que j'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui. Je lui pardonnais tout, car je savais maintenant qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à me blesser ou à me faire souffrir, il voulait simplement aider son frère et que tout aille pour le mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire, il s'était assigné une tache difficile et je l'admirais pour ça. Je laissai échapper un soupir de contentement, le sourire aux lèvres et l'esprit dans les nuages.

Des coups frappés à la porte me tirèrent de ma rêverie. Je supposai, et espérai, pendant un instant que c'était Edward, qui avait oublié quelque chose mais un coup d'œil sur la rue m'indiqua que sa voiture n'était pas revenue se garer en bas. Pas déçue au point d'en éprouver de la tristesse, c'est de bonne humeur que j'allai ouvrir la porte.

Sur le palier se trouvait une jeune femme qui m'était totalement inconnue. Sa petite taille et ses cheveux coupés court et son manteau écarlate lui donnaient des allures de petit chaperon rouge égaré. Affichant un sourire un peu forcé, elle cherchait à paraitre ouverte et chaleureuse, mais un élément dans sa personne, qui aurait pu passer inaperçu pour n'importe qui d'autre, me frappa, cassant la gentillesse apparente qui semblait prédominer chez elle. En effet, ses yeux d'un bleu qui confinait presque au noir exprimaient une froideur et une angoisse grandissante. Nous nous dévisageâmes mutuellement pendant quelques secondes, puis elle inspira un bon coup tout en tripotant machinalement un bout de papier froissé entre ses mains. Sentant qu'elle avait du mal à sortir une phrase correcte, j'entamai la conversation, histoire de l'encourager.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Fis-je d'un ton plus cérémonieux que de coutume.  
-Bonjour...euh...Bonsoir. Enfin oui, bon. Je...Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?  
-Eh bien oui, effectivement, comme c'est écrit sur la porte. Plaisantai-je en indiquant l'étiquette ou figuraient le nom d'Edward et le mien.  
-Oui, bien sur, je suis bête. Fit-elle en baissant la tête.

Elle regarda ses pieds pendant quelques instants puis elle s'attarda ensuite sur les miens avant de relever la tête en souriant.

-J'adore vos chaussures ! S'exclama-t-elle de manière plus qu'inattendue.

J'en vint à me demander si cette fille n'était pas carrément timbrée. Mais elle était plutôt marrante. Elle rougit en un clin d'œil en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de me dire.  
-Pardon, désolée, je...Balbutia-t-elle penaude.  
Mon rire lui coupa la parole et elle en profita pour retourner à la contemplation de ses chaussures.  
-Merci, les vôtres sont pas mal non plus ! Fis-je en posant les yeux sur ses jolies bottines noires.  
Elle releva la tête pour la seconde fois avec un air plus assuré.

-Je m'appelle Alice Pace, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Je dois vous entretenir de quelque chose de très important. Je sais que vous ne devez pas comprendre mais il faut absolument que vous m'écoutiez, c'est primordial.

Après son petit monologue, j'hésitais entre rire et...rire. C'était une blague ? Je voyais le scénario basique se dérouler en temps réel juste devant ma porte. Genre elle était (rayer les mentions inutiles) un agent secret, double, infiltré qui devait à tout prix rentrer en contact avec moi car j'étais désignée pour sauver le monde, l'univers, la galaxie, d'un risque atomique, de l'invasion martienne, ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-C'est une caméra cachée ? Demandai-je la bouche déformé par un rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.  
Elle me regarda d'un air ébahi.  
-Mademoiselle Swan, c'est très sérieux vous savez, c'est assez difficile pour moi de venir vous voir alors rendez moi la tache plus facile, s'il vous plait.  
Oh là...Elle avait vraiment l'air désespéré. Voyant son désarroi et sa difficulté, je repris mon sérieux et m'écartai de l'entrée.

-Pardon, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu vous froisser. Allez-y, entrez mademoiselle Pace.  
Elle passa la porte avec prudence et se retourna vers moi presque immédiatement.  
-Asseyez-vous sur le canapé, faites comme chez vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
-Un café, si vous avez. Répondit-elle en retirant son manteau.  
-Bien sur !

Je filai dans la cuisine nous préparer deux cafés, ne voulant pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre et je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée en sa compagnie.  
-Alors quel est-ce sujet si important dont vous devez me parler ? Annonçai-je en m'approchant du canapé.  
-C'est à propos de votre mère, Renée.

Je stoppai net, laissant tomber les deux tasses de café brulant sur le parquet. En arrivant au sol, elle se brisèrent en grand fracas, déversant du café dans tout les sens. Totalement interdite l'une comme l'autre, nous restâmes à contempler les bris de mugs trempant dans le café. Des volutes de chaleur se dégageaient de la flaque noire et celle-ci ne tarderait pas à me tremper les pieds.

-Je...euh...Il faut que je nettoie...Balbutiai-je en reprenant contenance.

L'esprit confus j'attrapai sans vraiment m'en rendre compte une éponge et une bassine et m'agenouillai devant la flaque. Frottant énergiquement, me défoulant sur le parquet telle une possédée, je tentais de faire le point mais n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis mes sept ans, alors si vous la cherchez parce qu'elle vous doit de l'argent ou je ne sais quelle autre raison, vous frappez à la mauvaise porte, j'ignore totalement où elle se trouve.

Ma pression sur le parquet ne faisait que s'accélérer, frottant les lattes en bois comme si ma vie en dépendait. Cette Alice me regardait avec stupeur et compassion malgré sa posture qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était des plus mal à l'aise.

-Non, je ne cherche pas votre mère, au contraire, je...  
-De toute façons je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'elle, elle n'est plus rien pour moi, si tant est qu'elle est ait représenté quelque chose à mes yeux. Éclatai-je, furieuse en lui coupant la parole.

Je frisais l'hystérie, une larme ou deux commençaient à naitre au bord de mes yeux alors que je ramassais les bouts verres brisés, les jetant violemment dans la bassine.

-Je n'ai aucun respect pour elle, elle est égoïste, lâche et détestable, elle ne mérite même pas d'être considérée comme une mère ! Hurlai-je à la figure d'Alice qui n'était pourtant en rien responsable de l'horreur que m'inspirait ma mère. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'elle à fait à ma famille et à moi je...

Mon état qui frisait la crise nerveuse, me fit faire un faux-mouvement, et le bout de verre que je tenais dans les mains vint se loger assez profondément dans le creux de ma paume, me faisant stopper mon monologue haineux.

-Votre mère m'avait prévenue que ce serait difficile. Constata Alice qui n'avait apparemment pas remarqué ma blessure.  
-Vous la connaissez ? Vraiment vous...enfin...Je...C'est elle qui vous envoie me voir, moi ?  
-Oui, Isabella, elle m'envoie pour...

Et c'est à ce moment là, très précisément, que je me mis à fondre en larmes, de manière totalement incontrôlable et au point d'en voir flou. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'essuyer le liquide salé qui trempait mon visage, mais plus je tentais d'éponger ces larmes, plus je barbouillais mon visage de sang et de pleurs mêlés tachant même mes vêtements qui déjà n'avaient pas été épargnés par le café répandu au sol. Je devais donner un spectacle lamentable. Je me sentais épuisée, trop d'émotions contradictoires venaient de m'être balancées au visage et l'ascenseur émotionnel que j'avais subi depuis ce matin allait avoir raison de moi.

-Oh mon dieu ! Isabella, tout ce sang !

Les paroles d'Alice furent la dernière chose que j'entendis alors qu'elle se précipitait sur moi. Ma vision devint floue puis mes yeux se fermèrent tout à fait, je n'avais même plus le courage de me porter, ma tête allait exploser, mes membres gourds et alourdis lâchèrent. Totalement à bout de force, mon corps heurta le parquet en un bruit sourd, je sentis ma chair se déchirer sous les attaques des bouts de verres qui jonchaient le sol, avant de sombrer totalement.

Il faisait noir, noir comme dans un four. Je sentais un poids énorme peser sur ma personne, mes muscles étaient engourdis, et la douleur parcourait mon corps tout entier comme si des milliers d'aiguilles me transperçaient de toute part. Mes yeux étaient clos, et j'eus besoin de faire un effort surhumain pour ne serait-ce que les entrouvrir. Petit à petit, mon esprit revint à la réalité je réussis à percevoir des voix indistinctes et sentis du mouvement juste à coté de moi. Le bip à intervalle régulier d'un électrocardiogramme s'installa en fond sonore, de manière désagréable. Plus je revenais à moi, plus la douleur devenait vive, attaquant de part et d'autre de mon corps.

-Bonjour Bella.

Une voix familière et chaleureuse accueillit mon premier battement de cils, mais mon esprit était encore trop confus pour que je puisse reconnaitre tout à fait la personne. Une main fraiche me caressa doucement le front avec prudence. J'émis un petit gémissement.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent totalement, les formes autour de moi se dessinaient de plus en plus distinctement, jusqu'à devenir totalement nettes. A mon chevet, arborant son habituel sourire chaleureux, Carlisle était là, les yeux rivés sur moi, plein de compassion.

-Tu nous a fait des frayeurs, tu sais.  
La bouche pâteuse et la mâchoire douloureuse, je ne répondis pas tout de suite.  
-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Oui, je crois...euh...mais en fait...non.

Je regardai autour de moi, encore désorientée, la chambre m'était inconnue, mais la présence de Carlisle, la décoration neutre et les ustensiles médicaux me mirent la puce à l'oreille  
-Je suis à l'hôpital ? Marmonnai-je

A cet instant, une petite silhouette au cheveux noirs passa la porte avec deux cafés à la main.  
-Alice, elle s'est réveillé ! S'exclama Carlisle à l'intention de la nouvelle arrivante.  
Elle ne prit même pas le temps de poser les gobelets qu'elle avait dans les mains et fonça sur moi.  
-Oh vous avez repris conscience ! Je suis tellement désolée mademoiselle Swan, j'aurais du mieux vous préparer à entendre ce que j'avais à vous annoncer. J'ai été si maladroite.  
-Alice, calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Rassura Carlisle.  
Il me caressa le dos de la main doucement.

-Tu as fait un malaise après t'être blessée et tu es tombée sur les bouts de verre qui restaient. Répondit Alice soucieuse, tenant toujours les gobelets. Mais euh...je peux...vous...heu... te tutoyer ?  
La phrase d'Alice si inattendue provoqua un rire franc chez Carlisle. J'aurais voulu rire aussi mais le seul soulèvement de ma poitrine me fit tant souffrir que je m'arrêtai presque immédiatement.

-Bien sur que tu peux me tutoyer. Dis-je en essayant de m'assoir.  
-Ne bouge pas Bella, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu t'étais tranché une artère, il faut que tu te reposes. Me conseilla Carlisle. Alice a pratiqué les premiers soins et a appelé l'ambulance presque immédiatement et heureusement sinon tu aurais pu vraiment y passer. D'ailleurs, il faut lui changer sa perfusion, tu veux bien t'en occuper Alice ?  
-Sans problème, tu dois avoir un million de choses à faire ! Dit-elle en souriant. Tiens, au fait, ton café ! Il n'y avait plus de lait, alors je te l'ai pris à la vanille, comme tu l'aimes. Bella, tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

Je pris une mine caricaturalement dégoutée.

-Euh...non merci, le café je crois que je vais éviter pendant quelque temps.  
-Tiens toi, ton café et ton sucre.  
-Merci 'lice

Je ne comprenais pas tout là.  
-Mais, vous vous connaissez ? Demandai-je  
Carlisle s'esclaffa de plus belle.

-Effectivement. Tu lui expliques Alice ? Il faut que j'y aille, on m'a déjà bippé trois fois. Bella, je te laisses entre de bonnes mains, reste tranquille et tu guériras vite. Je viendrai voir comment tu vas tout à l'heure, d'accord ?  
Il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, lorsqu'il se retourna, le regard mutin.

-Au fait, j'ai prévenu Edward, il sera bientôt là.  
-Quoi ? M'écriai-je, payant ce sursaut d'une douleur à l'omoplate. Non, tu n'as pas fait ça ! Il n'a pas le temps à perdre ici, Jasper a besoin de lui pour...  
Je m'arrêtai en portant ma main à ma bouche, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Jasper fait des progrès tous les jours. Et puis, Edward m'en aurait voulu pour l'éternité si j'avais gardé le silence quant à ton hospitalisation. Allez, à tout à l'heure !

Il passa la porte nous laissant en tête à tête Alice et moi. Elle ne me quittait pas des yeux, son regard s'était incontestablement radouci, et je la trouvais très mignonne avec ses mèches en bataille et son petit sourire gêné. La froideur qu'elle dégageait un peu plus tôt dans la journée semblait s'être volatilisée, j'en vint même à me demander si je ne l'avais pas imaginé de toutes pièces.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle, les épaules affaissées, pleine de honte.  
-T'en vouloir ? Bien sur que non ! J'avais passée une journée plutôt mouvementée tu sais, et tout le stress accumulé à fait que j'ai craqué subitement. Tu n'y es pour rien, je t'assure.  
-J'étais émue tout à l'heure, et puis...tu es très intimidante tu sais.

Elle s'affairait à me préparer ma perfusion avec une grande concentration. Elle installa celle-ci et se rassit en souriant.

-Alors tu connais Carlisle ?  
-Eh oui ! Je suis interne dans cet hôpital, Carlisle est mon chef de service, il m'a vraiment aidée quand j'ai commencé ma formation ici. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital avec toi sur un brancard, baignant dans ton sang, j'étais vraiment affolée, je ne savais pas qui prévenir, en plus je me sentais coupable. Carlisle a vu tout de suite que j'étais à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et il est venu me soutenir, et c'est là qu'il t'a reconnue. Il est devenu blême en un instant, je ne l'avais jamais vu si bouleversé, lui qui est d'habitude si calme et maitre de soi. Je n'ai su que tout à l'heure d'où il te connaissait. Alors tu sors avec Edward ? C'est dingue comme le monde est petit ! Carlisle me parle de ses trois fils, Emmett, Edward et Jasper, en permanence ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de les rencontrer, sauf Emmett une fois, mais j'ai l'impression de les connaitre déjà ! J'espère que...

D'un seul coup, elle stoppa son petit discours plein d'entrain et plongea son regard dans le mien. Elle souffla un bon coup.

-Je suis désolée, je parle trop, hein ? On me le dit tout le temps ! La plupart du temps, quand je connais pas la personne, je suis très timide et renfermée, mais dès que je sympathise un peu, on ne peut plus m'arrêter. Et toi, comme tu es la petite amie d'Edward, je suis certaine que tu es quelqu'un de bien ! Mais Carlisle m'avait caché ton existence ! Enfin, pas caché consciemment, mais il ne m'avait pas encore parlé de toi, tu vois, et...Ooops ! Pardon je recommence. Je me tais, promis.

Je me mis à rire doucement, évitant de provoquer à nouveau ma douleur à l'omoplate.

Le changement était saisissant ! La fille qui s'était tenue toute frêle devant ma porte, bafouillant de gêne, n'avait absolument plus rien à voir avec l'adorable pipelette qui se tenait à coté de moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ma relation avec Edward est assez récente, ça explique surement le fait que Carlisle ne t'ait pas encore tout raconté, mais je suppose qu'il aurait finit par le faire assez rapidement sans ce petit incident. Affirmai-je amusée  
-Je suis contente qu'il soit avec quelqu'un et que ce soit sérieux, j'ai eu vent de la période Rosalie et surtout de l'après Rosalie, et c'était vraiment pas la joie.

Je lui lançai un regard plus que surpris. C'était vraiment perturbant de se voir raconter les épisodes de la vie de son petit ami par une parfaite inconnue qui plus est quand celle-ci ne connaissait même pas le dit petit ami.

-Ah il t'a parlé de ça aussi ? Je ne savais pas Carlisle si loquace.  
-Je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'il est très attaché à sa famille, tu verrais les étoiles qu'il a dans les yeux quand il parle d'Esmée ! J'aimerais qu'un homme parle de moi avec une telle expression.  
-Voilà un point sur lequel je ne peux qu'être entièrement d'accord. Carlisle est certainement l'homme le plus dévoué à sa famille qui soit. Ils sont tellement unis ! Pour moi ils représentent l'idéal familial, une sorte d'image d'Épinal presque trop belle pour être vraie.

Ma phrase m'imposa la comparaison entre la famille d'Edward et la mienne, et de constatation en affliction je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à ma mère avec toute l'amertume qui s'installait en moi chaque fois que son image me traversait l'esprit.  
Alice comprit sans un mot de ma part ce à quoi je pensais et elle se raidit, reprenant tout son sérieux.

-Ta mère est malade Bella. C'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir chez toi, elle m'a demandé de te retrouver, ce qui n'a pas été facile d'ailleurs, je suis son assistante médicale permanente, et comme elle à besoin de soins constants, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle. Elle me parle de toi tout le temps.  
-Elle est très malade ? Demandai-je sous le choc.  
-Elle souffre d'une tumeur au cerveau, suite à une biopsie nous avons pu effectuer une excision dans la tumeur, mais celle-ci s'est étendue dans une partie du cerveau malheureusement inopérable. Les séances de chimiothérapie l'ont déjà beaucoup affaiblie et elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. Elle est mourante Bella.

J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose, prononcer un mot, ou même une onomatopée, mais rien ne voulut franchir mes lèvres, et je restais muette comme une carpe.

-Elle voudrait te voir, toi et ta sœur Jane, une dernière fois avant de mourir.  
-Elle est dans cet hôpital ?  
-Oui, depuis trois mois. Au début je faisais le déplacement jusqu'à chez elle pour la soigner, mais quand son état à empiré, elle a commencé à perdre la mémoire et il est devenu impossible pour elle de vivre seule. Parfois elle me confond avec toi, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton existence.

L'idée même que ma mère pouvait être quelque part dans cet hôpital, si près de moi, à quelques chambres à peine me mit dans un état second. Brusquement, sans que je m'y attende, je fus obligée de reconsidérer ma mère comme une présence réelle, de la matérialiser dans l'espace. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je l'avais toujours envisagée comme un lointain souvenir, à l'instar des amis imaginaires que l'on se crée étant petit. Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant lorsqu'elle avait fui et en grandissant, de manière inconsciente, elle devint un spectre dans mon paysage.  
Jamais je ne vis ma mère autrement que comme elle était quand j'étais enfant petite, jamais l'idée ne me traversa l'esprit de tenter de l'imaginer dans une nouvelle vie, se remariant ou ayant d'autres enfants. Le fait qu'elle est ait pu continuer son existence de son coté, sans nous, ne m'avait jamais paru envisageable. A mes yeux, c'était comme-ci elle s'était évaporé dans l'air, perdant son statut d'être humain, sa place dans l'univers.

Cette impression très enfantine, se mua, en vieillissant en une haine ponctuelle et un désintérêt permanent. Bien sur je savais qu'elle existait encore quelque part, mais cela m'apparaissait comme dans une autre galaxie. Mon esprit fit des bonds dans tout les sens, imaginant des situations, des vies qu'elle aurait pu vivre, des personnes qu'elle aurait pu rencontrer.

J'essayais de creuser dans ma mémoire, tentant de déterrer le peu de certitudes que j'avais sur ma mère. Ce qu'elle avait apprécié à l'époque, les mots qu'elle avait l'habitude d'employer, les vêtements qu'elle préférait porter, l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, et toute une multitude de petits détails aussi insignifiants les uns que les autres. Mes souvenirs d'elle devinrent de plus en plus douloureux, je tentais de me fabriquer une image fidèle, me basant autant que possible sur mon enfance, mais le résultat fut des plus décevant, même son visage ne m'apparaissait pas nettement. De quoi se souvient-on quand on a sept ans ?

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Alice me regardait avec toute la sollicitude possible se voulant réconfortante et compréhensive. Décidément, je l'aimais bien. Malgré les recommandations de Carlisle, je m'assis sur le lit, non sans effort, Alice vint me soutenir.

-Merci Alice.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle me fit un grand sourire et me serra doucement dans ses bras. Je restais immobile un instant, ne m'attendant pas à ce qu'elle se montre si familière, mais son étreinte me fit du bien et je refermai vite mes bras autour de ses petites épaules.

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! dit-elle absolument ravie.  
-Alice. Répétai-je pour lui faire plaisir.  
Elle émit un petit gloussement en guise de réponse.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas là pour te juger, ni t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis qu'une messagère et je refuse de prendre parti. Mais si tu désires la voir, je peux te conduire à elle.

J'inspirai profondément, sentant que je commençais à manquer d'air. Depuis que Carlisle avait quitté la pièce, je savais que cette phrase viendrait à un moment ou un autre de la discussion, menaçante comme une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête.

-Laisse toi le temps Bella, tu n'es pas obligée d'aller la voir tout de suite.  
-Montre moi. Lâchai-je en un souffle.  
-Tu es sure que...  
-Oui, je crois.

Elle m'aida à sortir du lit et à me lever, je me sentais faible, mais j'arrivais à marcher sans trop de difficultés, néanmoins elle préféra me soutenir pendant toute la durée du trajet. Ce dernier se fit dans un silence digne d'un recueillement religieux. Alice était la plus embarrassée du monde, ne (sachant pas quels mots prononcer dans de telles circonstances, et moi je me sentais bien incapable de tenir une conversation quelle qu'elle fut.

Parler de ma mère avait toujours été difficile pour moi, et cela était d'autant plus vrai maintenant. Quant à aborder un autre sujet de discussion, cela ne me semblait même pas envisageable. Seul le brouhaha feutré de l'hôpital, généré par des médecins pressés et des malades patients, troublait le silence. Mais les discussions alentours eurent vite fait de devenir un bruit de fond quasi inaudible pour moi, car à défaut de parler de ma mère, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle.

Considérer que cette femme, qui était sortie de ma vie quinze ans auparavant, avait foulé ces couloirs interminables, parlé, souri aux infirmières ou pris un café à la machine, cette idée me glaça le sang et me dégouta en même temps. Me retrouver en face d'elle piquait ma curiosité, bien sur, mais me plongeait surtout dans le doute le plus épais. Je me sentais prête à n'importe quoi si je me retrouvais en face d'elle. Assaillie d'un tumulte d'émotions contradictoires, je n'excluais aucune possibilité, pouvant tout aussi bien me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer comme une enfant ou au contraire avoir envie de l'étrangler de mes propres mains.

-Elle est dans cette chambre.

Je ne pus rien répondre de significatif. Le couloir de l'hôpital était désert, une grande baie vitrée derrière nous vers la gauche révélait que le soleil amorçait sa descente journalière, et juste en face, se trouvait une porte d'un blanc immaculé.

-Tu veux que je la prévienne de ta visite ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de la porte.  
Je la rattrapai par le bras en un geste brusque.  
-D'accord, Bella, je comprend. Tu as toutes les cartes en main maintenant. Prends tout ton temps.  
Elle me serra une seconde fois dans ses bras, pour me donner du courage et s'éloigna en me lançant des regards plein de compassion.

Je suivis Alice du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir, se dirigeant vers le pavillon des grands brulés avant de poser une nouvelle fois les yeux sur cette porte. Il aurait certainement suffi d'une petite pression pour qu'elle s'ouvre, mais je m'en sentais incapable, elle me semblait impénétrable et stupidement, je restais là, à fixer cette porte sans oser l'ouvrir.

Cent fois, par un regain de courage chimérique, je posais ma main sur la poignée, mais jamais je ne réussis à faire le geste ultime qui m'aurait fait pénétrer dans la chambre. Je faisais les cent pas devant cette pièce, encore et encore, pleine d'indécision. Parfois je me perdais dans la contemplation du soleil couchant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse pour laisser place à un crépuscule dont les ombres m'angoissèrent plus encore.

La baie vitrée du couloir de l'hôpital donnait sur un petit jardin qui devait certainement être très sympathique pendant la journée, mais à la tombée de la nuit, faiblement éclairé par un lampadaire à la lumière orangée, le parc semblait plongé dans un calme trompeur de vieux polar, qui n'attendait qu'a être troublé par quelques meurtres étranges ou crimes sordides. Une pluie fine débuta, mouchetant la vitre de petites taches d'eau qui firent peu à peu leurs leur chemin sur la paroi.

J'aurais pu me laisser distraire par à peu près n'importe quoi, tout me paraissant préférable à la pensée de ce qui pouvait se passer derrière cette porte. J'aurais pu en décrire chaque imperfection à force de la regarder, chaque tache, chaque minuscule éclat dans le bois, chaque rainurage, étaient inscrits dans mon cerveau.

Mais cette mémorisation stupide me plaça devant un fait que je ne pouvais ignorer : Jamais je n'aurais le courage d'ouvrir cette porte. J'aurais beau rester là pendant des décennies, j'étais incapable de revoir ma mère. Je n'étais pas prête à l'affronter ni à lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait et surtout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su faire. Et si c'était de la lâcheté alors tant pis, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je fis courir une dernière fois ma main sur la poignée en plastique, et repartis vers ma chambre, tournant le dos à cette porte imbécile, sans me retourner.


	26. Chapitre 24 : Le grain de beauté de

Oyez, oyez chères petites ! Eh oui, le chapitre est là (sans blague ?) ! Mais haut les cœurs car...C'EST DE LA DYNAMITE MES COCOS ! Un trucs dingue, quoi ! J'aime tellement ce chapitre xD C'en est juste FOU, FOU FOU !

Je me sentais un peu coupable pour le dernier chapitre, alors j'ai voulu rattraper le coup xD Bon, je ne vous cache pas que je suis EXCESSIVEMENT fière de ce chapitre xD Je me demande même si c'est pas mon préféré ^^ Et vous ? Votre avis ! Vite ! Vite ! Vite xD  
Plein de bisous

**Bonne lecture mes petits Crackers!**

* * *

_**Edward**_

**Chapitre 24 : Le grain de beauté de Lucie Delacourt (c'est que du pipeau !)**

* * *

La Volvo d'Edward disparut au bout de la rue. De ma fenêtre, je pouvais suivre des yeux les nombreuses

-Jasper, je t'en supplie ! Bouge ! M'écriai-je en accélérant encore davantage le pas, me mettant presque à courir  
-Edward, commença-t-il totalement essoufflé, il faut...vraiment que...tu te calmes ! Mais attends...moi !

Il était excessivement irritant de voir à quel point cet hôpital était mal agencé ! Outre la difficulté à trouver une place de parking et la politesse en option des femmes de l'accueil, cela faisait plus de quarante minutes que mon frères et moi cherchions la chambre de Bella. Après l'appel de Carlisle, je n'avais pas réfléchi plus d'une minute, je m'étais jeté hors de l'appartement et j'avais démarré la voiture en trombe, embarquant Jasper avec moi, sans même lui demander sa permission. Depuis, j'étais...comment dire ? Hystérique ?

Le trajet qui nous séparait de l'hôpital et qui initialement aurait dû nous prendre une bonne demie-heure fut parcouru en un petit quart d'heure, et malheureusement ce gain de temps se voyait insupportablement perdu dans cette recherche effrénée de la chambre de ma belle. L'entrée principale des urgences était bondée, déversant un flot continu de blessés graves, d'accidentés de la route, et de tentatives de suicide ratées. Nous dûmes attendre ce qui me parut être une éternité avant de pouvoir parler à un être humain compétent et celui-ci nous indiquât le fameux bâtiment « E-112 » où se trouvait apparemment Bella. Carlisle m'avait précisé le numéro de sa chambre, la 24, mais pas le bâtiment. L'hôpital était, comme il fallait s'y attendre, un vrai labyrinthe, et quand nous trouvâmes enfin le bloc « E-112 », il s'avéra que celui-ci accueillait en fait le service de gériatrie, et à moins que Bella n'eut pris prit 60 ans en quelques heures, elle ne devait surement pas être là.

Néanmoins, je me donnai la peine de vérifier, au cas où. La chambre 24 du bâtiment « E-112 » était occupée par une certaine Wendy Sanderson, vieille dame de 83 ans souffrant de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Elle nous pris tout d'abord pour ses deux petits enfants, « Robbie » et « Jules » pour ensuite nous voir comme des cambrioleurs et de nous lancer son plateau repas à la figure. En plus de recevoir sa compote de pomme dans les cheveux, je fus encore plus énervé par cette perte de temps supplémentaire. Après avoir quasiment harcelé une infirmière, la traitant de garce incompétente, entre autres, et ce malgré la vaine et illusoire tentative de Jasper pour me stopper, je réussis enfin à savoir ou se trouvait la chambre de Bella.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après un sprint olympique dans les couloirs de l'hôpital sous les insultes du personnel ainsi que de certains malades, nous arrivâmes, épuisés devant la chambre numéro 24.

-Tu...sais, après deux semaines de...sevrage, ma...condition physique...n'est pas au mieux de sa...forme. Balbutia Jasper en tentant de reprendre son souffle.  
-Hum hum  
-Bon ok, je parle dans le vent là, j'ai compris.

Sans même frapper, j'ouvris la porte d'un geste brusque et entrai . Je m'étais attendu à voir Bella allongée sur son lit, mais non, il était vide. Une jeune fille était occupée à refaire le lit. Elle nous tournait le dos et je ne pus apercevoir son visage. L'absence de Bella, l'infirmière qui refaisait le lit, surement pour accueillir un autre malade...Je compris. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi, mes genoux heurtèrent violemment le sol en un bruit sourd, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, me brouillant la vue.

-Non, c'est un cauchemar, ne me dites pas qu'elle est...

Je ne réussis même pas à prononcer le mot, ce mot, qui me brulait la gorge de manière insupportable. La jeune fille se retourna vers moi et m'examina de la tête au pied totalement stupéfaite.

-Morte ? Dit-elle enfin. Non pas à ma connaissance, quand je l'ai quittée il y a une heure elle allait bien.  
Du regard, je lui mendiai une réponse claire, nette et précise, au bord de la folie.  
-Mais oui Bella va très bien, elle est en vie, et elle guérira vite. Allons relevez-vous ! Vous êtes ridicule à genoux comme ça, je suis pas la sainte vierge non plus ! Bella est juste partie voir sa...quelqu'un. Elle va bientôt revenir.

Bella n'était pas morte ? J'aurais pu sauter de joie si la pression et la fatigue ne m'avaient pas complètement lessivé. J'inspirai un bon coup, tentant de me calmer.

-Enchantée tu es Edward sans doute ? Je suis Alice.  
Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.  
-Euh...on se connait ?  
-Eh bien oui et non je dirais. D'un certain point de vue non, puisqu'on n'a jamais eu de conversation comme maintenant, tu vois ? Mais on peut dire que oui aussi vu que je connais presque toute ta vie et puis on s'est déjà rencontrés « physiquement parlant » , tout à l'heure, dans l'escalier. Donc oui et non en fait.

Je m'étais senti rassuré en entendant cette fille me dire que Bella était en vie, mais je me demandais de plus en plus sérieusement si je pouvais vraiment donner du crédit à ses dires. Après tout, l'hôpital possédait aussi un pavillon réservé aux maladies psychiatriques et je n'excluais pas la possibilité de m'être retrouvé dans la chambre d'une de ses patientes par erreur. Car de toute évidence, cette fille était carrément siphonnée.

-Euh, je répète, on se connait ?  
-Tu n'es pas très observateur tu sais !  
Elle pivota, nous tournant le dos une fois encore. Je caressais l'idée de filer à l'anglaise, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Le regard triomphant elle se retourna vers moi me présentant un manteau écarlate.

-Manteau rouge vif, cheveux noir, escalier...C'est bon tu me remets ? Gesticula-t-elle avec la prestance d'une miss météo.  
-La fille à la sortie de l'appartement ! M'écriai-je pris d'une illumination.  
-Bingo ! Ajouta-t-elle en levant ses deux pouces.  
-Mais tu connais Bella alors ?  
-Oui, depuis environ deux heures et demi en fait. Mais bon là aussi c'est un peu plus compliqué...enfin, bref, je venais la voir, et il se trouve que par un concours de circonstances, qu'elle aura tout le loisir de te raconter, elle s'est retrouvée ici, où je travaille ! Donc je connais bien votre père, et il me parle de sa famille tout le temps ! Voilà !...Wah, j'ai réussi à résumer ça en moins de trois phrases !? Un exploit !  
-Edward, est-ce que t'aurais la version sous-titrée à me proposer ? Parce que j'ai carrément rien compris. S'indigna Jasper, en retrait derrière moi.  
-Oh et toi tu dois être Jasp...

Et là, le moulin à parole se tut d'un seul coup. Elle avait attrapé la main de Jasper dans le but de la serrer mais ne bougeait pas d'un cil. La bouche entrouverte, elle resta totalement hébétée pendant une longue minute regardant mon frère dans le blanc des yeux. Ce dernier semblait intimidé d'être fixé avec autant d'intensité, il me lança un ou deux regards, demandant de l'aide, d'autant plus que sa main était toujours retenue dans celle d'Alice la sienne, comme en un étau mais je ne fis rien assez curieux de voir cette fille en action. Ok, elle était un peu cinglée mais je la trouvais marrante. Puis elle reprit son monologue, plus incompréhensible que jamais continuant à frénétiquement secouer la main de mon frère, sans la lâcher.

-Jasper. Oui, Jasper c'est ça. Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi beau. Enfin c'est pas que je t'imaginais moche hein, vu Carlisle, ses trois fils pouvaient pas être des thons, genre Elvis obèse, sans la coupe années 50 bien sur. Mais je te voyais pas aussi beau en fait. Le truc c'est que tu m'intéressais pas, enfin c'était pas un désintérêt total comme les Etats-Unis peuvent en avoir rien à foutre de la Laponie, non pas du tout. Mais je te voyais pas vraiment tu vois ? Enfin je pouvais te voir, je suis pas aveugle, au sens propre je veux dire, mais t'étais pas dans mes pensées. Enfin ça veut pas dire que t'y es maintenant...dans mes pensées. Tu vois ?

-Je peux récupérer ma main ? Demanda-t-il froid comme un glaçon.  
Elle le dévisagea, un peu choquée, puis ses yeux descendirent sur leur poignée de main.  
-Oh oui, bien sur, pardon ! Enfin, juste pour dire que moi c'est Alice. Oui, je suis Alice.  
-Alice, dis moi est-ce que tu peux me...

Une voix que je connaissais par cœur se fit entendre derrière Jasper, je fis un demi-tour en un clin d'œil. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait ma Bella. Elle avait l'air fatigué, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux et son corps était bandé à plusieurs endroits, néanmoins, un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent. Nous parcourûmes chacun les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et je l'enlaçai de toute mes forces respirant son odeur.

-Mon amour, commença-t-elle, tu me fais mal. Mes plaies...elles...  
-Oh pardon, je suis désolé ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Dis-je en m'écartant un peu, mais pas trop tout de même.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Me rassura-t-elle en me caressant doucement la joue. Mais et toi ? Tu as une mine affreuse tu sais !?  
-Cela importe peu, tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien ? Tu es sure, ça va ?  
-Beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là. Répondit-elle en refermant ses bras autour de mon cou. Calme-toi un peu mon chéri, tout va bien, d'accord ?  
-Ça fait une heure que je lui dis ! S'exclama Jasper en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Alice le dévorait toujours du regard, même si mon frère lui, ne prêtait absolument pas attention à elle.

-Et tu me disais quoi je peux savoir ? M'exclamai-je avec une certaine irritation  
-De te calmer ! Tu te verrais ! Tu fais peur Edward !  
-Tu te fous de moi ? Comment oses-tu me dire un truc pareil Jasper ? Moi je fais peur ? Est-ce que tu t'es regardé deux secondes ? Cela fait deux semaines que je supporte tout, que je cohabite avec toi, que je m'occupe de te faire prendre tes médicaments, que je te fais manger, que je t'aide même à aller aux toilettes ! J'ai nettoyé ton vomi, rends toi compte ! Et tu oses me dire que je fais peur ? Mais regarde toi dans un miroir Jasper ! Et tu verras qui de nous deux est le plus effrayant !

Alice ne regardait plus Jasper. A vrai dire, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Jasper avait une mine indescriptible, mélange de colère, de tristesse et de honte. Il ouvrit la bouche, tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Finalement il baissa la tête.  
-Ouais, t'as raison. Lâcha-t-il avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre.

Alice resta totalement interdite, son regard fit plusieurs fois la navette entre moi, Bella, et la porte. Et elle se lança finalement à la poursuite de Jasper. Bella desserra son étreinte sur mon cou, pour finir par me lâcher totalement. Elle ne disait rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, et le regard tendre qu'elle avait eu à mon égard jusqu'à maintenant s'était volatilisé. Elle aussi était stupéfaite. Un instant, elle demeura la bouche ouverte, cherchant apparemment ses mots, mais elle resta muette. Dans ce silence de plomb, elle me contourna et se dirigea vers la porte, sans se retourner. Si elle passait cette porte, je n'y survivrais pas.

-Bella, je...  
-Plus tard ! Me coupa-t-elle d'un ton glacial avant de sortir de la chambre, me laissant atrocement seul.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. Les choses n'avaient pas pu déraper à ce point ? Je me sentais tellement fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Mes membres s'affaissèrent, et je me laissais glisser au sol comme une vraie loque. Sans que je puisse rien y faire, enfouissant ma tête dans mes genoux, je me mis à pleurer, comme un petit garçon qui a perdu son jouet préféré. En fait, je me mis à pleurer comme un con. Parce que je m'en rendais bien compte, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour désigner mon comportement. Un con.

Jasper avait raison, j'étais devenu totalement hystérique en apprenant l'hospitalisation de Bella et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, sa réflexion avait été la goutte d'eau et je lui avais balancé à la figure tout ce qui bouillait en moi depuis trop longtemps. J'avais été d'une méchanceté sans borne, je savais bien qu'il se sentait déjà assez minable comme ça en ce moment, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Et pourtant je l'avais rabaissé plus que jamais en l'attaquant là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Et Bella. Mes pleurs redoublèrent. Je devais certainement donner un spectacle pitoyable, mais je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, les larmes coulaient, encore et encore. Tout ce que j'avais de bien dans ma vie venait de passer cette porte avec un regard assassin et je n'avais absolument rien fait pour la retenir ? Rien du tout !? J'étais resté là comme une vache qui regarde passer les trains. Était-il possible d'être aussi stupide ? J'avais tout gâché, ma famille, mon couple, ma vie. Tout. Comme un con.

Une main fraiche se posa dans le haut de mon dos et je relevais la tête. Bella. Elle me regardait sans inimitié, avec un certain calme, ne trahissant aucun sentiment. Elle se releva doucement en grimaçant, son corps la faisait souffrir. Je fis de même, tentant d'essuyer mes larmes.

-Et Jasper ?  
-Jasper est avec Carlisle et Alice, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mais ça va. Je crois qu'il comprend.  
-Tu es venu me dire que tu me quittais, c'est ça ? Demandai-je d'une voix cassée

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Te quitter ? Mais t'es vraiment trop con.  
-Je sais. Je suis tellement désolé !  
-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te quitter. Enfin ça va pas !? S'exclama-t-elle. Quand je te dis « Je t'aime » c'est du bruit de fond pour toi ?  
-Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais après le regard que tu m'as lancé en sortant j'ai cru que...  
-Je vois que tu as confiance en moi, ça fait plaisir !

Elle croisa les bras devant elle, l'air vexé. Je me jetais littéralement à ses pieds, prêt à la supplier de me pardonner.  
-Bella, je t'aime, tu sais à quel point tu m'es indispensable, je t'aime tellement ! Je t'en supplie pardonne moi !  
Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mes joues et elle s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

-Je sais bien, gros bêta. Fit-elle avec douceur. Je n'en ai même jamais doutée. Maintenant, Jasper a raison sur un point, il faut que tu te calmes. Car je crois surtout que ton petit monologue de tout à l'heure viens du fait que tu es épuisé, physiquement et mentalement. Et quand ce sera fait, tu iras t'excuser auprès de ton frère, d'accord ?  
-Oui, je...bien sur. Il est très en colère ?  
-Non, pas vraiment. Il ne te reproche rien, il sait que tu as beaucoup à gérer en ce moment et que c'est en grande partie à cause de lui, tu as explosé sous la pression et il en est conscient, mais il se sent surtout coupable. Il ne veut plus que tu l'aides pour sa désintoxication.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il se rend compte à quel point ça te bouleverse ! Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde Edward ! Il faut que tu t'occupes un peu de toi maintenant ou tu vas finir par devenir complètement fou.  
-J'ai dérapé c'est vrai, mais, ça va maintenant ! J'en suis capable.  
-La question n'est pas de savoir si tu en es capable ou non, mais à ce stade, c'est de savoir si c'est bon pour toi ou pas.  
-Mais je vais très bien !  
-Ah oui ? Il est vrai que ta réaction de tout à l'heure respirait la béatitude ! Et puis...regarde toi ! Tu portes un bas de pyjama, tes lacets sont défaits et tu as même oublié de mettre des chaussettes ! Et puis...Pourquoi t'as de la compote de pomme dans les cheveux ?

Je fis un rapide examen de ma personne, effectivement j'étais vraiment très négligé.  
-Je suis parti un peu précipitamment. Me défendis-je un peu mollement.  
Elle me lança un regard indigné, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil, imperturbable.  
-Tu...as raison. Marmonnai-je  
-Oui, j'ai raison. Il faut que tu prennes un peu plus soin de toi d'accord ?  
-Oui, je...je suis tellement fatigué...soupirai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.  
-Je sais bien, mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.  
-Bella, s'il te plait, dit le encore. Demandai-je les lèvres posées à la naissance de son cou.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là ? Répéta-t-elle  
-Non pas ça, avant.  
-Mon amour. Murmura-t-elle à mon oreille.  
-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Un petit cri strident nous fit sursauter l'un comme l'autre. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Alice qui nous regardait avec un air de folle furieuse.

-Vous être trop chou ! J'ai jamais vu un couple aussi mignon que vous deux !  
-Euh...Merci Alice.  
-Je venais voir si tout allait bien ici, mais apparemment ça va super pour vous ! Ah mais...merde ! Je vous ai dérangé peut-être ?! Pardon ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée, je m'en vais ! Je sors ! Je suis plus là !  
-Non, Alice ! Attends ! S'écria Bella.  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, la bouche en cœur, toute guillerette.  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener Carlisle et Jasper ici ? Il me vient une idée.  
-J'y cours !  
-Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? M'exclamai-je, choqué.  
-Alice ? Eh bien oui, je suppose.  
-Elle est un peu cinglée, non ?  
-Je ne sais pas trop, mais je l'aime bien.

Bella essaya de se relever mais eut quelque difficulté, je la soulevai délicatement et la remit sur pied.

-Merci chéri.  
-Je ne crois pas être le seul à avoir besoin de me reposer ici. Insinuai-je  
-Fais pas le malin toi ! On parlait de toi à la base.  
-Mais comme ça on pourra se reposer ensemble ! Ajoutai-je plein de sous entendus.  
-Ce sera peut être envisageable, et je dis bien peut-être, si tu vas en premier lieu prendre une douche ! Parce que la dégaine de SDF, très peu pour moi.  
-Tu m'accompagnes ?  
-Crétin ! Ce matin, ça t'a pas suffit ?  
-C'était une délicieuse mise en bouche, je dirais.  
-Ouais, bah moi j'ai plus faim.  
-Même pas un petit creux ?  
-Mais t'as fini oui, on a des soucis plus graves je te signale ! S'écria-t-elle en me tapant les mains alors que celles-ci descendaient vers ses fesses.  
-Oui, pardon tu as raison. Dis-je en reprenant tout mon sérieux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Alors, c'est quoi ta super idée ?  
-Tu verras.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui en demander plus, car Alice passait la porte, suivi de mon père et mon frère.

-Jasper, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, j'ai été vraiment minable et je m'en excuse. C'était d'une méchanceté sans bornes et tu ne le méritais pas.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point c'était difficile pour toi de gérer ça et je n'aurais pas du te l'imposer comme ça. Je me suis voilé la face en me reposant sur toi trop longtemps, c'était lâche.  
-Tu avais juste besoin d'aide. Tu n'es en rien responsable.  
-Si. Je suis devenu cocaïnomane et je suis le seul à blâmer pour ça.

Je le serrai dans mes bras, et Carlisle fit de même, Bella nous rejoignit, et même Alice.

-Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès tu sais, cela fait deux semaines que tu es clean. C'est déjà énorme. Fis-je en le lâchant.  
-La dépendance physique est passée, c'est la plus pénible, et tu n'as pas rechuté, c'est très encourageant. Ajouta Carlisle en se détachant à son tour.

Bella fit de même, seul Alice resta collée à Jasper, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres.

-Alice, tu pourrais me lâcher. S'il te plait.  
-Comment tu m'as appelé ? S'écria-t-elle.  
-Bah, Alice, c'est ton nom...je crois...?  
-Tu l'as redit ! Jubila-t-elle. C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais par mon prénom ! Allez, dis le encore !  
-Non. Dit-il d'un ton froid et catégorique.

Toute l'assemblée eut un petit rire, excepté Jasper et Alice.

-Alice, dis moi, est-ce que je pourrais te demander d'attendre dehors cinq minutes, il faut que l'on discute de quelque chose. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
-Non, je comprends...je crois. J'attends dehors.

Après qu'Alice eut refermé la porte, Bella se tourna vers mon père.

-Carlisle, j'ai besoin de savoir si Alice est une personne fiable et de confiance ?  
-J'espère bien qu'elle l'est ! Étant donné que papa lui a déjà raconté toute sa vie ! S'exclama Jasper  
-...Et la nôtre par la même occasion ! Ajoutai-je en regardant mon père.  
-Vous exagérez ! Je ne lui ai pas raconté toute ma vie non plus !  
-Attends, tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé si j'étais toujours avec Lucie Delacourt ! S'énerva Jasper  
-C'est qui ? Intervins-je  
-Ma première copine. Tu sais, la rousse qui portait toujours des...Enfin bref ! T'imagines papa !  
-Ah oui, je me souviens d'elle ! Une rumeur disait qu'elle avait un grain de beauté en dessous du sein gauche ! M'exclamai-je en rigolant. Mais ça fait au moins trois ans que tu l'as pas vue non ?  
-Oh même beaucoup plus ! Six ans, par là.  
-**MAIS ON S'EN FOUT** ! Hurla Bella à notre attention.  
-Pour le grain de beauté c'était du pipeau, hein. Chuchota mon frère avec malice.  
-Jasper ! Cria Bella en lui lançant un regard assassin.  
-Au moins ça prouve qu'Alice est pas si bien renseigné que ça. Osa Carlisle.

Je crus un instant que Bella allait lui arracher les yeux avec ses dents mais elle ne fit rien.

-Papa, tu t'enfonces là. Réponds à Bella, s'il te plait. Dis-je en posant mes deux mains sur les épaules de cette dernière.  
-Alice est une personne de confiance, et je n'ai aucun doute sur sa fiabilité.  
-Bon parfait. Et tu penses qu'elle serait capable de gérer une situation stressante ? Est-ce qu'elle a les compétences pour ?  
-Oui, il me semble. Mais, ou tu veux en venir au juste ?  
-Tu voudrais qu'Alice me remplace c'est ça ? Demandai-je  
-Exactement ! S'exclama-elle en souriant  
-Bella tu es un génie ! S'enthousiasma mon père.  
-Attendez un peu, là, vous voulez que ce soit cette foldingue qui me soigne ? Sérieusement ?  
-Alice a un QI supérieur à la moyenne, et elle est tout à fait saine d'esprit. Déclara Carlisle avec pragmatisme.  
-Qui plus est, elle est adorable. Ajouta Bella en souriant.  
-Et puis apparemment elle t'aime bien. Terminai-je en me moquant gentiment.  
-Si elle me viole pendant la nuit, je vous tiendrai pour seuls responsables ! Surtout toi Bella !  
-Mais oui, mais oui ! Alice ! Tu peux rentrer ! Appela Bella en ouvrant la porte.  
-Je vais tout lui expliquer, je pense qu'elle sera d'accord, Bella. Il est déjà tard et il faut que tu te reposes, cette agitation n'est pas conseillée dans ton état. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! S'exclama Carlisle en s'approchant de la sortie.

Alice apparu à la porte, tout sourire, comme d'habitude. Jasper lui passa devant en bougonnant comme un gamin, sans même dire au revoir. Carlisle s'attendait à ce que je sorte à mon tour, mais je n'en fis rien, au contraire, j'enlaçai tout doucement la taille de Bella.

-Je reste. Fis-je catégorique.  
-Edward, il faut qu'elle se repose, vraiment.  
-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Je reste je te dis !  
-Tu es conscient que c'est un caprice ? Demanda-t-il indigné.  
-Parfaitement.  
-Bella ?  
-Je suis bien incapable de le virer de ma chambre.  
-Je peux m'en charger si tu veux ? S'exclama Jasper derrière notre père.  
-Hey ! Me plaignis-je  
-J'ai envie qu'il reste. Dit Bella d'une voix douce.  
-Oh ! C'est trop chou ! Réagit Alice à son tour en un gloussement.

Elle revint dans la chambre et nous serra contre elle. Elle embrassa Bella sur la joue, et partit directement vers Jasper.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrange ça avec l'infirmière de garde. Mais vous n'aurez qu'un repas pour deux ! Tant pis pour vous ! Concéda Carlisle. Bonne soirée !  
-Merci Papa !  
-Embrassez Esmée pour moi ! Ajouta Bella.  
-Bien sur. Oh et au fait, ne faites pas de bêtises !

Bella devint toute rouge.

-Papa !  
-Non, mais je suis sérieux ! Bella a beaucoup de plaies et il serait vraiment peu judicieux que vous fassiez...ça ce soir. Tu sauras te retenir quelques jours Edward ?

Pourquoi étais-je en train de parler de mon activité sexuelle avec mon père ?

-Je crois que je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu ta dernière phrase.  
-Passez une bonne soirée ! S'écria-t-il d'un ton mielleux, avant de fermer la porte.


	27. Chapitre 25 : Tu n'es plus ma sœur !

Un nouveau chapitre !

Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt je sais ... Disons que j'ai eu autre chose en tête que les fanfictions récemment... Bref.

Un grand merci à Lameuh et Sabrina Gomez de m'avoir "rappelé à l'ordre" ^^

Voilà donc ce fameux chapitre 25 ! Je ne veux pas trop vous en dire sur son contenu, mais c'est un chapitre difficile, il m'a pris du temps (vous comprendrez sans mal pourquoi en le lisant) mais j'espère qu'il vous touchera autant que moi. Je dois vous dire que ce chapitre est celui qui m'a demandé le plus de travail émotionnel. Je me sens vraiment touchée. C'est difficile à décrire pour moi. J'ai vraiment donné tout ce que j'avais au fond de moi pour l'écrire.

Plein de bisous

**Et très bonne lectures !  
**

* * *

_**Bella**_

**Chapitre 25 : Tu n'es plus ma sœur !  
**

* * *

-Déshabille-toi. Dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux.  
-Quoi ?  
-Allez, déshabille-toi !  
-Ma chérie, tu es cruelle de me tenter ainsi après ce que vient de dire mon père.  
-Mais tu penses à autre chose des fois ! Je ne disais pas cela pour ça ! Le rabrouai-je gentiment. Il faut que tu te détendes, et le meilleurs moyen c'est de...  
-Prendre du bon temps avec ma chère Bella ?! Me coupa-t-il en me collant contre lui, affichant un sourire plein de sous-entendus.  
-Prendre une douche ! M'écriai-je en déposant furtivement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Allez, pas de discussion !

Je me dégageai de ses bras et le poussai vers la salle de bain.

-Oui maman ! Railla-t-il. Promis, je penserai à me laver les dents aussi.  
-Ne te moques pas...me plaignis-je en faisant la moue.  
-Excuse moi. Dit-il en m'embrassant avec douceur.

Il caressa l'une de mes pommettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'eus juste le temps de le retenir par le bras. Je déposai une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur les siennes en souriant bêtement.

-Maintenant, tu peux y aller. Fis-je avec un petit air mutin.

Il me rendit mon sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, commençant à retirer son T-shirt. Peu à peu, les muscles de son dos apparurent, roulant au soulèvement de ses bras, pour finalement se retrouver à l'air libre. Il lança son T-shirt sur une chaise au bord du lit où j'étais assise, sans remarquer que je l'observais. Il passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de contentement. J'avais beau le savoir, il me l'avait répété plus d'une fois et je pouvais le sentir, mais pourtant, je m'émerveillais toujours autant en pensant qu'il était amoureux de moi. Songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il était à moi, et à aucune autre fille sur cette terre me donnait l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot à la loterie. A cela près qu'Edward avait un sex-appeal affolant et embrassait comme un dieu. On n'aurait pas pu en dire autant d'un gros chèque à mon nom. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et qu'avez-vous à soupirer ainsi, ma chère demoiselle ? Et ce soupir marquait-il du bonheur ou de la lassitude ? Demanda-t-il, son visage à dix centimètres du mien.

J'eus un petit mouvement de recul, dû à la surprise de le voir si près. Il se rapprocha encore davantage essayant de m'embrasser, mais je continuais à me tendre vers l'arrière pour le taquiner, mes bras cherchant un appui toujours plus loin derrière moi. Il suivit mon mouvement, et son genou gauche vint se planter entre mes cuisses.

-A ton avis ? Fis-je, amusée.

J'étais presque appuyée sur les coudes, mes bras commençaient à trembler sous le poids du haut de mon corps et je sentais mes abdos travailler péniblement. Ma douleur à l'omoplate accentuait la difficulté de l'effort. Une grimace dut se dessiner sur mon visage car Edward remarqua mon mal et passa son bras dans le creux de mon dos. Il me souleva doucement, mes bras retombèrent de chaque coté de mon corps, et avec la même précaution il m'allongea sur le lit. Accroupi au dessus de moi, toujours torse nu, il me dominait largement. J'eus la présence d'esprit de me dire qu'il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi de moi en cet instant et cette idée n'avait rien de déplaisant.

-Tu vois, tu ferais mieux de me laisser t'embrasser, plutôt que de résister en te faisant souffrir.  
Se montrant plus sage que la situation ne le lui permettait, il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, juste à coté de mon arcade sourcilière. Il planta sont regard dans le mien avec bienveillance et me décocha un magnifique sourire.  
-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
Et ça l'était. Il m'embrassa avec une douceur infinie et se remit sur ses pieds, l'air content de lui.

J'entendis la douche se mettre en route, le bruit de l'eau s'abattant bruyamment contre les parois de la cabine et Edward qui jurait comiquement parce que l'eau était trop froide. Faisant toujours l'étoile de mer sur mon lit, je profitais du calme qui régnait, le bruit de l'eau avait un côté apaisant. Après la journée que j'avais eue ce petit moment de « rien » devenait plus qu'appréciable, j'avais tellement besoin de reposer mon corps autant que mon esprit. Fatiguée, mais pas au point d'être tentée de m'assoupir, je restais à fixer le plafond, l'esprit vagabondant à des pensées agréables. J'eus le plaisir de constater que celles-ci se rapportaient le plus souvent à Edward.

-Ma chérie, tu pourrais m'apporter une serviette, s'il te plait, j'ai complètement oublié d'en prendre une ?

Le martellement de l'eau contre les parois de la douche stoppa. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était lui qui avait fait vite ou si c'était moi qui n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Dans un petit placard incorporé dans le mur, j'attrapai une petite pile blanche molletonnée. Au milieu d'un drap de rechange, de deux gants de toilettes et d'un traversin se trouvait une serviette éponge absolument minuscule.

-Je peux pas te proposer mieux fis-je en tentant de refréner un rire dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il toisa la serviette que je tenais dépliée devant lui avec ironie et s'en empara en haussant les épaules. Je venais de me rassoir sur le lit lorsqu'une jeune et jolie infirmière apparut dans la chambre. Elle portait un plateau repas d'où s'échappaient des volutes de chaleur qui embaumèrent la pièce en une seconde. Elle le déposa sur une petite table à côté de mon lit en souriant.

-Bon appétit ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix agréable.  
-Merci. acquiesçai-je  
-Oh, j'allais oublier ! Le Dr Cullen m'a demandé de vous donner ça aussi.

Elle farfouilla dans ses poches et sortit une tablette de chocolat au lait avant de me la tendre avec une expression complice.

-Il m'a dit que vous comprendriez et que...  
-Au fait, tu la connais bien cette...Commença Edward en sortant de la salle de bain.

Ne portant que cet ersatz de serviette sur les épaules, son entrée eut presque une dimension biblique. Son corps était subtilement rougi par l'eau brulante et de nombreuse gouttes perlaient ça et là tout le long de sa musculature. De plus un nuage chargé en vapeur d'eau se dessina tout autour de lui, l'entourant tel un halo, avant de disparaitre dans l'air plus froid de la chambre, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. La jeune infirmière s'arrêta de parler en même temps qu'Edward, l'un et l'autre constatant une présence inattendue. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en direction de son bas ventre, qu'il s'empressa de camoufler. Rougissante, elle fixa son regard sur la tablette et demeura les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce qu'Edward disparaisse dans la salle de bain. Elle posa le chocolat dans un des plis du lit et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se retourner. Edward réapparu, vêtu d'un caleçon cette fois, et fit comme si de rien n'était en s'asseyant sur le lit, les cheveux encore trempés lui dégoulinant dans le dos.

-Je fais peur à ce point ? Demanda-t-il en attrapant le chocolat.  
-La pauvre, tu l'as terrifiée ! Fis-je ironique. Tu t'étonnes après de tomber les filles ! A découvrir un spectacle pareil, on frise la crise cardiaque.  
-Dois-je m'inquiéter pour ton petit cœur alors ? S'exclama-t-il en croquant dans la tablette.  
-Non. Plus maintenant du moins, je me suis habituée. Même si tu me joues des tours des fois.

A cet instant une goutte d'eau qui avait démarré sa course à la racine des cheveux d'Edward, clôtura sa descente sinueuse le long de son visage au bout de son nez pour s'aplatir sur la couverture beige, formant un petit cercle plus foncé.

-Viens un peu par là, tu va tremper tout le lit comme ça.

Je m'emparai de la serviette taille enfant qu'il avait remis autour de son cou et m'attelai à lui essuyer les cheveux, comme s'il était un gamin de six ans. Néanmoins il se laissa faire, continuant imperturbablement à manger son chocolat. Alors que je lui frottais énergiquement le haut du crane, il releva la tête et attrapa mon poignet.

-Ce n'est pas normal, c'est toi qui a frôlé la mort et c'est moi qui me fait chouchouter. Je devrais être en train de te sécher les cheveux et pas l'inverse.  
-Tu réfléchis trop, moi ça me plait de te materner un peu, ça me détend.  
-Oui mais quand même je n'assure pas là. Allez, dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je le fais ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
-Eh bien, je veux...que tu arrêtes de gesticuler pour que je puisse finir de te sécher les cheveux.  
Il leva un sourcil, le regard consterné, ce qui me fit rire.  
-Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu t'inquiètes trop ! Je me sens bien et puis je suis déjà très heureuse que tu sois là.

Il enlaça doucement ma taille et posa sa tête contre ma poitrine. Mes deux bras entourèrent sa tête et je laissais reposer la mienne contre le haut de son crane. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une minute ou deux, apaisés dans ce silence serein doucement ponctué par les battements de nos deux cœurs. Soudain, un borborygme tonitruant provenant de mon estomac troubla ce moment d'éternité, de la manière la plus ridicule qui soit.

-Tu devrais manger. Constata Edward, tentant de garder son sérieux.

Il releva la tête alors que je baissais la mienne et quand nos regards se croisèrent, nous ne pûmes réprimer un rire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la fourchette à la main que je me rendis compte à quel point je mourrais de faim. En effet, ma journée avait été longue et tous les évènements inattendus qui étaient survenus ne m'avaient même pas laissé le temps de manger quoi que ce soit. C'était donc mon premier repas de la journée et je n'en fis qu'une bouchée. Edward lui, picora dans mon assiette, mais se contenta surtout du chocolat malgré mes encouragements à se servir plus copieusement. A peine la dernière bouchée de mon dessert engloutie, la même infirmière réapparut dans la chambre, elle s'empara du plateau vide et sortit comme elle était venue, sans dire un mot. Aussi fatigués l'un que l'autre, nous ne tardâmes pas à éteindre la lumière avant de nous enfouir sous les couvertures,blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Hey, tes pieds sont gelés ! Se plaignit-il  
-Ah, tu as insisté pour rester avec moi, tu es bien obligé d'en payer les conséquences. Assenai-je en écrasant mon pied droit contre sa cheville.  
-Je ne te savais pas si cruelle !  
-J'aime te taquiner ! Et puis tu ne te prives pas non plus ! M'exclamai-je en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
-Tu es trop mignonne quand tu essayes de me faire la tête.  
-Je suis loin d'être la plus sadique des deux...fis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.  
-Oh non ! Je m'insurge contre ce mot ! Il est beaucoup trop connoté !  
-« Sadique » ?  
-Oui ! Tu penses vraiment que je le suis ? Demanda-t-il avec une petite inquiétude dans la voix.

Je me redressai brusquement, ranimant ma douleur dans l'omoplate, ce qu'Edward comprit en voyant ma grimace.

-Tu vois ! A poser des questions idiotes ! M'écriai-je avant de me rallonger avec un peu plus de modération cette fois.  
-Je suis désolé. Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille demander un médicament ? Ou que j'aille chercher l'infirmière ? Ou que j'appelle papa ?  
-Mais non enfin ! Ça va ! Calme-toi un peu, je vais bien ! Il faut juste que j'évite les mouvements trop brusques, c'est tout, je suis pas à l'agonie non plus ! Franchement ! Sadique, toi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Si tu as une once de cruauté en toi alors je veux bien me faire immoler. Donc arrête de me faire sursauter avec tes questions à la con et ça ira très bien d'accord ?

Il dut s'incliner devant mon excitation et ma vivacité qui n'avaient décidément rien à voir avec celles d'une mourante comme il semblait le croire. Il se contenta de répondre par un sourire amusé qui marquait son assentiment...probablement.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, les divers objets de la pièce se dessinaient en ombres chinoises, éclairés par petites touches, ces ombres formaient d'énormes masses le long des murs et au plafond. Le peu de lumière qui entrait, provenait principalement d'une fenêtre placée derrière nous, vers la droite. L'éclat blanchâtre d'un lampadaire filtrait à travers les stores et de temps à autre un flot lumineux plus important pénétrait dans la chambre, tel un flash, certainement provoqué par les phares des voitures qui passaient non loin de là, faisant danser les ombres pendant une seconde. Edward et moi restâmes quelques minutes totalement silencieux contemplant ce ballet nocturne, muet et habituel. Ce fut moi qui brisai le silence.

-Ma mère est dans cet hôpital.

J'étais consciente que je venais de lâcher une vraie bombe malgré mon ton neutre et cet air vaguement mélancolique que je me donnais. Edward ouvrit de grand yeux, cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, et m'attrapa la main tendrement avant de balbutier un « Oh » d'une éloquence rare.

-C'est pour ça qu'Alice est venue me voir aujourd'hui, elle s'occupe d'elle. Ma m...Renée souffre d'une tumeur au cerveau et elle est mourante, alors elle a demandé à Alice de me retrouver, elle veut me voir.

J'avais débité ça d'une seule traite, avec cet imperturbable ton neutre qui me donnait l'impression de parler météo. Edward pressa davantage ma main, emprisonnant mes doigts dans les siens, mais il ne répondit rien. Ce silence m'oppressait et je me dépêchai de poursuivre mes explications, sans que cela soit nécessaire peut-être.

-Alice m'a amenée à sa chambre tout à l'heure, quand tu es arrivé j'en revenais.  
A ces mots, Edward s'anima enfin.

-Tu lui as...  
-Non. Je n'ai pas réussi à franchir sa porte.

Un silence de mort se réinstalla dans la pièce, à peine troublé par nos deux souffles, qui n'étaient pas aussi calmes qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de plus à dire. Ou peut-être pas.

-Edward, je t'en supplie, dit quelque chose, je ne vais pas réussir à garder mon calme très longtemps. Suppliai-je presque en retenant un sanglot brulant au fond de ma gorge.  
-Je...euh...Tu me prends au dépourvu là.  
-Et moi alors ? M'écriai-je en me relevant brusquement. Tu crois que je suis dans cet hôpital pourquoi ? Genre, surprise : Ta génitrice est mourante et elle veux veut te voir après quatorze ans de silence ! Tu voulais que je réagisse comment ?  
-Bella, oui, je comprends, calme toi, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas obligée de te foutre la pression. Après tant d'années à t'ignorer, elle peut comprendre que tu ne lui tombes pas dans les bras...Pardon pour mon manque de réactivité, j'assure pas là.

Je me recouchai doucement, me blottissant contre son torse.  
-Je préfère encore que tu sois là, même complètement muet, plutôt que de ne pas t'avoir du tout.  
Il esquissa un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Est-ce que tu veux la voir, je veux dire, vraiment ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tu en as envie au moins ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Comment tu t'appelles ?  
-Je ne s...Edward ! C'est pas drôle ! Le morigénai-je en lui frappant le torse.  
-Tu as raison, désolé. Je pense que c'est à toi de prendre la décision et à toi seule, personne ne viendra te juger sur ton choix, et surement pas moi. Seulement, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des regrets plus tard, quand elle sera...  
-Morte. Finis-je à sa place, coupant court à son hésitation

Il baissa la tête en signe d'assentiment et eut un petit soupir que je ne pu interpréter.

-Il faut que tu préviennes Jane. Ou tu veux que je le fasse ?  
-Il n'en est pas question.  
-Tu es sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, ses yeux abasourdis, plongeant dans les miens.  
-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?  
-Mais c'est aussi sa mère, tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça.  
-Si, je peux parfaitement. Elle ne l'a pratiquement jamais connue. Ça ne pourra lui faire que du mal.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de lui ôter la possibilité de choisir, Bella. Elle est assez grande pour décider seule. Dit-il avec fermeté.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? C'est ma sœur, et je la connais mieux que personne alors ne vient pas me donner des leçons sur ce qui est mieux pour elle, tu n'en a aucune idée ! Crachai-je avec irritation avant de pivoter de l'autre coté, lui tournant le dos.  
-Ma chérie, écoute... osa-t-il avec plus de douceur sa main caressant mon bras.  
-Non, Edward, la discussion est close. Il est tard, j'ai eu une journées difficile et je meurs de fatigue. Alors stop pour aujourd'hui. Fis-je sans même le regarder.  
-Si tu lui caches ça et qu'elle l'apprend, elle t'en voudra toute ta vie.

Comme seule réponse, je poussai un long soupir théâtral à souhait. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, il déposa un baiser sur mon épaule avant de se rallonger complètement.

-Fais de beaux rêves. Ajouta-t-il en se retournant de l'autre coté du lit.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent, gênées par la lumière du jour qui pénétrait franchement dans la chambre. Une forme se dessina devant mes yeux, tout d'abord floue, puis rapidement, ce fut un visage qui s'imposa, à moins de dix centimètres du mien. La peur et la surprise me firent me lancer en arrière en poussant un hurlement. Désorientée par ce réveil en sursaut, je butai contre le torse d'Edward, et manquai de tomber par terre. Il me rattrapa in extremis avant que mon corps ne bascule totalement et ma douleur à l'omoplate se raviva brutalement me faisant pousser un second cri.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Demandèrent trois voix à l'unisson.  
La tête enfouie dans le creux de mon coude, je sentis une main se poser à l'arrière de ma tête tandis que j'attendais que la douleur se dissipe.

-Alice, ne refait JAMAIS ça ! M'exclamai-je, la voix étouffée par les draps du lit.  
-Je suis désolée, je fais tout de travers, pardon. Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça, aussi brusquement.  
-Fais attention la prochaine fois ! Dis-je d'un ton sec en me relevant enfin.  
-Oui, bien sur. Balbutia-t-elle en baissant le tête. Tu veux des antidouleurs ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette question, car la troisième personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce, se jeta dans mes bras en un instant. Ses cheveux blonds me chatouillant le menton.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Jane. Demandai-je en lançant un regard noir à Edward.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, Edward haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il était innocent. En parfaite synchronisation, nous tournâmes tous deux la tête vers la coupable présumée.

-Alice. Constatâmes-nous ensemble.  
-Et oui ! C'est moi ! Entonna-t-elle, toute guillerette. Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait d'une pierre deux coups ! J'ai eu raison, non ?  
-Bien sur que tu as eu raison, Alice, s'exclama Jane en quittant l'espace de mes bras. Merde, Bella, t'es ma sœur quoi !

A cet instant, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, ni n'ait le temps de réagir, elle assena un coup dans le ventre d'Edward. Ce dernier fut surpris, comme tout le monde mais n'eut pas l'air de souffrir plus que ça.

-Ça c'est pour avoir fait languir Bella pendant une semaine ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

En temps normal j'aurais certainement réprimandéJane, mais là, je ne pus que trouver cela comique. Edward prit un air boudeur et vexé, mais après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

-Papa n'est pas avec toi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Jane.  
Son sourire se fana sur son visage, elle reprit cet air froid et décidé qui apparaissait souvent lorsqu'elle était inquiète, et joignit ses deux mains devant elle, à la manière de Mr Burns dans les Simpson.

-Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Penser que...maman se trouvait dans le même bâtiment que lui, c'était trop difficile je crois. Il faut qu'il digère la chose. Il est désolé de ne pas venir te voir.  
-Je comprends, ce n'est pas grave. Dis-je un peu déçue.  
J'avais espéré qu'il serait là pour me soutenir et me conseiller. Mais tant pis, je ferai sans lui.

-Est-ce que...tu es déjà allée la voir ? Tu lui as parlé ? Je veux dire, à maman ? Questionna Jane, les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
-Bon, je vais vous laisser moi ! S'exclama Alice un peu gênée avant de sortir de la chambre.  
Edward lui, ne bougea pas d'un sourcil.

-Non, je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout.  
-Alors, viens, allons-y ! Trépigna-t-elle en me tirant le bras. Je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble, main dans la main. Maman aura la surprise de nous voir toutes les deux ! Je suis sure qu'elle sera heureuse.

Si la paume de Jane dans la mienne ne me rappelait pas à chaque instant que je n'étais pas en train de rêver, j'aurais pu me mettre à hurler, espérant me réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar, en sueur et les yeux exorbités. Mais c'était bien la réalité qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Jane était frétillante. C'était encore le mot qui convenait le mieux. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant une enfant de deux ans, fêtant son premier noël.

Comment pouvait-elle être comme ça ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? La facilité avec laquelle elle semblait oublier toutes ces années de désintérêt, de solitude et de haine, me faisait presque douter du fait que c'était bien ma sœur. Son enthousiasme me parut presque indécent, et je sentis une envie de vomir qui me remonta dans la gorge. Elle avait beau être ma sœur, et j'avais beau l'aimer, à cet instant, elle me m'horrifiait comme jamais auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella ? Tu voulais y aller toute seule ? Tu veux la garder pour toi toute entière, c'est ça ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Ce fut la phrase de trop.

-Comment peux-tu l'appeler « maman » ? Fis-je à voix basse.  
-Quoi ?  
-Comment peux tu Jane ? Emis-je un peu plus fort.

Edward m'attrapa la main, sentant que j'étais à deux doigts de craquer. Je ne réagis pas.

-Comment peux-tu l'appeler « Maman » ? Explosais-je littéralement, hurlant de toute la force de mes poumons. Cette marque d'affection c'est...

Mon pouls s'accéléra, j'avais le sentiment de manquer d'air, ma poitrine se contractait toujours plus avide d'oxygène. Mon souffle devint plus saccadé, j'étouffais. J'émis une succession rapide d'inspirations alors que se comprimait ma cage thoracique.

-Alors quoi ? Sur un signe de sa part tu accours tel un petit chien obéissant ?  
Elle resta totalement interdite, me dévisageant comme si j'étais possédée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fixes.

-Mais tu as subis une lobotomie ou quoi ? Continuai-je, enragée. Et toute ces années ? Elles ne signifiaient rien pour toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte qu'elle a raté la totalité de ta vie ? Ton premier mot, tes premiers pas, la perte de tes dents de lait, ton entrée à l'école, ton premier amour...Pour tous ces événements qui était là pour te féliciter, te soutenir, t'aider ? Surement pas elle !  
-C'était toi, ça a toujours été toi...Balbutia-t-elle. Mais je...J'ai besoin de savoir, Bella. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure sans m'avoir vue, sans qu'elle puisse constater que je vais bien, que je ne suis plus ce bébé encombrant et braillard qu'elle a fuit et que je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai besoin de comprendre, de la comprendre.  
-Jane, je t 'en supplie, n'y va pas...suppliai-je la voix brisée. Elle n'a plus rien à faire dans nos vies. Elle ne nous a fait que du mal et cette rencontre ne pourra qu'aggraver les choses.

Edward serra ma main encore davantage, alors que des larmes naissaient sur le bord de mes yeux. Je tentais de trouver dans son regard une once d'hésitation, mais je ne pus y découvrir qu'un mur, froid et décidé.

-Je suis désolée. Je crois que j'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie et je ne changerai pas d'avis.  
-Jane, non...

Elle se retourna, se dirigeant vers la porte, me tournant le dos.

-NON ! Hurlai-je en rattrapant son poignet la tirant de toute mes forces.  
Elle bascula sur le lit tentant de se rattraper à la balustre.  
-Bella non ! Fit Edward en tentant de relever Jane.

Mais je m'obstinais, tenant toujours son poignet. Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça. On s'était toujours bien débrouillées toutes les deux, ce n'était pas parfait, mais nous étions heureuses non ? Alors pourquoi voulait-elle m'abandonner ? Surtout pour cette femme qui nous avait brisées, jetées tel un kleenex. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser partir vers elle.

-Tu me fais mal...se plaignit-elle, son autre main tentant de se défaire de ma poigne.

Mais je continuais à serrer, perdue dans un état second. Edward m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua, comme pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur, je ne le voyais même pas.

-Bella, écoute, elle a fait son choix, il faut que tu la lâches maintenant, ma chérie, regarde-moi, tu dois la laisser. Jane veut voir votre mère et c'est son droit. Tenta Edward, d'une voix se voulant apaisante.

Je restais immobile, ma main toujours autour de son poignet, devenu rougeâtre sous la pression.

-Bella ! Continua Edward, plus autoritaire. Ça suffit ! Tu lui fais mal ! Il faut que tu arrêtes maintenant ! Elle est en âge de décider seule de ce qu'elle veut, et son choix ne te concerne pas !

A cette phrase, je levai les yeux vers Edward, pleine d'incompréhension. Alors lui aussi, il était contre moi. Les yeux remplis de larmes, je me tournai vers Jane qui me regardait d'un air triste.

-Jane, si tu vas la voir, tu n'es plus ma sœur. Dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Alors, ses jambes flanchèrent sous le poids de mes mots, elle se laissa tomber au sol, en me lançant un regard déchirant, et se mit à pleurer, comme l'enfant qu'elle était encore, malgré ses aspirations à jouer les grandes personnes. Elle était tellement pitoyable, que j'eus un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi. Edward lâcha lentement mes épaules et mit une mains devant sa bouche totalement hébété par ma phrase. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux, secouant la tête avec déception. Son regard, sa posture et son expression auraient certainement suffi à me porter le coup de grâce, mais ce fut avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur le poignet de Jane. Il était rougi de chaque coté, elle aurait surement un hématome. Je lui avait fait du mal, mes propres mains avaient serré son poignet qui paraissait pourtant si fragile et elle souffrait. Je n'avais pas réalisé et j'avais continué à exercer cette douloureuse pression. Sur le bord du lit, son bras gisait, sans vie attendant la délivrance.

-S'il te plait. Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'en supplie, j'ai mal. Sanglota-t-elle. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais laisse moi y aller, pitié.

Lentement, mes doigts s'ouvrirent, libérant enfin ma sœur. Son bras glissa jusqu'au sol, elle le ramena contre elle. Avec difficulté, et sans s'appuyer sur son bras elle se releva en vacillant et sortit de ma chambre, sans me regarder ni cesser de pleurer.


End file.
